why it has to be you
by nocturnal marionette
Summary: As he enters his first year in college, Gilbert is eager to experience the life of being independent. Added to that, having a roommate with whom he least expect—the guy he dislike.
1. Chapter 1

Warnings: AU. Yaoi. Language.

* * *

Gilbert rested his arm at the desk, followed by a slight sigh he looked out at the window near him. He stared blankly, his mind is floating somewhere. It's been three weeks since the semester started, and he's already bored with school. He looked back at the professor babbling something about the subject-which is history, but he can't hear him, he is lost in his thoughts, he is daydreaming.

The classroom door opened, didn't notice that the dean entered the classroom and called everyone's attention. The sudden interruption startled him, and that made Gilbert snapped back to reality. The professor moved away as the dean stood in front of the class followed by a young man.

"Sorry for the class interruption, I'd just want to introduce to you your new classmate in this subject, Ivan Braginski." The young man smiled. Gilbert moved his left hand to palm on the side of his face and leaned slightly on the left side while puffing his right cheek. Obvious boredom and shows no interest at all. Despite that, he glanced at Ivan from head to foot. He was taller than him, his clothes made him look at bit 'expensive', somewhat intimidating and he's quite good looking."_But nowhere near as handsome as me."_ Gilbert said to himself with a smirk.

"He is a foreign exchange student from Russia, please welcome him." the dean said, tapped Ivan's shoulder and leaved the room. The professor took charge and said to Ivan to take his seat anywhere. Ivan looked across the room only to find out the only vacant seat in the second to the last row near the window. Gilbert was a bit annoyed, seeing the taller guy in front of him; he can't fully see the professor but then realized that it was to his advantage. He can use his phone, daydream or whatever; he can hide anything that he's doing behind Ivan's back.

Ivan turned back and smiled at Gilbert. "Hello, I'm Ivan."

"Yeah, I know that now." Gilbert said in a blank way while biting the top end of his pen.

"Then you are?" He reached his left hand to Gilbert for a friendly hand shake.

"Gilbert Beilschmidt." Ignored Ivan's hand and he just pointed out his index finger to the professor, telling that Ivan must pay attention to the man in front of the class.

"Ok, nice to meet you Gilbert." He grabbed the other's index finger and 'hand-shake' it.

_Weirdo. _The first impression Gilbert thought of the new guy.

* * *

The class was dismissed. The students started to move out from the classroom when everyone heard the ring of the bell. Gilbert went to the front row to where Francis and Antonio are seated. They've been friends since their childhood, schoolmates in highschool and thankfully classmates in college. The trio had planned to go to the same university since they were in highschool.

"Oh man this place's loaded." Francis blurted in annoyance and surrender seeing all the tables in the cafeteria being occupied by other students.

"I guess we need to stay in the grass again." Gilbert referred to the small park located inside the university, where they usually hang out and also an alternative place to eat lunch.

Antonio looked around "Hey over there!" he said at the same time hastily walked at the table, seeing Ivan eating his lunch all by himself.

"You're alone? Can we share the table?" happily Antonio said and Ivan just nodded.

Antonio waved at his two friends signaling them to come over where he is.

"Oh you're the new guy, right? I'm Francis by the way." The French guy said as he sat in front of Ivan then handed his hand over to him for greetings.

"I'm Antonio." Did the same hand greetings and sat beside the Russian.

Gilbert took his sit and about to bite his sandwich, he halted when the three other guys look at him.

"What?" Gilbert asked looking from one of his friend to the other.

"Aren't you gonna introduce your self?" Francis asked.

"I already did, back at the classroom." Gilbert then bites his sandwich.

The four of them was able to put a decent conversation. Ivan was happy, he thought that he'll be able to adjust just fine to his new environment. Being a foreign exchange student, it'll be hard to have constant friends since he has to attend different class with different classmates. But at least today, he had new ones.

* * *

The students whined when the History professor gave them a surprise exam regarding the lessons from the last two weeks of boring lecture. Gilbert annoyingly gnaws the top of his pen, mumbling and cursing in German. He is really clueless and doesn't know what to put on those black spaces on his test paper.

"Gilbert." Ivan whispered but he didn't turn back, still focused on his own test paper, he bends his head a little so that the professor won't notice him. He slowly moved his left arm back and slowly slid a small folded piece of paper to hand over to Gilbert.

Gilbert took the paper, moved a little closer to Ivan's back. "Are you sure these are correct?" he asked in doubt. But the Russian didn't respond. He didn't have any options, it's better to put anything than not having any answers at all. The exam was checked on the spot and Gilbert was surprised that he passed the short exam with only six wrong answers.

"Before I dismiss you, I want you guys to team up in pairs. You'll be having a case study or research regarding anything about history that has influenced us until today." The professor announced. Continued to explain to the students on what to do, how it should be done and everything they need to know.

Antonio and Francis teamed up, it made Gilbert annoyed feeling left out. So he asked Arthur if he would like to be his case study partner.

"I prefer our topic would be anything during the medieval era; especially related to the supernatural, like superstitions, magic, and the like." Arthur crossed his arms in front of his chest, raised a brow at Gilbert.

"Come on man, it's obvious that those things aren't real!" Gilbert blurted, obviously he was skeptic. He proposed other topic on his interest but the British shook his head, he disagree on everything Gilbert said and just won't let go of his choice of topic.

The class was even in number; Gilbert thought that he'll be able to find a partner that can be awesome as him, of course with the same awesome interest. Much to his disappointment, he wasn't able to find a partner and just went back to his seat, more annoyed.

He noticed Ivan was just sitting and quietly looking at their other classmates already planning. Gilbert kicked the foot of the chair in front of him that made Ivan turned back to face him.

"You available for this shit?" Gilbert asked now with a poker face. He really doesn't like the Russian that much, for any apparent reason at all.

"Da. I guess where the only ones left without a partner." Ivan sheepishly smiled.

"Fine." he sighed, he has no other choice.

The two agreed to have a topic regarding the past world war, its aftermath and the effect of it towards the countries involved, especially to their own.

* * *

Got back to his apartment by sunset, took out the keys from his pocket and open the door. Removed his shoes and tossed his back at the small couch across the room. He sat on it and leaned his head back, closed his eyes, inhaled deeply. He looked out at the window at the side looking at the vast busy city. Finally its weekend, no class for two days, he thought what to do for the next two days.

Gilbert lives alone in an apartment, he moved out from their house; he was happy to finally be independent, but not financially. He's privileged to have these. Apartments located at the heart of the city, near the university, mall and hospital are quite expensive to rent. But born in a higher middle class family, he's is lucky enough to have his full support from his parents. He doesn't need to study and work at the same time, unlike his other classmates.

He looked around his fully furnished apartment. As you open the main door, small kitchen is on the left. Complete with fridge, electric stove, microwave, and every basic things you need in a kitchen. Despite that he doesn't know how to cook and most of the time; he ended up eating on fastfood restaurants or just pick up his phone and asks for delivery.

The small living room is just separated from the kitchen by a small counter. With a 32 inch flat TV, a small, short table in the middle and a couch that only accommodate three people. And yet something is missing, a gaming console. His parent's won't allow him to take it with him; they just want Gilbert to focus more on his studies.

He stood up, took a shower. The bathroom is divided in two sections; the first one was the small laundry area, then the other was the real bathroom with a blurred glass sliding door. He wanted a tub but it's just a really simple small bathroom and it won't fit in. After which he went to the bedroom which is just parallel to the bathroom. Gilbert wondered why there are two single beds on both opposite sides when he first arrived here. He occupied the on the right, because it's beside the window. He just likes to stare outside and to open spaces.

His phone rang and answered it; the person on the other line was his younger brother Ludwig. Oh how he missed him. Ludwig was still in highschool and living with their parents.

"We're fine here, how about you brother? Are you feeling lonely? Homesick?"

"West, don't worry too much, you know that your awesome big brother can handle anything!" Gilbert laughed sounded like the overlord he was. They talked for awhile, then there's a knock on the main door. He cut their conversation and told Ludwig that he'd call again.

Gilbert answered the door and saw the owner of the apartment greeting him. He courteously offered the owner to come in, but the man refused reasoning that he won't take long.

"There will be another occupant, sharing this apartment with you. He'll be arriving later." The man soon then said goodbye. It didn't really bothered Gilbert, but he prefers living alone. Knowing that his rent cost will be cut off by fifty percent, he'd be willing to have a roommate and be able to save.

He was thinking who would be his roommate; Gilbert prayed and begged to the Gods that it would be a hot-pretty-girl. Forty minutes had passed and there was another knock on the main door. _"That must be my new roommate." _ He thought. He was about to welcome and greet the person as he opened the door, he was dumbfounded.

"Gilbert?" Ivan was surprised to see his history classmate.

"You?" it made Gilbert upset and disappointed.

* * *

TBC.


	2. Chapter 2

Warnings: AU. Yaoi. Language.

* * *

Chapter 2

"_Of all people, why him?"_ Gilbert keeps on asking himself; as the building's staff helped carry Ivan's belongings inside the apartment, then left the two boys.

"I didn't know you lived here." Ivan smiled to him as he enters the room.

"If you knew, would you still stay here?" a bit irritated, and sounded rude, Gilbert glared at Ivan.

"Da. It's hard to find an apartment near the university, I don't really mind—"

"Whatever." Gilbert cut him off and moved away from him.

Ivan was a bit confused and wondered what he did to piss Gilbert off. He just then focused on other things like unpacking his belongings and stuffs. He went to the small living room, seeing Gilbert sitting at the sofa, both feet placed above the small table in front of him watching TV.

"Have you eaten dinner?" Ivan asked as he stood near him.

"I'm not hungry." Not even looking back at his roommate.

There after, Ivan went out to eat dinner. An hour went by the Russian was back in the apartment. Gilbert was still on the couch watching TV.

"I bought food for you, in case you'd be hungry." Ivan said in friendly manner, placed the plastic bag from the kitchen counter then went to the bedroom.

As soon as the Russian was out of sight, Gilbert stood up and quietly went to the kitchen and took a peek on what Ivan had bought him. It made him hungry; it's just that he's not in the mood to eat awhile ago. He suddenly turned around when he heard footsteps behind him.

"I-I…was just—"Gilbert stuttered and looked away felt guilty and a bit of shame on how he acted awhile ago. Knowing that he was a little mean and yet the other guy was thoughtful towards him.

"It's ok, I know you're hungry."

"I'll pay you up later, for this." Gilbert referred to the food.

"You don't have too, we're friends now, yes?" the Russian smiled that made the German feel more guilt as he nodded with a light blush on his face.

"Hey, thank you." Gilbert said as he moved to his side opposite to Ivan's bed and covered his entire body with his blanket. Ivan just responded with a smile and also did what Gilbert had done.

* * *

Morning came, it's almost midday and the two is still sleeping on the bed. Gilbert slowly opened his eyes, and a bit startled when he and Ivan was facing each other on the parallel beds. He was in relief that his roommate is still asleep. Absent mindedly, he was starring at him for quite sometime. How Ivan looked so innocent when he's asleep. This was his first time to share a room with someone else; back at their house, he and his younger brother both have rooms of their own, they want privacy and space.

Another thing that bothered him was the way he acted towards the Russian lately; he really can't think any reason why he somewhat dislike the guy. Gilbert thought that maybe he was a bit insecure or intimidated with Ivan but shoved that thought away, he was never insecure nor be intimidated coz he is more awesome than anyone else.

"Gilbert…Hey Gilbert, you ok?" Ivan was wondering why his roommate stared at him not even blinking. He waved his hand that waked the German up.

"Huh? What?" Gilbert pouted knowing what he's been doing.

It's still eight thirty in the evening but Ivan felt sleepy already. They started to do a preliminary version of the research paper early this afternoon. Gilbert encoding on the laptop while Ivan was rephrasing words on the books borrowed from the school library to use as reference. Both tried their best to focus, knowing how boring this would be. The professor will be checking the draft version of their papers next week.

Unknowingly Ivan lean his head at Gilbert's left shoulder and fell asleep. The silver haired German tried to shrug it off but to no avail, the Russian won't even move. Gilbert bend his head closer and sniffed at his roommate's hair, did it again to confirm something; narrowed his eyes, he knew that scent, that fruity scent that he loved. Ivan lazily opened his eyes, felt that warm lightly exhaled breathe from his head and slowly turned his face to Gilbert's accidentally brushing his lips towards the other. Instinctively they both moved away quickly both felt that their face warmed and turned slight red.

"I-I'm sorry I fell asleep." the cool brown haired Russian smiled sheepishly.

"You-You used my shampoo!" Gilbert pouted still blushing.

"I ran out, so I used yours. Don't worry, I'm gonna replace it."

"I demand full bottle!"

"Da. But, why are you using kid's shampoo?"

"Why do you care?"

"I'm just asking."

"I just love the scent, that's all."

* * *

Ivan looked around the building to find his roommate. The hallway had students in every corner, but even from a far, he would not be mistaken seeing that silver haired guy, his red eyes, pale skin. He stood out from the crowd, from everyone else. Also, add that noisy-overlord-traits, his loud personality can really caught attention. With him are his friends, the Spanish and French guy.

"Found you." the Russian put both of his arms at Gilbert's shoulder that made the German almost jumped in surprise from where he's standing.  
"You bastard! Don't scare me like that!" said in annoyance as he turns around shrugging off Ivan's arms to face him. "What do you want?" he adds.

"I'll be going to the city library to find some references after my class. So I won't be able to join you for dinner." Ivan innocently smiled.

"Ohohon—you two will be having a dinner date?" Francis grinned naughtily, he was intrigued.

"NEIN! That's not-" Gilbert said waving both of his hands to his friends, immediately yanked Ivan's left arm and dragged him from a corner that made the Russian baffled.

"What's wrong Gilbert?"

"What's wrong?" he kept his voice into minimal sound almost whispering, but it was obvious that he is a bit upset. "Don't tell or let anyone know that we live in the same apartment! Got it?"

"But why?" Ivan wondered and tilted his head slightly pouting.

"Just…Just do it! Ja?" he then turned Ivan and pushed him off "Now go away from here!"

The cool brown haired Russian turned his head on the side just for a second look at the German, said nothing and do what he's told.

* * *

Gilbert looked at the time on his phone. It is almost nine in the evening. _"Where the fuck did that Braginski went." _Sitting on the couch, crossed his arms around his chest glaring at his phone that was placed on the table. _"Fuck!" _he grabbed his phone and dialed his roommate's number. It kept on ringing but Ivan isn't answering. He dialed again, but no answer; kept on doing it until he lost track of how many times he tried to connect.

Stood up and took his coat. He decided to go to the city library, knowing that the building will be closed for the public at nine. _"What if he got lost, he isn't that familiar with the city yet."_ These words are being replayed on his mind the whole time he traveled. _"But he isn't my responsibility. Stupid Russian." _He is confused. Why would he care for Ivan? Does he really have to do this? He hated this guilt, this concern. Ivan took out his phone while walking down the front stairs of the city library and noticed how many missed calls he had.

"Hey you! Russian freak!"

Ivan startled when he heard that familiar voice, soon after he saw Gilbert walking towards him with a mad stare, almost wanted to devour him. "Why are you here? The building is closed."

"What the fuck's wrong with you? I've been calling you and you're not answering your phone!"

"I'm sorry. I was inside the library, so I set my phone in silent mode. It's a rule."

"Fuck with the rule! It's late!" he yelled.

"I told you earlier that I'll be here. What are you fussing about?" Ivan frowned.

"I-I…I thought you got lost or something happened." The German looked away, felt a bit embarrassed and blushed lightly.

"Thank you for the concern." Ivan smiled sweetly and grabbed Gilbert's hand and led the way.

Gilbert was blushing and lowered his head thinking that what he just did. They both walked holding hands together and the German didn't even notice it.

"Want some ice cream?" Ivan asked his roommate but the other didn't respond. He asked again but noticed that smaller guy seems quiet, he turned back to face him. Gilbert wasn't focusing and bumped in front of Ivan. "Are you ok?" he grabbed the German's chin, lifts it to face him. Just as then, Gilbert snapped back; shove the Russian's hand away from his face and so to disconnect their hands.

"Buy me a gallon of ice cream and I'll forgive you." the smaller guy demands.

Not really knowing what he did to his roommate, Ivan just smiled and bought what the other asked for. Just to prevent any fights or misunderstanding.

* * *

Being roommates, they have the advantage because they could work on their papers together anytime. Ivan forced Gilbert to go to the city library to borrow some books. It took a lot of convincing but the Russian was determined and even made a deal to the German. At five thirty in the afternoon, they decided to leave the library. They went directly to the mall near by.

"As promised." Ivan handed some cash to Gilbert. That was the deal, they'd go to library but they have to go to the arcade after and Ivan would be 'in-charge' of the tokens. The German smirked and said thank you, hastily he went to the token booth to buy thirty tokens. Soon after they found the arcade game that Gilbert has been eagerly wanted to play. Marvel vs Capcom 3. He challenged Ivan, he was quite confident that he'd win. Gilbert was shocked, he failed and Ivan beat him. He asked for a rematch, reasoning that he was slacking off, saying it was just a 'warm-up' fight. The German won the rematch; another rematch came. Both of them are up to the challenge and won't accept defeat. It was evident that they're evenly matched. The constant fight gave them an audience, other gamers and spectators watched them.

Soon after, they both kept on talking about what happened at the arcade on their way home. Gilbert was a happy knowing that he and Ivan have something in common, he's not that bad after all, but still a bit boring. Weeks passed and they both got along just fine.

Their weekend usually starts almost the same way. They'll be going to the city library or mall, sometimes just staying indoors and watch TV the whole day. They love to play in the arcade but they know their priorities and also controlling themselves on how to spend their allowances wisely.

Someone knocked on the main door, Gilbert answered it. A delivery guy handed a package for him and asked Gilbert to sign the receiving form. He wondered and looked at the address. It was from his younger brother. He immediately sent a thank you text message to Ludwig, not even opening the package. As he's about to unwrap it, Ludwig replied back "I hope it will keep you entertain."

Gilbert was so excited and shook the package near his ear. He looked like an excited kid who just received a surprise present. Ivan went near him and was curious on what's inside. The two boys where a bit confused as the German took out what's inside the package, seven unlabeled discs.

Ivan took out his laptop and brought it at the small living room where Gilbert is. He then placed the laptop on the table as the roommates sat on the floor, turned it on, and inserted one of the discs. Both of them were widened their eyes in shock and a sudden blush came with that. It was hardcore porn. Ivan looked away for a sec and back to the laptop screen. Gilbert on the other hand was glued on what he's seeing. The German immediately shut the system down. It was an awkward moment; both boys prefer to watch porn privately.

Gilbert took out his phone and dialed his brother's number. "West! What the hell we're you thinking to send me pirated porn dvds?" he yelled.

"Brother, I know you'd appreciate that as I would!" Ludwig calmly said knowing his big brother was exaggerating his reactions again. "Stop pretending and just be grateful I'll send more if you want!" he added.

The older German brushed his palm on his face in disbelief. "Fine! Thank you! You happy?"

"Welcome! Talk to you later, I'm doing something right now." then Ludwig just hung up.

"Younger siblings are pain in the ass sometimes." Gilbert sighed as he put his phone down.

"Da. I can relate to that." Ivan pouts.

"You have a younger brother too?"

"Nyet, younger sister. You're lucky that he cares for you that way. " Ivan smiled a bit awkward.

"Your little sister doesn't care for you?"

The Russian shook his head, "She cared a lot…too much, and to the point that I think she's already obsessed with me. It's not healthy anymore."

"What do you mean? I'm not following." Gilbert was curious and a bit intrigued.

"She kept on following me. And even send threats to the girl that I was about to court. She's hard to deal with." Ivan frowned; this was the first time that Gilbert saw him that gloomy.

"Maybe she's just resentful because your attention was focused on someone else." Gilbert smiled "So, how did she reacted when you had the girl?" he added.

"Well, I never had the girl. I never had ANY girl because of her." The Russian looked down, face-palming; he felt he was so miserable.

Gilbert laughed hard "Oh man! Sucks to be you!... I'm sorry!..I'm sorry." He chuckled still trying to control himself from laughing. Not wanting to add more insult.

Ivan looked at him blankly "How about you?" he asked and the German cleared his throat.

"Now, I'm currently single." He was proud, masking his real feelings; he feels really lonely but refused to show that.

"You laugh as if you're not at the same situation as me."

"I choose to be single. I don't want commitment. And it just happens that I can't find any worthy person. I'm too awesome for them." Gilbert smirked. Ego and pride over flowing from his words.

"That still means that wear still on the same page." Ivan countered him.

"Nein!" the German placed his arms across his chest.

"Da! I bet you haven't kissed before." Now it was Ivan's turn to make fun of Gilbert and smiled at him widely that made the German show a bit of annoyance.

"How on Earth did you come up with that?" he glared at Ivan.

"Oh I know! Wait here! I'm just gonna buy something!" the Russian stood up took some cash with him and stormed out of the apartment. Gilbert was dumbfounded, Ivan is really weird.

* * *

Few minutes passed and Ivan got back in the apartment, placed a bottle of preserved cherries on the table that he just bought from the convenience store across the street. He opened the lid and asked the confused and clueless Gilbert to get one of the cherries.

"You deny that you haven't kissed before, I'd accept that. But I challenged you to tie the cherry branch into a knot in your mouth using your tongue." Ivan smiled.

Gilbert just looked at him poker face "What the hell is this about? I don't get what you mean."

"They say that when you're able to do that, it means you're a good experienced kisser."

"That's just plain bullshit! Knotting a cheery branch in your mouth doesn't prove that you're a good kisser!"

"So, I guess you're backing out?" Ivan laughed knowing his victory towards the German. He then took a cheery, ate the fruit with the branch. After few seconds, he grabbed the knotted cheery branch in his mouth and showed to his roommate.

Much to his annoyance, Gilbert ate the fruit and tried his best to tie it. But no luck, took another one and another again for the third time. Building up from his frustration he threw the branch and cursed in German. He hated defeat, but he hated the victory laugh from the Russian more.

"Just admit it, there's no harm in trying."

"I know how to kiss, if you want I'm gonna prove it to you." Gilbert smirked.

"How? You're gonna kiss me or something?" Still laughing, Ivan said jokingly.

"Ja."Gilbert leaned closer to him, his face just inches away from his roommate still with that smirk.

Ivan was shocked and stopped laughing. _"He can't be serious."_

"What? You backing out?" obviously Gilbert was challenging him; he knows that he'd win this time.

Ivan grabbed the side of Gilbert's head and kissed him all of a sudden; pulling him closer, he then forcefully pushed his tongue inside the smaller guy, but the other one isn't responding. The German was in shock; his eyes were wide open, he tried to push Ivan off.

"WHAT THE FUCK?" Gilbert snapped glaring madly at Ivan while wiping his mouth with the back of his right hand.

"I can truly confirm that you really haven't kissed someone before." And yet another victorious move from the Russian; he smiled.

"Who told you that I'm done?" Gilbert is determined to win this; he won't allow anyone to dominate him. He then moved his face closer to the other guy and started to kiss him softly, lightly. Ivan responded on the same pace as Gilbert, taking it gently and slowly. Occasionally he slid his tongue inside his roommate's mouth just for a moment and as quickly backs it out. The room was filled with kissing sounds and it turned them on. Ivan grabbed Gilbert's waist, pulled him closer to sit on his lap. The other was drowning and lost from the kiss that he wasn't able to notice that he's already in that position. The German wrapped his left arm around the Russian's neck and his right hand already grabbing the other guy's hair. Gilbert moaned as the kiss got deeper, both of their lips where locked onto each other, their tongues explored each other's mouth. Both were lost in thoughts and just enjoying the moment. It taste sweet, both of them taste cheery. It ended when the need to breathe took over. Still with a lust look on his eyes, Gilbert grabbed Ivan's scarf and about to kiss him again, he whispered "more."

"You seem to enjoy it." Ivan grinned that made his roommate 'wake up'.

The smaller man froze and went pale after realizing the position they're into. _"Fuck!" _his hand grabbing the scarf clenched into fist. Violently he hit his head on to the other doing a headbutt. The Russian was surprised with a slight facial grimace as the other pushed him back. The German stood up his gritting his teeth, his face blushed due to anger and humiliation at the same time.

* * *

A loud slam on the bedroom door followed by a sound of a lock; Ivan knocked on the door and apologized to his roommate but the other didn't respond. He sighed and laid himself on the couch. He knew that Gilbert's anger won't go away that easily. He sleep on his side, tried to tolerate the cold, he hugged himself.

The German was laid comfortably and warm on his bed, but struggling to sleep, it's already two in the morning. His mind is still fully awake, recalling the incident awhile ago with the Russian. He bit his lowering lip, trying to remember the taste. _"Fuck this bullshit!" _he stood up and quietly went out of the bedroom to drink a glass of water. He didn't bother to open the lights since his eye sight was already adjusted to the dark. He can see that Ivan was shivering and curled himself from the cold.

Gilbert went back to the bedroom and glanced at the other's bed. He was debating to himself, but his conscience won. He took his roommate's blanket; slowly and quietly draped the Russian, not wanting to wake the other guy just to expose his forced kindness.

As soon as he's about to leave, he felt Ivan held his hand gently. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to—"he mumbled as he looked up on Gilbert. Those red eyes still shone dimly throughout the dark yet that fierce look was piercing through the Russian.

"What we did earlier didn't happen. Go it?" the German muttered coldly and the other just nodded.

* * *

TBC.


	3. Chapter 3

Warnings: AU. Yaoi. Language. Violence.

* * *

Chapter 3

"Give me those discs if you don't want them!" Francis begged Gilbert, almost kneeling to him.

"I haven't seen all, if I'm done with it, I'll share it to you." he removed the French guy's hand that kept on pulling on his sleeve.

"Next time, please tell Ludwig to send me some of it too!" Antonio blurted happily. Gilbert and Francis looked at him surprised. "Does he have any that involves seventeen year o—"Antonio added but was cut when suddenly his two friends tackled on him. They knew that he's about to say something that is related to or anything that involves minors. Being with his best buddies is one of the greatest feelings in the world; culture and language isn't a barrier when it comes to them.

As soon as he recovered from his laugh, Gilbert shifted his look at his side. He blinked and looked closely at the entrance of the building near them. He saw Ivan talking and somewhat having a fun conversation with a guy, he was laughing from time to time. They other guy had glasses and a weird small piece of hair was sticking out from the top of his head, wearing a dark brown jacket with a huge number fifty printed at the back; he's quite noisy and talks a lot. Ivan glanced at the area where Gilbert and his friends were but hen looked away immediately, and walked away with his 'new friend'. Gilbert knew that Ivan saw him, but he ended up ignored. He noticed that the Russian was keeping distant from him recently. They only talk to each other when it comes to their research paper, nothing more. Even at the apartment, they keep on avoiding each other, as if the other doesn't exist.

Thinking deeply, his mind was clouded with mix emotions; anger, hate, annoyance, confusion. Gilbert moved his eyes downward but still keeping his head leveled up high as it was minutes ago. Antonio hits Gilberts left arm using his elbow, wanted his attention. The German looked at him with a wondering look on his face.

"It's Elizabeta Héderváry." Antonio said to Gilbert as he waved his hand to the approaching girl. Gilbert immediately stood up straight, a bit trembling but it wasn't obvious. He felt his face warming up, "_Say something asshole!_" said to himself constructing an 'awesome' greeting to impress the Hungarian girl. His mind went blank; almost stuttering he just said 'Hi' to the girl and smiled bashfully. Elizabeta smiled and waved back to them. She was the girl from the other class that Gilbert really wants to date and have her as his girlfriend. But despite of how awesome he is, he just can't properly say what he really wants when in front of the girl.

"Aww, what a shame." Francis placed his hand on Gilbert's head and patted it while he shook his head in disappointment. Gilbert shoved his friend's hand on his head and he just sniffed.

"I really have to make a move before someone claims her." The German said with determination as both of his buddies clapped in a bit mocking way.

* * *

On his way back home, Gilbert decided to take a longer route, ignored the chilly weather and the light snow falling from the sky, tucked both of his hands at his coat's side pocket to combat the cold; he doesn't feel going home yet. While walking from the side walk; he heard someone cry and screamed from a poorly lighted alley with few centimeters of snow covering the pavement. He got curious and walked towards the area slowly and quietly.

"Is anyone there? Are you hurt?" Gilbert asked still wondering where the person might be.

"Please help me." The person cried, the weak cry sounded like a female.

Gilbert rushed knowing that the female might be in danger or serious threat. To his surprise, the dark alley ended up in high brown brick wall with cracks and graffiti painted all over it. An old flickering street lamp on one corner emitting dim light to the area-it was a dead end. A sound of menacing laugh came from his back. He turned around immediately and cautiously took a step backwards. Revealing four men approaching him, based from their appearance Gilbert thought that they maybe from street gangs at that create troubles and underground crimes. Their faces can't be seen clearly, their dark clothing serves as camouflages.

"Shit! That works all the time!" the one from the middle said as the other three laughed with him. One of them moved from a distant while lighting a cigarette, he must be their look out, and then the guy from the middle lifted the left side of his shirt showing a handgun.

"Don't think about creating a sound or escaping." he said with a sadistic grin on his face.

"What do you want?" Gilbert asked seriously, he knows he is in deep trouble.

"Give us your money, that's all." Two of them took out a dagger and getting closer to Gilbert.

Intuitively Gilbert puts on a fighting stance, he was good when it comes to brawling, he was experienced enough when it comes to fist fight, but this was the first time he encountered his opponents armed with blades and a gun.

"HAHAHA! The kid wants some fun!" the middle man laughed "Fine! I'll let you two play with him for awhile before I send him to his grave." He added as the two guys with blades run towards him.

The man on the left did a slashing move but Gilbert was quick from his reflex and was able to dodge it, grabbing the other man's arm on his right hand and gave a strong jab from the other man's left side causing a small fracture from his lower ribs and damaging his liver area. The thug then stumbles down on his side and trying to recover from the pain.

Paying attention to the thug from the right, he was a second late from dodging and the man was able to hit Gilbert's right arm; creating almost a five inches cut from his right arm. The wound wasn't deep, but its length is a great factor resulting in bleeding. He didn't feel the pain because his adrenaline was rushing throughout his veins. The damage from his dominant hand slowed him down a little, despite that he was still agile. After throwing punches and hitting each other, Gilbert managed to grapple the second thug, slamming the man's back on the ground, doing a Supplex move that made the thug unconscious.

He stood up quickly panting and a bit hurt. Knowing his back was vulnerable, he immediately turned around but the middle man was able to hit him hard on the head using the handgun's handle. Gilbert felt dizzy, he managed to touch the left side of his forehead, he felt a sharp pain and when he looked at his hand, he sees blood. He tried to stay on his foot but it his lower limbs went weak. He fell sideways on the ground, his visions staring to fade. He heard the click from the handgun that's already aiming at him; his mind went blank as his consciousness is getting hazy.

He can see from a far, a figure of a man hit the look-out thug with a metal pipe or something, beating him brutally with the said thing and knocked him out. The next thing that happened was unclear; Gilbert was knocked out from his consciousness but he heard a gunshot and a scream, then slowly fading into nothing.

* * *

"_Hey West! Where are you going? Mom, Dad, why are you leaving without me?" _Gilbert was running after his family, but they keep on walking away. It seems that they don't hear him; they don't even care to look back and turn to where Gilbert was, shortly he heard a deafening gunshot.

He woke up from a nightmare; sweating coldly, trembling from the horrible dream. The German looked around and seems to be in a hospital room. From his left an IV stand, with an intravenous fluid bag connected to his left hand, his right hand and forehead was wrapped in bandage; he sat up slowly, his body hurts. From then, came two of his best buddies crying their hearts out in concern, hugging him tightly, cautiously avoiding his wounds.

"Oh man, I thought we're gonna loose you!" Francis said as he wipes his tears with a hanky.

"Yeah, good thing Ivan was there." as Antonio said and blew his nose with a tissue.

"Ivan?..." Gilbert wondered.

"He was able to save you. The police are currently taking his statements regarding the crime."

"Don't worry; the criminals that did this to you are behind bars now." Antonio smiled.

Francis and Antonio stayed with their wounded friend and leaved the hospital an hour before the visiting hours is over, since Gilbert wants them to retire for the night. It was a long stressing day for him and he knew his buddies we're anxious the whole time that he was asleep.

Shortly after, Ivan arrived to visit Gilbert. "How are you?" the Russian smiled at him, he bought some food for them, placed them on the bedside table and then sat at the side part of the bed.

"I'm fine…thank you." Gilbert mumbled, can't look on Ivan directly. He leaned closer and hugged Ivan, gripping his hand on his back lightly. The German maybe silent but the Russian knew that he was crying on his shoulder.

"It's ok. You're safe now." Ivan whispered and hugged him back. "I'll always be here for you." broke from the hug; he smiled and gently held Gilbert's face on its right side.

"Wait! Don't go, don't leave me." Gilbert held Ivan's left hand using both of his hands as he stood up from the bed, begging to him. The Russian can see that his roommate was still traumatized from his near death experience and decided to stay with him for the night. There was a sofa from the opposite side of the room but Gilbert wanted that Ivan would stay near from him. The Russian took a seat beside the bed, placed his arms on the bed, he bends and laid his head to lean on his hands, facing Gilbert. As much as uncomfortable it sounds, he'd be sleeping in his seat but he didn't care, as long as the German would feel secured and comfortable.

Gilbert was just starring at his roommate sleeping peacefully, he was also tired, tired as he was. This was the man who saved him from danger, despite how he treated him. He knew that he was taking advantage of his generosity and kindness but he repays him with hate and insult. Now he was really feeling awful both physically and emotionally. The German reached his left hand and gently placed his hand on the Russian's head and slowly caressing it; he smiled, remembering the time that he sniffed his hair.

His mind played back the incident hours ago. On his way home, he walked to compose himself and think about how to approach Ivan at the apartment; not really sure on what to say and how to say it. He wanted their friendly relationship back again. Besides, having grudge to someone is a heavy burden. But suddenly a question bothered him; how did Ivan knew that he was there, that he was in trouble? Was he stalking him? Or its just coincidence that Ivan was at the same place at the same time. Gilbert erased that from this thought, the guy already saved him and he is still having doubts and questioning his actions. The important thing is, he is still alive and in one piece. The only problem he'll be facing is how to tell his parents about the incident, surely they'd be hysterical.

* * *

"Mom! Stop it please! I told you I'm fine, you don't need to come over here." the silver haired German was sitting on the couch, taking to his parents over the phone with an annoyed mood.

Stood in front of the mirror, he brushed up the hair from his forehead using his palm to see a traceless wound that was created from the crime committed to him almost a week ago. He looked at his right arm where the wound was, it's almost not visible. Thanks to the skilled doctors that treated him.

Took a deep sighed he looked at the main door; he just got back home yesterday from being confined in the hospital. He missed five days of his lecture class, but he has a valid reason for being absent. Luckily his professors are kind and sympathetic enough to understand his situation and just gave him copies of the lectures he missed. Also they gave some take home special exam for him to cope up with his other classmates.

Today, he was alone in the apartment. His roommate was gone when he woke up pass midday. You can't blame him, the cold weather is very tempting when it comes to oversleeping, and snuggling in a warm comforter is really relaxing. He is clueless on where did the Russian have gone into, usually he would leave a note on the counter or a message on his whereabouts, but this time, he didn't.

A continuous loud knock can be heard from the main door, the person on the opposite side might be in a hurry or just plain impatient. Gilbert unlocked the door and as it swung open, a loud 'welcome back' greeting from—no other than, his best buddies Francis and Antonio. Not even waiting for Gilbert to courteously invite them in, the two just stormed inside the apartment. The German didn't expect that his two buddies would visit him; since they didn't even inform Gilbert that they'd be arriving. Still he felt grateful to have such caring and concerned close friends.

"What are you guys doing here? You should have called or something."

"We'll be celebrating your 'safe return'!" Francis said as he smiled widely at Gilbert.

The duo bought a custom cake for Gilbert, two pizza box and cold beverages and liquors. Good timing he thought, Ivan isn't around. It'll be hellish if these two of friends of his would know about him and Ivan living in one roof. He can imagine endless teasing and mocking from the two.

Francis and Antonio already positioned themselves comfortably around the small living area, treating the apartment as if they live there too. Gilbert took out his phone and dialed Ivan's number but he can't connect the call. He sent a text message to him that he must not go home yet, because his two friends are at their apartment.

"Bring out the porn!" Francis lively said as he lifts a beer can and took a gulp.

"You shitheads! Don't tell me you just went here to watch porn and use this 'welcome back thing' as an excuse!" Gilbert yelled. And the two responded with a nod. They knew they're all just making fun of each other; insults are part of their usual conversation.

The sound of keys being slid into the key hole and the twist of the knob from the main door took Gilbert's attention, followed by the light creaking sound of the door that has been slightly opened. The German's eyes were wide open and then he rushed to the door and slammed it to a close. His friends from the small living room were surprised and baffled on what Gilbert just did.

"Are you expecting someone else?" Francis asked as he took another sip from the beer can.

"Gilbert open up!" Ivan said as he kept twisting the knob to verify if it's locked or not.

"That voice, it sounds familiar to me." Antonio said as he looked at Gilbert then to Francis which responded with a nod.

"Ah no, you must've been mistaken!" Gilbert said with an awkward smile and leaning his back on the door, preventing entry.

"Gilbert, open up or I'm gonna push my way through!" Ivan warned with playful tone on his voice.

"Fuck!" all the German can mutter.

Ivan took four steps back and dashed to the door, viciously pushing his dominant arm on sideways that made the door open hard on and send Gilbert to hit the ground face first. That gotta hurt.

"YOU! – FUCKING – RUSSIAN!" the German yelled still laid on the floor as he looked back furiously at the man on the door.

"I warned you, da!" Ivan just stood there giggling and looking the German as he stood up fixing himself.

"And why aren't you answering my call?"

"My phone's battery got drained.

"Ivan, what are you doing here?" Antonio asked as he went near them.

"I live here." Ivan smiled widely and as soon as he said that Gilbert covered Ivan's mouth with his hand.

"Do you remember what I told you? Don't tell them!" the German snapped again, still with a mad glare.

"So…you mean, you told Ivan that he should not tell us that you and him live in the same apartment, but then he just said he live here and then you said that don't tell them, does that 'them' referring to us or to somebody else?" Antonio asked, he was just verifying that made all the other three guys in the room, kept silent for a moment thinking and repeating on their heads what just Antonio said.

The three guys looked at Gilbert, which then inhaled deeply and sighed. "Ja." He pouted; a chirp was heard behind Ivan caught their attention.

"Oh I almost forgot about the little guy." Ivan took a small bird cage and handed over to Gilbert. "I hope he will help you recover." he smiled.

The German was surprised and got excited; his anger from the Russian was gone in an instant. He didn't expect this at all. Inside the cage was small ordinary looking rounded yellow bird, with a small orange beak. This was the little creature that he and Gilbert saw at the mall's pet shop but the German wasn't able to adopt it since he didn't have enough money that time; he loved cute things, it's one of his weaknesses.

"Why didn't tell us that you two live in the same apartment?" Francis asked in curiosity as his eyes move to Gilbert then to Ivan.

"He told me not to tell anybody." The Russian said as his brows raised and pointed his left index finger to the man just standing just beside him.

Francis and Antonio looked at Gilbert, waiting for an answer.

"W-wha—do I have to tell everything?" Gilbert defensively said as he placed both of his arms cross his chest and looked at each every one of them.  
"We're your friends Gil, there's no need to hide it from us." Antonio happily said and smiled as he pats the Germans shoulder. "Unless there's a reason to." He added.

"It's not a big deal." Gilbert pouts and looked away, avoiding eye contact.

"Then why are you being so defensive and secretive about it?" Francis asked with a grin as he stood up and went near to the three guys across the room.

"I'm not!"

Francis stood between Ivan and Gilbert and placed both of hands around the two guys' shoulder. "Oh really? Is there something else we need to know?" he asked intriguingly as that grin grew widely on his face. The roommates looked at each other in surprise then turned their faces opposite to each other as a slight blush formed on their faces, both went speechless.

Antonio cut the awkward moment by telling his three friends to get on with their drinking session. Gilbert refused to bring out the porn discs and just turned the tv on and switched to a movie channel. Francis started to strip half naked when he felt his body burning up due to the liquor and started to talk and laugh loudly. Antonio talked a lot of nonsense topics that even he have a hard time to connect and understand what he was saying, adding to that are his odd jokes that seems like he's the only one who's able to get it, leaving the three with confusion. He is just a cheerful, happy-go-lucky guy. Gilbert knew that both of his buddies are near drunken state and having a good time.

* * *

Since it's almost midnight; Francis and Antonio said their greetings to Gilbert, both kissed his cheek, leaving the German blushing.

"Get the fuck out already!" Gilbert pushed his friends out from the apartment, despite the rough treatment; he wanted his buddies to go home safely before they would even pass out.

"You two have fun now!" Francis sneaked his head back inside the apartment before the door closes; he giggled looking at Gilbert naughtily then winked to Ivan as the German pushed his face away closing the main door.

"Good riddance." Gilbert said as he went back on his seat. He stretched both of his arms and held the back of his neck. He and his roommate are just tipsy, not as drunk as the two who just left.

They decided to continue drinking; both are used to drink heavily. That's why it takes a lot of liquors for them to be in a drunken state. But their preferences varies, the Russian prefer vodka and the German would be beer. They're not even done past midnight, they had a good conversation talking about random things, didn't even bother to focus on what's on tv. Out of nowhere their already talking about their kissing dare; Ivan made fun of Gilbert how he chickened out and his reaction, but the German already had forgiven him, and apologized how he acted so immaturely that time. It's not big deal anymore; after all, it's just between the two of them.

Clearly, the effect of alcohol is taking over their system, not so conscious on what they're saying and acting. For the second time, Gilbert challenged to do that dare again. The two boys slowly leaned their faces towards the other, their faces were already slight red from the booze and can't really determine if their blushing or not. As their lips just centimeters apart, both quickly moved away giggling from doing the stupid act. Right after, they stood up and wanted to retire for the night leaving the living room in total mess.

Gilbert was just three steps away in front of Ivan when suddenly the German stopped and turned to his back, held the Russian's face with both of his hands then kissed him passionately. Unfortunately Ivan wasn't responding and just stood there. The German felt that his attempt failed, as he is about to move away, the Russian suddenly pulled him back closer to him. Ivan's hands are already wrapped on the other's waist, kissed him back aggressively and pinned him to the wall, pushing his body to Gilbert- feeling each other's heat. Gilbert felt his crotch area tightened and so as his roommates'. Still drowning from the wild kiss, his left hand fumble for the bedroom's door knob, he twisted it to open and pulled his roommate into their bedroom, they didn't bother to open the lights or close the door, after all no one would see them.

Their lips sealed each other from the hot, passionate kiss; both boys tried to dominate each other and they moved towards the bed on the right, which is Gilbert's. Ivan removed only his coat and scarf, and then did the same to Gilbert's jacket and shirt leaving him half naked. The German lay on his bed with the Russian on top of him. Ivan broke the kiss, stood on his knees, between Gilbert's thighs; he started to move his hands lower to unbuckle the other's belt, unzipped his trousers and yanked over him, leaving the German with only his black boxers on. The Russian smirked seeing the semi erected penis of his roommate underneath those boxers, then slowly moved his eyes to look on Gilbert's upper body; he has a lean body with visible well toned abdominal muscle and also his upper and lower extremities. Ivan turned his purple eyes to the face of the man below him; those crimson eyes starred back and a grin started to form on his lips.

"No need to say a compliment, I already knew that I'm hot and have an awesome body." Gilbert proudly said as he enjoyed seeing Ivan speechless and looked amazed starring at his almost naked body, his pale milky white skin which was very tempting to touch. The room was dark, since the door was open, light from the hallway connecting the bedroom to the living room gives off a little luminance.

The Russian responded by unbuttoning his shirt revealing his upper body; he was as fit and lean as the German but with broader shoulder and bigger built. Gilbert was shocked, his eyes widened in awe at what he just saw, his jaw slightly dropped. He raised his upper body a little, leaning on his left elbow as a support. Unconsciously his right hand moved forward to feel the Russian's upper body, his palm moved from the other's chest down to his abs; he's just making sure if his eyes are lying on what it's seeing, but they're not. Underneath those conservative and many layers of clothing, Gilbert thought that his roommate has a chubby body that's why he rarely show some skin, but he was definitely wrong.

Ivan loved Gilbert's reaction; he pushed Gilbert gently to lie on the bed again and bend over him. He licked the other's lip signaling him to open his mouth. They started to kiss slowly but fervently, the taste of vodka and beer still lingers on their mouths, it's bitter yet sweet at the same time. Gilbert let Ivan take control of the kiss and allow him explore his mouth with his tongue. The Russian then moved to kiss him on the chin, in response, the German moved his head to his left said, giving a Russian a better access on his neck. Ivan alternately kissed and nibbled the area sending small waves of pleasure to Gilbert making him moan.

Soon the Russian moved to his chest area, taking one of the pink nipples on his mouth, licking it and bit it gently, as right thumb played with the other in circling motion, teasing it. Gilbert closed his eyes, his right palm buried into his roommates' hair; he moaned from time to time, he loved the wonderful erotic sensation. Ivan left some kiss marks on Gilbert's abs, he moved lower and found himself on Gilbert's pelvic area; he removed his roommates' boxers exposing a now hard and erected member. He held the shaft and gently stroking it from the base to the tip and used his thumb to tease the sensitive area; Gilbert's frequent moaning made Ivan hornier and aroused. The German gasp when the Russian took his member inside his mouth, sucking and licking it; bobbing his head up and down, Gilbert gripped onto Ivan's hair, his back arched as he did a silent howl, the feeling sends shiver to his spine.

Ivan raised himself. Using the back of his hand; he wiped the mixture semen and saliva on his mouth; leaving Gilbert in an almost climaxing state, with pre cum leaking out from his hard member. Gilbert looked at him with an annoyed look on his face; who would be happy if you're already feeling good then it was cut short and leave you in the middle of it, yet Gilbert didn't say a word. Ivan unbuckled his belt and trousers, then removed his boxers that made the other in state of surprise. This time it was Gilbert who went speechless as his eyes stayed glued on Ivan's member; he was bigger than him, he was enormous. The cold winter didn't feel a thing, thanks to the effect of alcohol and the heat their currently experiencing.

Ivan pressed himself on Gilbert, rubbing his erection to the other as he kissed him wildly, almost like devouring and sucking the soul out from the man below him. He held both of their hard packages and started to stoke it, lubricating it from each other's man juice. The German parted his legs on the sides as the Russian guided his member to the other's entry. Ivan grabbed Gilbert's wrists and pinned them on the bed as he thrust inside him slowly. The Russian clenched his teeth when he felt the pain, his member was being squeezed by the German's tight entry; Gilbert gave out a groan from the excruciating penetration. The painful experience made the two relieved from their drunken state.

Ivan inserted his member halfway and then withdraws; he looked down seeing streaks of blood covering his manhood. Even though he was fairly lubricated, his roommate's entry isn't properly prepared and stretched.

"What the hell are you doing to me?" Gilbert cried out as Ivan lifted his face to look at him.  
"I-I'm sorry." He frowned and looked a bit terrified.

"Move a-aah~!" he cried softly and the Russian thrust inside him again. "You bastard! Why did you do that again?" he glared at Ivan.

"But you told me to move."

"Move away!"

"You're…so tight, it hurts." He said as keep on thrusting deeper inside his roommate slowly with a constant pace.

"I'm more in pain than you!..Aahh!~ Fuck—"

"Da. I'm going to fuck you." he smiled and his movements are getting faster.

"That's not—what I meant! Stop fucking me!" the German whimpered both in pain and pleasure.

"No, I can't stop…Not right now." Ivan buried his face at between Gilbert's neck and right shoulder then slid both his hands onto the other's palm; their knuckles turned pale from the intense grip from each others' hands.

"Again…Do that again." Gilbert begged as Ivan hit his prostate; in response Ivan thrusts deeper, faster, and harder to hit that sweet spot. The German wrapped his legs at the Russian's waist and his arms at the other's back, his erection is being rubbed between their abdomens as he moans louder and more frequent; the pain didn't subside but their bodies enjoyed and focused more on the pleasure side.

"I-Ivan…I can't take it…anymore." Gilbert cried out, gasping between the words, his body stiffened and trembled trying to control his release.

"I'm almost!—hngh~" Hearing the German say his name that way-it was sweet music to his ear and made him reach climax; exploding hot liquid from inside, a second after and the other follows, releasing between their bellies.

Ivan collapsed above Gilbert, his face was still on the other's neck and he was still inside him; both panting and exhausted. The Russian raised himself and withdrew his already semi limp penis out of the German; leaking generous amount of seminal fluid tinged with blood. He then lay on his back beside Gilbert. The two was still in state of shock because of the deed.

"Don't you fucking dare to tell anyone about this!" Gilbert threatened as he stared at the ceiling.

"Da. Don't worry I'm not the 'kiss and tell' type of person." Ivan smiled also staring at the ceiling.

The two kept silent for awhile, it was an uncomfortable scenario. The Russian broke it up and called the German's attention "Gilbert, can i—" he moved to his side facing the other and leaned closer, but Gilbert cut him and pushed Ivan's face away using his hand.

"Not now! I'm fucking sore because of you!" the German glared at him, he was blushing.

"I was just asking for permission to hug you." said with a sad, upset tone.

"Fine." The mad stare from the other slowly disappeared, his mood changed instantly felt a bit of pity at the Russian when he was turned down.

"Couples cuddle after making love, yes?" he smiled, pulled Gilbert closer and hugged him.

"First of all we're not a couple and second, what we did is called stupidity, not love making."

"You said awhile ago 'not now', does this mean we can do this again." Ivan beamed of the thought.

"NEIN! It fucking hurts! Besides you're quite rough."

"Sorry I'll be gentle next time."

"There will be no next time."

"You enjoyed the first. I know you'll enjoy more, doing it for the second time around."

"Why you!— "Gilbert was snapped and about to say something but the Russian covered his mouth.  
"Shut up already, yes? i'm tired." He kissed him goodnight then closed his eyes and doze off to sleep.

The German have an urge to kick the Russian out of his bed but it seems like his body is too weak, he can't even break free from hug; he has no choice but to share his bed with him just for tonight.

* * *

TBC.


	4. Chapter 4

Warnings: AU. Yaoi. Language.

* * *

Chapter 4

Woke up in the sound of a constant chirping, but it didn't annoy him. Slowly he opened those crimson eyes that beautifully contrast to the hue of the pillow and sheets that cover him. He lazily faced the bedside table looking at the black digital alarm clock; it was already eleven thirty in the middle of the day. On top of the alarm clock is his new pet; the yellow bird he received as a present from Ivan yesterday. He called him Gilbird, he's just too adorable, and you can't resist and deny his cuteness.

Gilbert reached out his left arm to his pet and the small bird just hop on the back of his palm. He smiled patting the bird on his other hand and wondered why he was out of his cage. Gilbird suddenly flew on top of his head as he slowly sat up. His body hurts, almost like having the feeling of beaten up. Closed his eyes and inhaled deeply, remembering what occurred last night; not really sure what happened but all he can remember is that Ivan was on top of him and... His eyes opened in shock as he recalls what they were doing; they're screwing each other.

Immediately he examined himself; he looked down at his abdomen, kiss marks were everywhere. It almost looked like bruises, he touched it and it felt a bit tender. Gilbert lifted the blanket, he was still naked but the blood stain on the sheets caught his attention more than anything else, he frowned and his fist clenched onto the sheets. He was cursing, angry at himself, letting this happen; letting the Russian claim his 'first time' experience. One part of him regrets this, but his feelings were confusing him, in someway he liked that he got into that situation with Ivan.

The room was organized, no sign of any clothing at the floor. Moved to the side of the bed and dangled his feet curling his toes; last night post sex, his lower extremities felt a bit numb. He covered his body with the blanket and moved towards his closet to put on some clothes to warm him from the winter chills. His ass and back aches like hell that slowed his gait. Moved to the bathroom to wash his face and brush his teeth; while brushing, he noticed something on his neck from his reflection at the mirror. He spit out and gargled; pulled the collar of his shirt seeing bite marks on his neck and to his shoulder.

Ivan looked at Gilbert with a smile on his face; he was at the kitchen table and walked towards where Gilbert was. The German just stood on where he is, his left arm leaned against the bathroom door as a support; he glared at the other as he approached him.

"How are you? Are you still hurt?" Ivan asked as he's about to hold Gilbert's head.

"I'm fine. Don't touch me." Gilbert said as he shoved Ivan's hand away from him and walked away.

The Russian can see clearly at the other's facial expression that he is still in pain. He then grabbed the German's right shoulder and suddenly carried him bridal style.

"You fucking Russian! Put me down!" Gilbert yelled protesting.

"Join me for lunch." Ivan said as he put down his roommate to a seat in front of his at the kitchen table, then prepared and placed food at the other's plate. Gilbert looked away; he was pouting and blushing at the same time.

Gilbird hoped off from Gilbert's head and to the table between the two. Ivan gave him a small piece of bread and patted the bird's head with his right index finger.

"Hey…I haven't said thanks for giving him to me." Gilbert mumbled; rubbing both of his hands together between his thighs underneath the table. He was shy and can't look straight at Ivan.

"Welcome, I'm glad you liked him." Ivan smiled and continued eating.

"But still, I can't forgive you on what you did to me last night." He glared at the man in front of him, his face turning red.

"What WE did?" Ivan replied emphasizing that he didn't force the other to do it with him.

"You made me do it!"

"You're the one who initiate the first move!" Ivan grinned back at him and continued to tell Gilbert what exactly happened in details, resulting a dumfound reaction from the German.

"My body aches like hell! And it's your entire fault!"

"Stop acting like you're the only one who's in pain. Look what you did to me." Ivan lifts his shirt and showed cuts at his side and back. Fresh wounds that were formed by nails dug through the skin from an intense grasp on his back, and also trail of shallow cuts from it, showing signs of clawing-like act.

"I'm gonna castrate your balls if you continue that up!" Gilbert took the butter knife near him and held it on his left hand; stabbed it halfway on the wooden table furiously.

"Are you threatening me, yes?" the Russian just smiled, he didn't even show any signs of fear towards the German. Knowing that Gilbert was somewhat doing what he does—which is threatening others, it made him happy, he was just like him.

Gilbert halted seeing Ivan's reaction. He was just smiling but it's a bit disturbing, something's off and different. He doesn't admit it to himself but suddenly he felt terrified at Ivan; a second after, he tried to calm himself. "I-I'm sorry." He looked down and mumbled. The next thing he knew, Ivan stood up from his seat, learned forward, grabbed his chin to tilt it upward and kissed him sweetly.

* * *

The sky was gloomy; dark, heavy clouds covered the sky. From the news yesterday, there will be a mild snowstorm tonight, but what's more upsetting than anything was that class today wasn't cancelled. Gilbert was still staring outside the window, were he often place himself in almost every subject. History class isn't scheduled for today, meaning he won't be having a class with Ivan. He wondered why it seems like he misses the Russian yet they're roommates; he's like craving for Ivan when he can't be with him yet he push him away when he is near.

At the University Park; Gilbert and his best buddies where just hanging out during their free time. Francis was looking and saying a comment at everyone who passes by. Sitting on the bench beside them was Antonio, his cheerful personality really lights up everyone but not the German sitting on the other bench at his left side, not this time. Gilbert took out his phone every now and then, checking if he receives a message or something.

He was irritated at himself, on what he is acting and feeling lately. He finally decided to send a text message to Ivan asking where he is. Five minutes seems a long time if you're waiting for a reply to someone, especially if that someone is Ivan. Disappointed when the other didn't reply; he opted to call him instead and like in the past, he can't connect the call.

"That's it! I'm gonna kick your ass if I see you." Gilbert mumbled angrily and stood up. He removed some of the snow that got on his clothes and picked up his bag.

"Where you going?" Francis asked seeing his friend who's about to leave.

"I'm gonna find that Russian freak." Gilbert looked at Francis; the French was naughtily smiling.

"Ohohon you miss your boyfriend already?" said in a mocking tone as he raise a brow.

"Francis, will you shut the hell up?"

"Don't be too defensive Gil. It was just a statement…unless it's true."

"We're—just gonna continue our research!" it's not the real reason but his excuse sounds valid enough. Gilbert was embarrassed on what Francis said, he denies it even to himself but he just can't help but he really wanted to see Ivan.

"I think I saw him at the library awhile ago." Antonio added. The German just said goodbye to his friends and went to the university's library.

* * *

The school library was huge; you'll get lost inside if you're not quite familiar with it. Gilbert isn't much of a book person; he prefers looking on to the internet using his computer when it comes to researching facts and information because it is easier that way. Their history professor won't accept their papers when all their reference will be websites; so he gave the tasks to Ivan when it comes to finding book references.

Gilbert searched and looked at every table occupied by the students, he'll surely find Ivan somewhere in the area. Students from every level and courses are present in the building, but not all are here to use the library for its real purpose. On the far end, you can see some students sleeping at the table; their heads are covered with a book or something else, can't blame them because this time of the day is really boring and it's warmer inside the building. Some groups are quietly chatting, not really reading the books that are placed on their table; it's just like some sort of props to tell that they're really using those books. Even though Gilbert had an urge to use his phone, signs of banning the use of phone in the library are posted in every corner; almost everyone breaks this rule, but one of those obedient students who comply with this rule is Ivan.

At the isolated part of the library where only few students occupy the area; at the end corner, he saw a guy with cool brown hair and similar built with the person he is looking for. Gilbert was sure it was Ivan even though he is facing the opposite direction where the German is, and he was with someone else. Ivan's right arm placed at the other guy's chair, they seem close to each other, close enough that it made Gilbert irritated. He was sure that this person was the guy he saw with Ivan few weeks ago, the guy who wore glasses, since it's he has same hair color and that weird hair sticking out from his head.

He halted and didn't bother to approach Ivan because they seemed busy, too busy that he can't even check out his phone if there's a message or a call that he missed. The German went out to the building with a scorn in his face. Clearly he was a bit disappointed with Ivan, but more to himself; he tried to evaluate what he saw and the way he reacted to it. Is he jealous? Then suddenly his ego boosts and told himself, why he would be? He just laughed out the thought, but it still unclear why he was acting that way. He doesn't want to admit to himself that he liked the Russian, he like him a lot. And what he saw made his mood for the rest of the day horrible.

* * *

Before he went home, Gilbert bought an ice cream cone to treat himself; it's just one of the simple things that can alleviate any bad tempers. He looked at the sky; it was as gloomy just like him. The temperature dropped, the snow falls rapidly. He didn't have an umbrella with him to shield him from the cold, he walked in a faster pace, he must be at home before the bad weather escalates-the apartment is six more blocks away.

His coat and red hoodie was already soaked up from the snow, also blame the ice cream why he is shivering as he arrived in the apartment. His roommate was already at home but didn't bother to greet him. Gilbert immediately went to the bedroom to change clothes. Thankfully the room heater was on, it makes the apartment warmer and cozy. The weather worsens as he looked outside the window. Unfolding the blinds, it's almost like a blizzard out there. The visibility from the outside was very poor, and he can barely see the nearest building to his apartment.

As he's about to move out from the bedroom, the power was cut due to the snowstorm, sending total darkness throughout the room. A minute lapsed and he heard the Russian called him from the living room. They're still lucky enough that the apartment has an emergency light, but it is only fixed at one wall, on the left side, on top of the main door; illuminating a limited space which is the kitchen and the small living room.

Ivan was looking for something as he opens every drawer and hanging cabinet at the kitchen. Seeing a flashlight from one of the drawer excites him but he frowned when he tried to switch it on; it isn't working. He unlocks the lid where the battery is supposed to be place and just to find out that the flashlight didn't have any battery at all. Gilbert hugged himself, and rubbed his palms to warm them, since the electricity is out, so as the room heater.

The Russian sat at the couch and covered his body with a blanket, he looked at the German standing near him shivering; he let out a hand and asked Gilbert to come over.

"What do you want?" Gilbert glared; he's still annoyed with Ivan plus the cold weather.

"Sit beside me." Ivan smiled, he won't take no for an answer, and just as Gilbert was about to say anything or protest, he pulled the German and made him seat in front of him between his thighs. He then hugged his roommate and covered both of them with the blanket. Ivan placed his chin at Gilbert's right shoulder "See, it is warmer this way." he whispered and he snuggled his face at the other's neck.

The German didn't try to object, he loved the warm feeling. He hugged those arms wrapped on his waist, and tangled his feet to other's, underneath that blanket. They stayed in that position for quite sometime without even talking to each other. Ivan had his eyes closed; still his chin resting at Gilbert's shoulder, his breathing-soft and quiet. The German rested the side of his face to the other's head, he expected to smell the scent of his fruity shampoo but this time it's different, it's unfamiliar but he liked it, sweet yet invigorating. He's not using his kiddie shampoo anymore.

The dim yellow light produced by their only light source makes everything look so warm yet if you look outside the window just few feet away from the couch, the snowstorm outside seems endless. But Gilbert doesn't care, as long as Ivan is with him, near him, close to him-it will always be warm, and it made him smile inside.

Flapping sound followed by a chirp from Gilbird broke the silence.

"He looks cold." Ivan assumed; he was still awake despite that he looked asleep minutes ago.

As the German is about to hold him, Gilbird flew away and into his open cage placed on top of a small stool just beside the couch. The yellow bird puffed his feathers and rested on the hanging pedestal.

"You were looking for me this afternoon, I wasn't able to reply immediately, I was at the library." The Russian said as he hugged Gilbert closer.

"Yeah I know…I saw you." the German said in the most calm and soft way almost whispering.

"But why didn't you approach me? Do you need something?"

"I don't want to interrupt you and your friend."

"You meant Alfred? Well, he was asking me to teach him about our previous lecture in one subject."

"I see…"

"Is there's something bothering you?" Ivan was concerned at his roommate; he is kinda 'different'.

"Nothing."

"You can tell me."

"I told you its nothing—really."

"Are you not feeling well?" the Russian then held the German's forehead to feel if has fever. As his usual response, Gilbert shoved Ivan's hand away from his forehead.

"What the fuck is wrong with you? Didn't you understand what I just said?" he glared at him.

"Da! There's my Gilbert." Ivan grinned widely, hugged Gilbert tightly as he kissed him on the cheek.

The German wiped his cheek with his palm, where Ivan kissed him. "I'm not yours!" he blushed and looked at the other madly annoyed. "Don't treat me like you own me. I'm not like YOUR Alfred!"

Purple amethyst eyes widened in surprise, and then the Russian laughed in disbelief. "What is this about? Does Alfred have anything to do with this?"

"What are you getting at?" Crimson eyes narrowed and stared back at the Russian.

"What are YOU getting at? Don't tell me you're jealous at Alfred."

"I'm not! Why would I be?"

"You're acting weird lately my cute little bunny." Ivan said as he brushed his index finger up and down at Gilbert's cheek and amazed how his roommate blushed-he really looks so cute when he is like that.

"I'm not cute, I'm not little and I'm not your bunny! And will you stop doing that!" he tried to bite Ivan's finger, but he failed.

"You don't have to be jealous, I'm all yours." He whispered to Gilbert's ear and kissed the side of his neck. The German blushed even more hearing what the Russian just whispered to him as he touched and gently squeezed his inner thigh; it felt ticklish.

"Let me warm you up tonight." Ivan added as begun to grope Gilbert's private part. The German froze on his position; his hand tried to stop the Russian's hand but his body is responding differently, enjoying it. Ivan unfasten his roommates' trousers and slid his right hand inside the other's boxers; gently fondling that private part. His left hand explored Gilbert's chest and abdominal area, he can feel that the German is twitching every time his hand squeezes.

His mind protests, wanting to resist what the Russian was doing to him; his hand gripped on the Russian's right hand, have the urge to move it away, but he doesn't want Ivan to stop what he's doing to him. He leaned against the Russian; Gilbert titled his head back to rest onto Ivan's left shoulder. Covered his mouth with the back of his hand; biting it as he tried to stop himself to let out moans of pleasure, but it was a futile move. He positioned his body onto his right side slightly as his right hand grabbed Ivan's hair to move his head facing him. Gilbert kissed Ivan deeply, he was longing for that kiss—like what they did during the night when they had their 'first time'.

Both of their bodies heating up; Gilbert tuned around and sat on Ivan's lap, he kissed him wildly while moving his hips back and forth slowly feeling the Russian's growing erection against his. He then broke the kiss and faced Ivan with a smirk on his face as he grabbed and squeezed the Russian's private part. _"Now, it's your turn to be submissive." _ Gilbert said to himself, as he begun to peck on Ivan's lips down to his chin and to his neck while unbuttoning the shirt. He returned the favor, what Ivan did to him awhile ago; the German's hand begun to caress the Russian's upper body, muscles stiffening as his lips meet creamy-white skin. Now on the floor, Gilbert stood on his knees, his upper body position between Ivan's thighs. He bends and unfastens the Russian's trousers; he bit at the zipper and pulled it down.

He took the 'head' inside his mouth, his tongue played with it, licking it while his left hand strokes it gently. It feels so good when Ivan did this to him, its not just returning the favor but he was also curious about doing it. Ivan's was huge and he can only tolerate devouring half of its length. He felt the Russian held his head on both of his hands and gently pushing the German's head downwards to take him deeper. For the first few tries, Gilbert's gag reflex was stopping him, but it was nice of Ivan not to force him that much, he gave time to the German to over come his gag reflex before doing it again. Ivan leaned his back on the couch, his head rested on it but still looking at the man kneeling in front of him.

The Russian's moans turned him on as he begun to feel harder as hard as the member he is currently 'eating'. Gilbert slid his right hand on his own trouser and begun to masturbate at the same time giving Ivan a blowjob. Seeing his roommate touch himself while pleasuring him was such an intense moment. He never thought that Gilbert would bring out his horny side; he wanted to 'eat' him too. He grabbed Gilbert's face, moved it away to stop him on what he's doing. He told Gilbert stand in front of him; he held the German at his waist and move him closer. Both hands grasps on Gilbert's side and licked the tip part of the exposed hard member of his roommate and then sucked him hard.

Gilbert gasp as he felt that hot feeling; Ivan's mouth and his warm exhaled breathe every time his face comes close contact to his skin sends an awesome sensation, it' s so awesome that its very hard to explain and Gilbert loves it so much. The silver haired man caressed the hair of his roommate, those soft strands of cool brown colored hair. He held Ivan's head as he move his hips with slow, light thrusts—the feeling of fucking Ivan's mouth was so good. As he's about to climax, Gilbert moved Ivan's face but he wasn't able to control or even warn the other of his release. Cum splattered on the Russian's cheek and leaved some on the side of his mouth.

The German apologized in a stuttered way, he was gasping lightly as you can see puffs of cold air coming out from his mouth; his face was all red and lust still lingers in those crimson eyes. Ivan grabbed some tissue on the side table beside the couch and wiped Gilbert's man juice off his face.

"Remove you trousers." The Russian commanded and the German immediately did what he is told not even questioning why; he knew the reason and was willing to do it with Ivan for the second time around. Gilbert sat on top of Ivan's lap wrapped his arms around Ivan's neck as Ivan hugged him and they kissed passionately, tasting each other.

Ivan broke the kiss and asked Gilbert to suck on his fingers; his tongue played with the three digits inside his mouth, sucking it and lubricating it with saliva. The German was clueless on the Russian's next move, but still, he did what he was told. Few minutes ago, he wanted Ivan to be submissive and to dominate him this time but unconsciously he was the one being lured into that position —again.

The Russian withdrew his fingers as soon as he was satisfied on what the German did; his other hand grabbed his roommate's member, stroking it again. Gilbert looked down, he was surprised how his body reacts, and he never thought that he would be hard again in short period of time. He bit his lower lip feeling that his face and body is warming up, he grabbed Ivan's head on the side and kissed him wildly.

A sudden intrusion from his entry made him halt and broke the kiss to Ivan. The Russian slowly inserted his wet index finger inside Gilbert. The German hissed in pain, the muscles from his entry pushed the foreign digit out.

"Try to relax; I'll do it gently and slowly." Ivan assured him and Gilbert just responded with a nod.

As a second digit went in, sliding the fingers in and out slowly, Gilbert buried his face at Ivan's shoulder, he was still trembling but the resistance diminished. Finally the third finger went it, doing a scissoring-motion gently stretching the delicate membrane, preparing him for the penetration.

Ivan's other hand held both of their erection, lubricating it. He didn't want to cum awhile ago because he wants to do it inside Gilbert.

"Are you ready?" he whispered to the German's ear, "Are you sure you want to do this?" he added.

Gilbert nodded shyly, he was cutely blushing as he lifted his hips and positioned it on top of Ivan's hard erection. The Russian let the German move base on his pain tolerance; he doesn't want to force or traumatize him because of the pain. He let out a whimper as half of Ivan's length penetrated his entry. It's not as much as painful as the first; he was prepared this time, physically and psychologically.

It started slow but since Gilbert adjusted to it easily, they kept on thrusting at each other faster. Ivan guided Gilbert's hips from moving up and down, bouncing above him; the neglected erection was rubbed between them yet it never went limp and still hard as before. Their face so close to each other, red from the body heat, lustful purple and crimson eyes staring at each other, short kisses from time to time; the shortness of air intake resulted in panting and moaning from the extremely-pleasuring act of love making. The German came twice tonight, even though the Russian had only once, he was still pleased. Seeing the opportunity for another round with Gilbert in the future would be beyond satisfaction.

* * *

TBC.

thank you for reading my first fic. i really appreciate the feedbacks/reviews for this.


	5. Chapter 5

Warnings: AU. Yaoi. Language.

* * *

Chapter 5

Almost fifteen minutes has passed and yet their history professor isn't present inside the classroom. One of the main regulations of the University is that, when a professor didn't arrive during the first thirty minutes of class hours, the students are allowed to have their class dismissed. When this happens, the professor will have a salary deduction. That's why as much as they can; professors should always be on time.

Gilbert on his seat, both hands on his desk, his elbow as support as he keeps on staring at the round, white wall clock placed on the middle, above the black board. Focusing on the clock's second hand as it moves. A minute has passed and it already seems like forever. He was doing a count down, fifteen more pain staking minutes to class dismissal. Crossed his fingers and hoped that the professor won't show up.

Everyone on the class had their own business while waiting. Some of the girls are chatting with their peers. Some guys had their portable game consoles on their hands, transcending them to their own 'virtual world'. Small portion consisting of students categorized as book worms and geniuses have their area too. They're not the silent type since they're doing a debate at the moment adding noise pollution to the already loud environment.

On the front row, Gilbert can see Arthur complains as he rants about something. Beside him was Francis, obviously he was making fun of the British guy again. The Briton stood from his seat and pulled the French's hair on side and took out a small size scissor from his pocket. Arthur has a sadistic grin on his face as his fingers do snipping moves. Gilbert chuckled as he looked at Francis pleading at Arthur not to do it.

Francis loved his hair so much; you can touch his entire body but not his hair-his 'golden' hair. Finally the Briton let go and walked away and sat on the opposite row. Antonio is not present on his seat, Gilbert gazed at every corner to find his Spanish friend but he's nowhere to be found inside the classroom.

Felt that his phone vibrates from his pocket; Gilbert took it out and read the message he just received and it's from Antonio. _"Tell me if the professor is already there. Okay?" _ The German replied a message with an animation of a small cute monster doing a nod. He asked where he is but Antonio didn't reply back. He slides his phone back in his pocket; he knew that Antonio may have gone to that Italian guy named Lovino, again. Despite that Lovino already rejects him; Antonio still persistent to win him. He may act a bit pushy but it's apparent that the Italian likes the attention Antonio's been giving to him.

The Russian seated in front of him was taking a nap. Both of his hands placed on his desk, his upper body bends over and his head rested on his arms. Gilbert wondered how Ivan could sleep peacefully in such situation. The German smirked as he recalled what they did last night. They had four uninterrupted rounds of rough sex. Ivan wanted to stop after the third round but Gilbert demands to do it one more time. Their love making ended almost three in the morning. Unfortunately to the Russian, he had to wake up early because his first subject for that day starts at seven in the morning. The German had rested well since his class starts at ten.

The roommates may not be vocal about their true feelings but they do show care and love for each other a lot; actions do speak louder than words. But in front of their friends, they don't act as a sweet couple, just close friends since they're more comfortable keeping their real deeper relationship as a secret. They never talked about their real status as a couple, nor having an exact date when they started being lovers. No labels, no limits but they have commitment to one another.

Also, they had been satisfying each other's sexual needs. Making love to each other almost everyday, especially at weekends. Sometimes Gilbert demands it and Ivan never failed to please him; he never thought of doing it will someone else. His mind and body wanted only Ivan, exclusively only for him.

* * *

Five minutes to class dismissal, some of their classmates already stood up from their seat, picking up their bags and belongings. Gilbert did the same, he tapped Ivan's back to wake him up and suddenly a Caucasian woman around her forties entered the classroom. She's a brunette, her hair tied up on a bun at the back of her head. Wearing glasses, a white cardigan, dark brown pencil cut skirt and black stilettos.

"On your seats." She said to everyone. The students who are about to leave the room went back to their respective seats with a disappointed look on their faces. The woman walked in front chin up high and placed her black handbag and some folders on the professor's table in front of the class. Everyone went silent when she dropped her eye glasses halfway on her face, her eyes narrowed as she gazes at the students attentively. She puts back her glasses on and lightly slammed both of her hands on the table.

"I'll be your substitute teacher for this subject." She introduced herself as Ms. Lana. Some of the students whined because their minds were already programmed that their class will be cancelled.

"Silence!" the professor snaps "You should be grateful I'm here. Don't act like high school students, you're in college now. You're already matured adults!" The students were terrified. She is one hell of a terror teacher; nerve-racking and scary. One of the students asked about the previous professor and the substitute told them that he took a leave. Explaining that their previous professor developed a mild pulmonary disease caused by smoking and he needed a break.

She sat on the chair and flipped open her folder which contains names and other details like contact information of each student belonging to the section. Immediately she randomly picked one and asked the student to discuss their previous lecture. Good thing the student was one of the best among them and he was able to explain it clearly. But the substitute wasn't satisfied and chooses another name from the list. This time she called Antonio.

"_Oh shit!" _Gilbert said to himself, he totally forgot to send a message to his friend.

"Antonio Fernandez Carriedo!" she called again, now with a louder voice "Not present?" she added and no one responded. Incredibly Antonio showed up on the door two seconds later. The professor turned her face to her left where Antonio stands.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"I-I'm a student in this class. Antonio Fernandez Carriedo." The Spanish froze on his position; the woman in front of him was very frightening seeing her for the first time.

"Where have you been young man?" she asked as she lifts one of her brows.

"A-at the men's restroom." He lied but his mind was able to process a very convincing excuse.

"Take your seat." She commands as Antonio rushed to his seat, he was sweating cold.

Due to limited time, the substitute continued to discuss and finish the planned topics for the day. The way she delivers the lecture was fine, but the students are more comfortable with their previous professor. Her scary glances, the way she speaks, her body language really affects the students in a negative way.

* * *

After class, Ivan and Gilbert decided to chill out at the arcade from the near by mall. An hour and a half later, they went to the supermarket located on the mall's ground level. They need to stock up food and other necessities. Took a cart and pilled it up with their basic needs as they stroll on every corner of food shelves. The items were mostly junk foods like chips, sodas and beers in can; blame the German for that. On the lighter side, the Russian prefers healthier alternatives. They went to the fruits section for their last stop.

"I really cant' choose, green apples or red apples." Ivan said as he starred at both variants of the apples. "Which one is better?" he asked the man beside him but he just shrugged his shoulders.

Ivan took a single pack containing six pieces of apples and another pack of the green ones. He was still unsure what to buy. The long fifteen seconds of waiting for the Russian's decision made the German impatient.

"Can't choose between the two? Buy both. Simple as that." Gilbert said as he grabbed both packs from Ivan's hands and put it on the cart.

Few feet from where they stand, an old lady stretched her arm to reach out to the top most divider. Ivan kindly helped her. He asked on what the old lady needs, two pairs of oranges and a bag of grapes. The Russian looked around him, noticed that his roommate was already gone. He saw him browsing a shelf beside the magazine stand few feet near the one of the salesclerk's counter.

Gilbert taking few moments familiarizing each type of condoms, there are plenty varieties of it; from flavored ones, to dotted, with rings and even some that vibrates. He took one of the small purple square shaped boxes and looked at the description noticing the sizes. S, M, L, XL indicating small medium large and extra large. Flipped the small box and read the label on the back, a light embossed picture of the actual diameter of the contraceptive is visible.

"Are you planning on buying that?" Ivan said as he stood beside Gilbert.

"Just in case." Gilbert said as puts the box back on its place and took another type, the yellow box for the dotted rubber. He flipped the box to see the back label and formed a C shape with his hand.

"What are you doing?" Ivan tilted his head wondering.

"I'm measuring yours." The German giggled, he looked at his roommate who responded with a pout.

"I don't need it. Even we do it several times a week, you will not get pregnant." Ivan kept his voice into minimal, not wanting anyone to hear them especially in public.

"I know silly!" Gilbert lightly hit Ivan on his forehead with the small box.

"Young man, thank you for helping me back there." it was the old lady Ivan met at the fruit section. The boys didn't notice her and they were stunned when suddenly she showed up in front of them out of nowhere.

"Glad to help you ma'am." The Russian innocently smiled.

"Are you gonna use those?" she asked as she points the condom box Gilbert is holding.

The German shook his head and pointed at Ivan "Oh not me, he will." He stopped and realized what he just did. Ivan looked at his little bunny with confusion on his face. Why Gilbert did said that.

The old granny starred at Ivan's crotch area then looked up to see the face of the young gorgeous man who helped her.

"I like it." she mischievously smiled nodding her head slightly as her eyes grew bigger. "See you around young man." She walked away wiggling her fingers saying goodbye. Both the boys stood still and went silent.

Ivan was unable to react; he frowned and felt goose bumps all over him, he was horrified. Gilbert looked back at the old granny who is now meters away from them and quickly to Ivan. The German burst out laughing, the Russian frowned even more as his eyes moved to stare at his annoying roommate.

* * *

Another week has gone by, and until now Gilbert and his classmates still feel unease towards their substitute professor in their history class. The previous days of lecture aren't boring, it's worst —it's terrifying. Gilbert wanted to skip the subject but it's a bad idea and it would be damage his academic records.

The whole classroom was quiet; an exam was scheduled for today, it's quite tricky and hard to answer. Every student pays attention at their own test paper. Gilbert concentrated on a series of test questions related to each other. He was sure he encountered this topic, it's either he read it or Ivan said it while they were reviewing. Placed his left arm on his desk, his elbow as a support, his head rested on his palm. He tried to focus, recalling what he and Ivan have been studying.

* * *

Last night, Ivan forced Gilbert to study with him knowing that there would be an exam the following day. But the German didn't take it seriously. They both have their own study table at the bedroom. It's the most applicable place to study but they prefer to do it at the kitchen, just to be away from their tempting comfy beds. The boys sat in front of each other with their books placed on top of the table.

Ivan was asking him questions about the subject but his little bunny is either eating flavored potato chips, playing with Gilbird or just answering I don't know. Few minutes later, Gilbert rested his head on top of his book, pretending to be asleep. He wanted Ivan to let him rest and sleep on his bed, but the Russian knew it's only a bluff since the German always do that when he's lazy studying.

Gilbert grabbed his phone and played some game applications on it, then got bored with it five minutes later. He slouched on his seat, puffed his right cheek and glared angrily at his roommate. The German kicked one of the table's leg several times just to distract and aggravate the man in front of him. The Russian moved his eyes to take a glance at his little bunny. He didn't say anything and immediately went back on reading his book; he didn't mind what his roommate is doing.

Gilbert's pen fall off the table due to his unstill movements, he bends down to pick it up. Ivan looked around wondering where Gilbert went and the next thing he knew, his roommate crawled under the table and his head already between his thighs.

"What are you doing down there?" Ivan said as he moved his chair backwards.

"I was just looking for my pen. See!" Gilbert naughtily smiled as he lifts his hand showing the thing he's been searching for. He moved closer, both of his hands cupped Ivan's knees then slowly fondled the Russian's thighs. His head just inches away from his man's bulking crotch.

"We have to study my little bunny, not tonight." Ivan looked down seriously at Gilbert, his hands still holding his book in upright position on top of the table.

"Did I say something? I didn't say that you'd stop studying, right?"

Ivan ignored him and turned back his focus on reading the book. The man under the table didn't bother to crawl out. Instead he stood on his knees, unzipped his man's pants and gave him a hand job. Gilbert gave light kisses and licks starting from the base to the tip of Ivan's dick. Put the head inside his mouth, his tongue played with it, while his hands strokes the shaft. Ivan tried to concentrate on what he's reading, wanting Gilbert to know that he won't submit to him. His tried to recite the facts that he just memorized awhile ago just to divert his attention but he really can't focus. The German can already hear moans coming out from the Russian as he starts to breathe heavily.

Gilbert giggled; he was really challenging Ivan to his limits. He began to move his head, giving Ivan an awesome blowjob, taking him in faster and deeper to reach his throat as he moans while sucking. The Russian surrendered, he rested his back on the chair and both of his hand grabbed the German's head guiding it and pulling it closer to him. Gilbert halted and tried to resist, he can now tolerate two-thirds of Ivan's length, but his man wanted to take him whole. Gilbert looked up and glared at Ivan, their eyes met. Lust and desire lingers from the Russian's eyes; he looked so seductive and sexy that moment.

"I want you so badly right now." Ivan whispered.

Gilbert was about to give in. It's difficult to resist Ivan especially in that kind of situation. But the German shook his head; he withdrew and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. "You told me not tonight. Am I right?" he smirked. All he wanted was Ivan to plead to him more, hear him say his name, longing to have him. The German was trying to dominate the Russian even though he's always at the bottom when it comes to love making.

"Please my little bunny? Even just for fifteen minutes."

"Nein."

Most of the time, Ivan acts and thinks more mature compared to Gilbert. Raised with a kind of lifestyle where he could acquire all things he wanted, he really doesn't like being turned down. He is quite a spoiled brat and not used to the word 'no' when it comes to his request.

With a mischievous, sadistic smile on his face, Ivan pushed Gilbert's head down to take him again. Gilbert tried to remove Ivan's hands on his head but he can't. With few struggles, the German gave up and just let the Russian take over. Uncomfortably taking Ivan's huge manhood inside his mouth to his throat, his jaw starts to hurt. He was cursing Ivan on his mind, Gilbert can't admit to himself that was starting to enjoy Ivan's rough treatment. He hates that he actually love the feeling of being controlled by the Russian.

Gilbert rested his arms back on Ivan's legs, he was moaning louder as he sucked him harder and faster; engulfing the Russian's length with mixture of saliva and cum. Ivan ejaculated inside Gilbert's mouth and he was amazed to see his little bunny swallowed it all. The German withdrew as he coughed out, caused by the sudden release of manly fluids directly to his throat.

Ivan lifted his Gilbert's chin to face him. The German was blushing with wanton lust, like an adorable submissive pet that just made his owner proud. His mouth parted slightly, a little portion of cum dripped on the side of his mouth. The Russian wiped it using his thumb but the German licked and sucked his thumb right away, not wanting to waste even a single drop of love juice.

"You're amazing." Ivan praised him sweetly as he bends forward to kiss his horny little bunny.

"Share me your answers for tomorrow's exam. Okay?" Gilbert demands as he pulled Ivan on the neck for them to kiss again.

* * *

He recalled those words, what Ivan tried to memorize last night. Those exact words that his roommate vocalized. But all he can remember was their moans of pleasure and the way Ivan was saying his name while pleasing him.

"Five more minutes." The substitute professor said that made Gilbert wake up from his daydream.

He looked at his test paper and half of it is still left blank and waiting to be answered. He slightly kicked Ivan's chair from behind signaling him that he needed answers. Like before, Ivan slowly moved his hand on his side towards his back unnoticeable. He slid a small folded piece of paper containing his answers to share to Gilbert.

The German clumsily dropped the small piece of paper on the floor. He looked in front to check out on the substitute professor. Gilbert halted he saw that the professor was starring back at him. He knew he was already in big trouble. He panicked a little; he was anxious and wondered if the scary professor saw that he dropped something. Gilbert didn't bother to pick it up; he certain that it's better to fail a simple exam than being caught cheating first hand.

Gilbert concentrated back on his paper; his mind went blank and can't even think or write a guess answer. He heard the professor's footsteps slowly coming closer to him, those stomping five-inch tall heels echoes throughout the classroom. He didn't dare to lift his head as the professor stopped on his row and she's now beside him. She stood there for three seconds and placed both her arms across her chest. "Pass your papers." She told everyone and walked away.

The German was relieved, but he knew that it'll only be temporary. The students begun to stand up, grabbed their belongings, placed their test papers on top of the professor's table and walked out of the room. Small numbers of students already left in the classroom and Gilbert thought that it's time to face his fear and pass his paper. He walked hastily to go out from that hell hole, not even taking glance at the professor.

"Mr. Beilschmidt, don't leave yet. I would like to speak to you." the professor said in a firm voice that made Gilbert stop.

"About what ma'am?" the German turned around. Tried to keep his cool, not wanting to be obvious about the foul move he did during the exam. The professor didn't reply and just looked at her student as she raised a brow. Gilbert backed off and sat on the second chair at the front row.

Ivan was second to the last student who finished the exam. He called on Gilbert for them to go home but the German frowned and shook his head. As the last student vacated the room, the professor called Gilbert to come near him. He stood in front of her as he swallows and felt that his hands went cold. Ivan went near him in curiosity. The professor sitting on her chair, she removes her glasses and placed it on top one of her folders at her left. She then stood up, eye level same to his student. She stared at him for few seconds before frankly uttering the words Gilbert is already expecting her to say.

"Can you tell me, what was that piece of paper you dropped from your seat during the exam?"

"I-I…it was…" Gilbert looked away, you can see clearly on his face the shame he was trying to hide.

"So you don't admit that you cheated? Okay… Reporting a student is easy as one, two, three." The professor said as she organized the papers and placed it inside her folder.

"He didn't cheat. That piece of paper was mine." Ivan said. It made Gilbert speechless, he was shocked. The professor didn't believe the Russian. Ivan took the paper on the floor, showed it to the professor. He verifies it by comparing his hand writing from his test paper.

"Mr. Braginski you know that you're liable for your actions." The professor warned him.

"I will accept any consequence you'll be giving to me." The Russian humbly said.

The professor looked at both students as she stood up "I'll have to think about this. You can go now."

* * *

It was already sundown, street lights are already on when they walked back home. Ivan noticed that Gilbert was unusually quiet; he had a sad look on his face and seems to be absent minded.

"Are you okay?" the Russian asked in concern.

"Why did you do that?"

"Did what?"

"I'm the one who cheated. I should take the punishment not you."

"Don't worry about it my little bunny." Ivan smiled in a carefree way.

"But—" Gilbert halted; he was feeling guilty and upset. He didn't anticipate this to happen and didn't want that Ivan would sacrifice his clean academic records just let him off the hook.

Ivan turned back to face Gilbert. "I told you, I'll do anything for you." he smiled like a naive child.

"I'm sorry…" still feeling down, the German can't even look straight forward at his roommate.

"Everything will be okay. Come on, let's get some ice cream. You need to cheer up." Ivan grabbed Gilbert's hand and pulled him; taking him to the nearest ice cream parlor.

* * *

TBC.


	6. Chapter 6

Warnings: AU. Yaoi. Language

* * *

Chapter 6

It's a usual day at the university for most students, but for Ivan it's not. Seated on one of the gray cushioned chairs inside the department's faculty office, he waited patiently for their substitute professor in history. He was told that he should report to her that afternoon after his class, they would settle things up regarding the cheating incident. Ivan looked at the wooden double door, counting every staff and students coming in and out of the office, then took a peek at his wrist watch. He had been sitting there for more than an hour now.

He took out his phone and sent a text message to Gilbert. _"Please don't wait for me. She's still not here and I don't know how long this will take."_ Gilbert sat on one of the chairs at the building's lobby alone, waiting for Ivan. He was preoccupied, worried and anxious. He read Ivan's message and he replied that he'll still wait for him.

Ivan courteously talked one of Ms. Lana's female colleagues and asked where she might be, but sadly, the woman was also clueless on her whereabouts. The woman kindly helped Ivan by looking onto the faculties' timetable at one of the computers to find the professor's schedule for that day. The classroom and section she should be teaching during that time. The Russian was disappointed when the woman told him that Ms. Lana's last class was over two and half hours ago and she might have gone home already. Thoughtfully gave his thanks to the woman for her time. Ivan sighed as he closed the faculty office's door. He and Gilbert waited for nothing.

Gilbert stood up from his seat as he saw Ivan approaching near him. "How was it?" he asked.

"I wasn't able to talk to her. They told me that she might be at her house by now."

"So…we wasted almost two hours of our lives just to wait for her."

"I'm sorry. I told you, you don't have to wait for me."

"It's fine. I'm starving, let's eat."

As the two boys walked down the stairs at the building facade, Ivan received a call. It was from an unknown number, and then he answered it.

"Mr. Braginski, where are you?" the unknown caller from the other line said.

"May I know who this is please?" Ivan asked, heard a somewhat familiar voice.

"It's Ms. Lana, your substitute professor in History. Where are you?" she asked again.

"I'm about to leave the University. I was waiting for you at your department's faculty office awhile ago. They told me that you might have left the campus by this time."

"Yes. I'm at a Japanese restaurant located beside the city's central park at the eastern part, end of the block. Go here and we'll discuss about your problem." the professor ended the call.

"What did she say?" Gilbert wondered.

"She wanted me to go this Japanese restaurant near the city's central park. We'll talk there."

"I'll go with you."

"Are you sure? I thought you're hungry."

"I guess I'll just eat at the restaurant while the two of you talk things out. Besides, it's really my fault, and I should be the one involved not you."

* * *

It's the time of the day when students from all level and employees are about go home. So it's expected that during rush hour, public transportation of all kinds are loaded. The two went to the nearest train station. They decided to use the train as their mode of transportation since it is cheaper, faster and it has a terminal just beside the city's central park.

Ivan grabbed Gilbert's hand firmly; pulled him as he rushed to get them inside the train. All seats are taken, most of them occupied by women, children and elderly people. They two didn't have any choice but to stand up like the rest of the crowd. It's already jam-packed when they got in, people from different aspects of life being squeezed inside the train like sardines in a can. But the boys are still lucky, they was able to place themselves in the corner where the huge glass windows are.

Gilbert was in front of Ivan, his back facing the taller man behind him. The Russian held one of the metal, vertical handrails with one of his hand and wrapped his other arm around the German's waist; he wanted his roommate to lean on him. Gilbert is not really comfortable with any public display of affection but this time was an exception. Placed both of his arms crossed on his chest, just above Ivan's. He was positive that only few can barely notice his man's hand on his waist. After all, the people around them are complete strangers, so he doesn't mind it at all.

The two stared at the beautiful sunset view from the horizon; the sky looked like a painting, different hues building up, creating colorful mixture of gradients tangled with the clouds. City lights starts to glow sporadically from houses and commercial buildings. But Gilbert's mind was floating elsewhere. He wondered why the professor wanted to discuss an academic related problem to her student outside the school premises. He had doubts about the motive, but he thought that he is just over thinking things out so he didn't bother to share it to Ivan.

The German became aware; cutting his train of thoughts when he felt the Russian pulled him closer and then blew light air on his nape. Ivan's lips met the back of his head. Gilbert felt his man's huge package on his back, pressed against his ass and the sudden rush of air on his nape sent shivers to his spine. The train's jerky movements aren't doing him any good. The German's face turned red and his member started to push against the zipper of his pants. But thankfully he was saved from further unplanned sexual stimulation when the train's door opened which diverted his attention. Finally they arrived at the city central park train station.

"I need to go to the restroom!" Gilbert said as they board off the train and quickly went to the men's restroom on the left. Ivan waited patiently for Gilbert outside the men's public restroom; he looked at his wrist watch and realized that he had been standing there for thirteen minutes already.

"What took you so long?" the Russian asked as they walk towards the terminal exit.

The German looked at him poker-faced "I was trying to calm 'him'."

"Trying to calm who?" Ivan got confused, turned his head to the smaller man beside him.

"Him." Gilbert said and looked down at his crotch.

The Russian giggled "You're really sensitive. At first, I was having doubts if it would have an effect on you. But now I'm sure because I have proven it."

"Are you telling me you did THAT on purpose?" The German halted and looked at his man in disbelief. He referred to the stimulating incident he experienced minutes ago inside the train.

"Da!" Ivan laughed.

"You stupid Russian! I will never stand close to you again on a train!"

* * *

As the pedestrian traffic light went green, the two crossed the street and went near the central park's map posted on a notice board; to search where the Japanese restaurant is located. Good thing it's the only Japanese restaurant on the area and they thought that I'd be easy to find. The boys decided to walk inside the huge park. It felt nice to breathe fresh air. Tall trees and lots of different kinds of flowers bloomed all over the place, which you can hardly ever see in a busy urban city. A stream of water runs peacefully in the middle of the park. Restaurants and shops are on random locations. From professional runners to ordinary civilians walk on the wide, light brown-colored bricked lane.

They have passed by the city central park several times but this is their first time to actually step on the area. They haven't appreciated it until now, never thought that the place is really nice once you're inside it. Got hooked with the view, the two already loss their sense of direction and even blamed each other for not paying attention on where their feet had been taking them. Luckily they spot one of the guards patrolling the area. They asked him and he was able to tell them where the Japanese restaurant is located.

The two finally saw what they've been searching for. Gilbert imagined that it was a 'kawaii' type Japanese café with waitresses that dressed as maids like the one he saw at the internet , but it wasn't he expected. It was a classy, sophisticated place that serves Japanese food, but still has a European touch to it. A service crew opened the door for them. As the boys entered the place, they searched for the female professor, but she's nowhere in sight. The door man asked them who they are looking for. Ivan was about to say something but he was cut off when they a waiter excused himself to ask the two guys.

The waiter said Ivan's last name and the Russian confirmed it by a nod. The two followed the waiter to the table of the client he had been serving. The professor was alone on a table for two on the far end, private corner of the restaurant. She took a sip of tea from a cup and turned his head towards the approaching gentlemen.

"You didn't tell me that you'll bring someone with you. I thought that you'll go here alone." She said as she looked up on Ivan, then to Gilbert as she raised a pointy brow. The two boys glanced on each other.

"Should I add another seat ma'am?" the waiter courteously asked as he bowed his head slightly.

"No need." Gilbert told to the waiter. "I'll wait outside." He said to Ivan. The German was about to move away but the Russian grabbed his arm to stop him.

"Hey, don't leave me here." Ivan mumbled with a sad puppy look on his face.

Gilbert removed Ivan's hand from his and turned him to face the other way, pushed him slightly towards the professor and hurriedly disappeared from their sight.

"Take a seat and join me." Ms. Lana offered as the waiter poured champagne on wine glass for the two. The Russian sat on the chair in front of the professor, but his eyes searched at the other side, wondered where his little bunny went.

"You seem close to Mr. Beilschmidt." The professor said with a bit of disappointment based from the tone of her voice. Ivan turned his focus to her and said yes in response.

* * *

As the German got out, he felt his stomach grumble. Immediately he looked around to find the nearest fast food chain. He cancelled his plan to have a meal in the Japanese restaurant after he realized that the money he currently have isn't enough for fine dinning. Finally saw a food chain inside the park; unfortunately it is full of customers since it's already dinner time. Gilbert decided to just have his order for take out.

Gilbert sat on a park bench, near the Japanese restaurant. He picked a good spot since he was facing the creek surrounded by colorful lights that reflects beautifully on the water. Eating cheeseburger, picking on his fries from time to time, soda placed beside him. It's been awhile since he had his last 'me-time' because Ivan is always with him. Before, he thought that being alone is awesome, but come to think of it that it is better when his man is next to him. He wished that he is physically with him at the moment. To share his food while having a chat with him about anything under the clear, starry, night sky; sadly he's not, because Ivan is in that Japanese restaurant with that scary bitch.

The German wondered what they discussed about. A lot of questions entered his mind. It made him preoccupied with his thoughts again. He slurped the soda through the straw, he just finished his dinner. The sudden tap on his shoulders startled him and he almost jumped the hell out on his seat in surprise, spurting the liquid out of his mouth. The Russian quietly sneaked on his back then leaned his chin on top of his little bunny's head then hugged him with both hands. Gilbert tilted his head up with annoyance as Ivan kissed his head.

"Get off!" Gilbert madly said as he lightly smacked his man's forehead with his hand.

"Don't want to." Ivan pestered the man below him, but immediately got off and sat beside him.

"How was it?" Gilbert asked and sucked his soda to empty it.

"Well, she told me that—" the Russian said, he was cut due to that sound the German is creating.

"Told what?"

"She wants…me…to…" Ivan couldn't continue because every time he's about to say something, Gilbert kept on sucking loudly and shaking the ice cubes inside the already empty drink on his hand.

The Russian stopped talking and starred at him expressionless; the German giggled and still kept on doing it. Gilbert was making fun on Ivan, and it was effective since he was distracted from it.

"What did she say to you?" the German asked one more time. But he didn't receive any response. Instead of saying a word, the Russian just brushed his palm to his little bunny's face, from forehead down to his chin. The two stayed there for awhile; taking a stroll while having their usual, favorite, cold dessert—ice cream.

* * *

The fastest way to commute back home would be using the train again. It wasn't as crowded as it was few hours ago but there are still many passengers, but this time they're able to have a seat. The train had a quick stop at the next station, to load more passengers. When an old woman entered the train, Ivan offered his seat when he noticed that there's not vacant seat available for the granny.

The old woman sat beside Gilbert. The Russian stood in front of the German then gripped one of the dangling handrails for support, his other hand held his bag. Gilbert head level with his man's crotch area. Ivan made as slight kick on his little bunny's foot that made him tilt his head up to face him.

"What are you staring at?" Ivan said with out a sound. He had a naughty smirk on his face.

Gilbert was able to read his man's lips. He glared at him, a slight blush visible on his face; he then quickly turned his head on the right. He noticed two high school girls giggled, their phone's camera pointed to where Ivan is. They took stolen shoots of the Russian since he's the only person standing on that side. Gilbert thought that he might have been mistaken, but he is not because the girls still kept their eyes on Ivan after they had put their phones down.

What can he say? the Russian stand out from the rest because of his Slavic features. No one can deny that he is really good looking and very attractive; except for the German who believed that he has more than what the Russian has to offer.

Gilbert moved his head on the opposite side, nothing interest him. But then he looked back again on his left quickly, and this time he noticed the old woman sitting beside him. Her focus was on Ivan too; her eyes move up and down, she scanned at the man standing in front. Gilbert took a quick glance on Ivan. His man was focused at the environment outside the window, clueless on how the people inside the train stared at him.

* * *

After he took of his shoes, Gilbert hurriedly opened the fridge to drink some cold water. The ice cream he had taken minutes ago made him thirsty. Ivan snuck on his back and cuddled him. He buried his face and nuzzled to the smaller man's neck.

"Become one with me." The Russian whispered as he inhaled and sniffed his lover's mannish yet sweet, irresistible scent.

"Make me." Gilbert smirked as he took another gulp of the clear liquid. Playing hard to get, he loved being chased. He knew for sure that Ivan enjoys being challenged, and it turned him on.

"I know you want this." Ivan said as his kissed Gilbert's neck up to the back of his ear. He hugged him tightly close to him, to make him feel his affection and his growing erection.

"Prove it." Gilbert said as he moved his face to Ivan.

The Russian grabbed the German on the waist by force. He pressed his hardening member against the other's ass. Gilbert grabbed the edge of the table on both sides; he exhaled heavily and started to feel aroused. Ivan pushed Gilbert's back for him bend over the table. The German went weak and helpless, he wasn't able to resist when the Russian stripped his trousers down to his knees. Ivan still had his pants on even though it was already hurting him. He kept on rubbing is crotch, thrusting at his little bunny's entrance. Ivan moved both of his knees between Gilbert's to part them more.

"Tell me you want this." Ivan said seductively, he can't take it any longer and want to make love now.

Gilbert bit his lower lip, to stop him from moaning; he wanted Ivan inside him more than anything but he shook his head in response. He is such a tease. The Russian unbuckled his belt and unzipped his pants. His face slightly red, his eyes tinged with lust and carnal desire. He let out his already angry, massive dick, ready to molest the one who refuse him.

Ivan held his shaft, guiding the head to his little bunny's hole, doing a circling motion, teasing it. Pre cum started to seep out even they're still doing the foreplay. Gilbert raised his upper body to hold his own already hard manhood to masturbate but Ivan prevented him. He pushed Gilbert down more to lean his upper body against the table, his head on sideways. It restricted the German's movements.

"Ivan, let me—" Gilbert begged, he wanted to touch himself so badly.

"You're unfair my little bunny. You wanted to give pleasure to yourself, but you won't let me do it for you." Ivan said as he bowed forward to Gilbert and bit his ear gently.

"What do you want me to do?" the German became docile and submissive.

"Let me hear you say please." Ivan leered and licked Gilbert's ear.

"Nein." the German's pride took over, he will not give in.

Wanted to break that egoistic personality, the Russian loomed over to the man below him, used his weight to stop any resisting move. Ivan grabbed both Gilbert's wrist and pinned them on their sides; he groaned when he inserted his enormous member slowly to the German's tight, unprepared entry. Gilbert cried out in pain mixed with pleasure. With just a single thrust, Ivan withdrew and let go that left the other in surprise.

Gilbert raised himself and turned around. "Why did you stopped?" he glared at him in annoyance, he was already high then went downfall in an instant.

"It seems like you don't want to make love with me tonight." Ivan pouted with a sad puppy eyes look on his face.

"Forget what I said! Let's continue." The German said as he totally removed his trousers, he grabbed Ivan's face and kissed him, forced his tongue to enter the other's mouth. The Russian smiled, he won. Withdrawing was part of his plan and knew that Gilbert would demand for them to go on. Ivan lifted his little bunny to carry him. The German wrapped his legs around his man's waist and he madly kissed him.

The Russian placed his lover to sit on top of the table as they stripped each other's clothes that covered their upper body. Gilbert rested his naked body on the table; his legs clung onto his man's waist. Ivan bent over, his lips latched between of his little bunny's neck and collar bone. He sucked on his sensitive skin to etch a kiss mark; he moved his tongue in sync with it which gave a ticklish sensation. Gilbert's hands explored his man's back; his fingers grazed at random areas sending an awesome sensual and erotic feeling. Ivan continued to give light kisses as he moved down to reach the German's chest, to nibble and to stimulate those pick nipples.

Gilbert arched his rear side, his head tilted upwards as he gasped. Ecstasy flowed throughout his body. Both hands buried onto his man's cool-brown hair, fondled and messed those soft hair strands all over. He pushed Ivan's head to go down to his belly and pushed him more down south but his roommate stopped and raised himself up.

"Touch yourself. Prepare your body for me." Ivan said. He lifted both of his lover's feet and placed them on the edge of the table. He held both of Gilbert's knees apart between him.

Without a second thought, Gilbert placed three fingers on his mouth; protruded his tongue in between the spaces of his digits, lubricated it with his saliva. His left hand stroked his erected, throbbing member. Ivan spread his lover's thighs more and started to touch it; he squeezed lightly and gently caressed it up and down and felt the muscles as it stiffens. He loved how his little bunny looked so lewd, so alluring, and so vulnerable. Their eyes locked on each other, to tempt one another.

The German removed his wet fingers on his mouth and inserted it on his entrance. This was the first time he ever finger-fucked himself. Clearly he enjoyed it, but he preferred Ivan's fingers over his. He started to pump faster, moaned louder, his breathing got heavier. He had that lascivious smile on his face as he saw his man's reaction—Ivan got hornier. The Russian can feel his own dick twitch in excitement as it reached its hardest state. Just to see his cute little bunny masturbate aroused him.

Ivan knew that Gilbert was about to reach his orgasm, he quickly grasped Gilbert's wrist and pinned them against the table, to stop his lover from the coming release.

"Feeling good too soon my little bunny?" Ivan loomed over him. He smiled maliciously.

Gilbert panted and swallowed "Why did you stop me?" he glared at him; his body was powerless and unable to fight back.

"I want you to beg for it." Ivan whispered and bowed over to land light kisses on Gilbert's cheeks.

"Ivan, please…" he pleaded, but still his man ignored him "Please make love to me." He whimpered. The German usually won't show any signs of weakness, but in this situation, Gilbert doesn't care if he is being needy; he can't take it anymore and wanted to have sex with the man he craved for.

Ivan faced him, a naughty grin planted on his face when he saw his Gilbert stared back at him intensely. Counting seconds of silence, they're like doing a staring contest already.

"FUCK ME! DAMMIT!" the German snapped when his frustration took over.

It made the Russian laugh; finally, it's the moment he had been waiting for. "As you wish."

Ivan kissed him and let go of his grip. He slightly lifted Gilbert's hips and pulled close to his as he penetrated him. Gilbert placed both of his hands on his man's neck for him to bend forward. The Russian made love to his little bunny roughly. He thrust harder and faster as the German asked for more. The table created a creaking sound from the rocking motion, but good thing it was sturdy enough and able to withstand the couples' act.

* * *

TBC. thank you for reading.


	7. Chapter 7

Warnings: AU. Yaoi. Language.

* * *

Chapter 7

"What's Ivan been doing lately? I seldom see him these days." Antonio asked Gilbert. The two had their eyes glued at the wide, flat television screen as the played a fight simulation game using Francis' Playstation-three gaming console.

Francis invited over his two best buddies at his apartment; they've been there since midday. He missed their bonding session since Gilbert and Antonio are busy with their personal lives despite that they see each other almost everyday. The French felt left out when he noticed that his two best friends seems inspired always. He jokingly blamed God for not giving him any stroke of luck when it comes to Arthur.

"Awesome! Another victory for me!" Gilbert cheered for himself after winning fourteen consecutive fights against the Spaniard.

"Hey! Don't ignore me!" Antonio said as he poked Gilbert's cheek.

"What? Oh! About Ivan? He's doing his 'special homework'." The German looked back at the screen. Deciding on which character he'll be using next as he moved the controller's joystick.

"It's just a suggestion, but don't you think you should help him?"

"He doesn't want me to."

"I'm sure he would be motivated to do his 'special homework' if you accompany him, even though that's the only thing you could do for now." Francis said as he went near to join his buddies. He prepared some finger foods; Nachos with ground beef, cheese and salsa dips for them then placed their snack and drinks on the side table. Antonio requested for it since he knew Francis would be willing to try other range of food besides from local French cuisine and typical European snacks.

Gilbert pressed that start button the controller to pause the game and looked on his right where Francis is. "You invited me to come here and now you're telling me that I should be with Ivan."

"Well, like what Antonio said, it's just a suggestion. It's still up to you." Francis smiled and took a piece of the tortilla chip. "Maybe, Ivan just said that because he doesn't want you to figure out what he's really been doing." A mischievous grin formed on Francis face. Curious on how would the German react on what he just said.

Gilbert glared at his friend for a second and went back at the screen, he didn't bother to comment. Ivan was honest with him. He never lied nor kept anything from him that's why he's confident to fully give his trust to his roommate. But, what if Francis was right? That he was being manipulated or deceived. The German was preoccupied with his thoughts that the next thing he knew, the game was already over.

"Got you!" Antonio applauded himself, he smiled widely.

"Wha—! Damn, I didn't see that coming." Gilbert was dumfounded. He lost the game; his precious zero on the loss counter had a one.

"Don't let your guard down Gil." Francis mocked his German friend. His body slumped on the sofa bed and took a gulp from the beer bottle on his hand.

"I won't." Gilbert seriously said. He placed the controller on the Francis' lap and stood up. He grabbed his phone from his pocket and walked away from the two.

"Where are you going?" Antonio asked as his head followed Gilbert. Francis was surprised from his friend's sudden move. He swallowed his drink heavily, and turned his head back to where the German is.

Gilbert didn't bother to respond to Antonio. He dialed Ivan's cellphone number as he leaned the back of the middle section of his body against the kitchen counter. Francis and Antonio had their eyes on him, their heads held high to peek on Gilbert at the kitchen. They thought that their German friend would leave but noticed that he is just trying to call someone through his phone. The two glanced at each other; Antonio chuckled as he focused back on the television. Francis shook his head, still a naughty smile on his face. They knew all along that Gilbert was calling Ivan, but what intrigued them is that, why do the German need to be too private about it.

"_Answer it dammit!" _said on his mind. Gilbert dialed again, he is being impatient.

"W-what is it my little bunny?" the Russian on the other line stuttered.

"Where are you?" Gilbert asked with a hushed tone.

"At…a hotel. Da."

"You told me you'll go to the city library, why are you in a hotel?"

"I just need to…. Sorry, but I need to go now. Let's talk later."

"Hey! Wait—" Gilbert scowled when Ivan hung up the call. That moment he was in doubt.

Gilbert starred at his phone, he never received a single message or call from Ivan. His roommate habitually updates him on where he is and what he does through a text message. It was odd that this time he didn't. Unconsciously, he gripped hard on the cellular device, he was definitely pissed. When he heard Antonio called him, it made him stop from almost destroying the gadget on his hand. The German went back to where his friends are. But this time, with an irritated face. It's obvious that his aura became negative.

"Ohohohon. Someone's in a bad mood." Francis still hasn't stopped from his pestering act.

"Shut up. And give me that!" Gilbert snatched the controller from Francis' hand as he sat between his friends. He was really in a bad mood. The following fight rounds were tough and brutal. Gilbert won't allow Antonio or Francis to win against him. He diverted his anger to the game for him to cool down; it's a displacement behavior. But it's better that way because he knew he'd be violent when he'll feed his rage more.

* * *

"Welcome home." Ivan cheerfully greeted him. "Have you had your dinner?" he asked and the German just nod as he enters. "Oh okay. Could you stay with me as I eat mine?" he added.

"It's already ten in the evening. Why haven't you taken it yet?" Gilbert said in annoyance. He walked pass by his roommate.

"I was waiting for you. I thought that you'd be home before eight."

Gilbert turned around to face Ivan. "Do we always have to do things together?"

When the Russian was unable to say anything, the German continued to walk away and went the bedroom. Ivan had his dinner alone, it made him sad and lonely; he wondered what he had done that made his roommate treat him that way.

* * *

Gilbert just got out of the shower. When he entered the bedroom, Ivan was on his study table; reading some parts of a book and encodes some of the facts as a document file on his laptop. He was given an additional 'special homework' to research on daily, and to do this for the next three weeks. It was his punishment from the cheating incident, but he was still lucky that the professor didn't give him an immediate failing grade for the subject.

The German turned the lights off then lay on his bed, he was aware of the impolite behavior he just did. Ivan stopped for a moment and just turned the desk lamp placed at the left on top of his study table. He didn't want to talk to his roommate at the moment, what he said to him awhile ago struck him. All he can think off is that, perhaps Gilbert needed some personal space.

The AC and computer's keyboard being pressed are the only sound that can be heard throughout the silent bedroom. The German lay on his bed sideways, he can't sleep. It's been two hours since he started to observe the man whose back is facing him. He wanted to talk to Ivan, just to clarify things out and let go of the uncertain sentiment that troubled him. But it seems not possible right now; he doesn't want to bother his roommate. A few minutes later, the Russian stood up and turned the machine and the desk light off and then quietly lay on his bed in prone position.

"Where were you this afternoon?" Gilbert asked straight forward. This day will not end until all his queries are answered.

Ivan turned his head on the opposite side to face his roommate. "I was at the hotel."

"I thought that you'll be doing some research. Why do have to go to a hotel?"

"Ms. Lana was there and she wants me to submit what I have accomplished for today."

"Do you expect me to believe that?"

"I won't force you to believe it."

"Don't lie to me!"

"I'm not. Why would I?"

"Then explain to me, why you seem out of air when I called you. Then you hurriedly cut the call."

"The elevator had a problem. I have no choice but to use the stairs to reach the sixteenth floor where her room is. I was already knocking at her room's door when you called, so I immediately cut the call when the door opened."

"What did you do next?"

"I handed over the documents she required for me to do."

"Then?"

"That's it. What else do you expect me to do there?"

"Nothing…more than that?"

"What is this about Gilbert? Why are you so cold to me?"

The German halted and turned around then covered his whole body with the blanket. He can sense that Ivan was serious and melancholic after he heard him say his first name not his pet name—little bunny. Gilbert blamed himself for doubting his roommate. He even thought that the professor and Ivan might have been seeing each other in private and doing something that he wouldn't even imagine. He was awfully disgusted just to think about it. But he felt that the Russian was sincere and telling the truth all along. Realized that Ivan sacrificed for him, he's man was doing everything he could for him to be worry-free.

Gilbert turned his head back to see his roommate who is still laying face down, his head is turned to the direction now opposite to him. Gilbert quietly got off from his bed and lay on top of Ivan. His hands and legs hugged the man below him, his face rested on Ivan's shoulder. "Forgive me." He mumbled.

"Of course my little bunny." Ivan smiled, still his eyes closed. He held both Gilbert's hands for them to hold each others' and placed them under his chest to snug on it.

"You're already crushing my hands." Gilbert complained; felt that his arms started to feel numb from being compressed. The German didn't actually mind the numbing sensation and just rested on his man's back.

"Just a little more. It's warm when we're together like this." They snuggled intimately; it showed how they missed each other. "How's your day?" Ivan asked.

"It's okay, like the usual. But I'd be more fun if you were there with us."

"Hopefully, I'll be able to join next time…You know, back at the hotel, I thought that I've mistaken the professor's room with someone else's when a man opened the door."

"A man?"

"Da! I guess he also belong to the same age group as ours, he looks familiar, like I've seen him somewhere before. "

Gilbert raised his head up "Ohh…maybe it's her boyfriend."

"He told me that Ms. Lana do occupy the room so I gave my papers to him to hand over to the professor."

"She likes young men." Gilbert concluded, he remembered how the professor looks at Ivan and how she reacted when she saw the two boys arrived together at the restaurant.

"I remember at the Japanese restaurant, she even asked me questions irrelevant to the topic."

"Like what?"

"Personal love life."

Gilbert was unable to react for few seconds, and then asked "What did you tell her?"

"I'm not available…because I need no one else but little bunny."

The German blushed, he was smiling inside. He wanted to scream and let the world know how happy he is after he heard those words that his man just said to him. "Okay, enough. I think my fingers are already broken." Gilbert said as they both let go. He sat on the side of his roommate's bed.

Ivan turned around and asked his little bunny to sleep with him. But Gilbert refused; he smirked and thought to do something else since he's not feeling sleepy yet.

"You seem gloomy, what me to make you happy?" Gilbert whispered and gave light kisses on Ivan's neck and ear.

The Russian grabbed his lover's face and kissed him sweetly "I'd love that, but I'm tired right now. I'm sorry."

The German raised himself; he pouted and muttered "Fine." as he is about to stand up, the Russian grabbed his hand.

"Please stay beside me, until I fall asleep?" Ivan begged his roommate who's now poker-faced.

"Do I look like a baby-sitter to you?"

"Please? Please my little bunny, even just for tonight?" now the Russian had that trying-to-be-cute sad puppy-eyes look. The German sighed and just gave in to his man's request.

Gilbert sat on the bed; he slouched on the bed's head board. Ivan lay on his side, his arm stretched across his little bunny's waist. Gilbert stared at the man sleeping peacefully next to him. He held his head, fondled it with love. _"You're like a giant-baby…Like a huge-baby-bear."_ Gilbert said on the back of his mind _"…my beloved bear." _He smiled and kissed Ivan's head. Then decided to sleep with him, he laid on the bed sideways, his man behind him. He grabbed Ivan's hand and placed them on his chest to hug him. The Russian pulled him closer, hugged him tighter and buried his face onto his little bunny's nape. The German longed for that bear hug.

* * *

TBC. sorry for the lack of updates, i've been busy drawing Hetalia fanarts XD


	8. Chapter 8

Warnings: AU. Yaoi. Language

* * *

Chapter 8

"_I never realized that cooking is really easy and simple to do."_ Gilbert smiled confidently, seated on the couch with is laptop placed on his lap. He just finished watching a video on how to cook a simple casserole on a video sharing website. He held a piece of paper and a pen then wrote down the recipes and instructions that were indicated on the video's description box. Stood from his seat and turned off the computer. Immediately he grabbed some money from his wallet and went out to buy the recipes he needed at the nearest supermarket.

The German got home early from school and planned to cook dinner for his roommate tonight. Ivan informed him awhile ago that he maybe home later than usual. It's a good opportunity for Gilbert to prepare the dinner. He wanted to surprise Ivan and also a way to make amends from his wrong doings. As soon as he got back from the apartment, he started to prepare the recipes. He carefully followed every step and be as accurate as possible. He was almost done but Ivan arrived earlier than he expected.

The Russian went to a sudden stop from walking towards their bedroom. He was surprised to see his roommate; it was the first time he saw him cook. Still had his bag on his shoulder, he stood beside Gilbert to praise him and also got curious on what he did. But as soon as Ivan tried to look at the casserole, his roommate immediately covered the pot. Ivan only had a quick glance on it; had some cube cuts of lamb, sausages, baby potatoes, carrots and some green vegetables in bright red stew.

"Let me see it my little bunny." Ivan smiled. When he tried to uncover the lid, Gilbert smacked his hand and shook his head.

"Don't get too excited." Gilbert pouted. He's quite uncertain on how would Ivan react about his cooking; would he make fun of him? Would he compliment him? Or would he give sarcastic feedbacks. The German doesn't take any criticism lightly, because believed that he's too awesome to have any flaws.

Ivan had no choice but to wait. He sat on one of the kitchen table chairs and placed his bag on the other chair beside him. He was eager to taste what his little bunny cooked for him that he didn't even mind to change his clothes first. He stared at his roommate's back. The Russian was so delighted and really felt that he was special. God knew how he cherished and admire Gilbert. Just to think about the time and simple effort the German spent to cook for him made his extra sacrifices worthy.

Gilbert served the casserole for them and sat parallel to his roommate. Ivan took a mouthful of the meal; he stopped and stared at the man opposite to him.

"What's wrong?" Gilbert wondered, as he tore a bite-size piece of crunchy bread with his fingers.

Ivan forcefully swallowed what he had on his mouth "Nothing." He had his usual carefree smile on his face then took the glass of water beside his plate and drank the liquid. The German observed the Russian. Ivan appears to be too excited to take the food and as seems to be in a hurry to eat it, also he noticed that his man's face turned slightly red.

Gilbert took a spoonful of the meal he cooked. He immediately stood up from his seat and rushed to the kitchen sink then quickly gush the food out of his mouth. The spicy food burned his taste buds. He hurriedly grabbed a tall glass of cold water and drank all in one go. He stuck his tongue out and fanned it with his hand. The German looked at his roommate as he laughed at his own failure and told him to stop eating. But the Russian still continued to take the meal even though he's already sweating from the hot, very spicy lamb-veggie stew.

"You stupid Russian! Stop it! Stop it!" Gilbert leaned forward and grabbed his roommate's hand as he's about to take another serving.

"But my little bunny cooked this for me so I have to finish it." Ivan cutely said; he acted like a little kid being forced to eat vegetables. He wiped his sweat from his forehead using the back of his hand while pouting his lips, blowing air out. It was a torture, but he tried his best to tolerate it.

Gilbert took out the paper from his pocket which he used as reference and reviewed each recipe and instructions all over again. The part he was sure that he had mistaken was the abbreviation of the amount for the paprika. Instead of putting only two teaspoon, he had used two tablespoon of the said hot spice. He didn't actually know that the paprika was concentrated so he added another tablespoon of it. Another blunder is that the German never did a taste test. The lack of experience totally ruined the almost awesomely-perfect dinner. The two decided to cool off from the heat with some ice cream.

* * *

"Haaa!..D-do we—nnggh have to d-do this?" Ivan whimpered, cutely blushing as he faced his little bunny. His hands clutched on the handcuff's chain. The cold sting he's currently experiencing made him grip tight on the chains every time a small portion of frozen dessert is being dropped at his abdomen.

"Tonight, I'll be having a Russian flavored ice cream." Gilbert leered as he licked the spoon covered with ice cream. He sat on top of Ivan who is laid half naked on his bed, both hands raised over his head, his wrists tied in handcuffs. The German bent over and brushed his tongue at the semi-liquefied ice cream on his man's abs. The Russian's body heat was amplified by the German's move that caused the frozen dessert to melt.

"I didn't know that I'll be the dessert." Ivan whimpered again; felt that it was unfair in his part and he even regrets that he allowed Gilbert to try bondage. It was too late for him to refuse when he realized that he's the one that's about to be restrained.

"Hold still." Gilbert scooped a mouthful portion of the ice cream from the pint-size ice cream cup. He grabbed Ivan's jaw down to open his mouth and fed him with the dessert using the spoon. The sudden intake of the frozen dessert made Ivan's teeth sensitive and it hurts. His little bunny kissed him madly at the same time eating the ice cream inside his mouth. It was a first for both of them, it was a crazy-disgusting experience—they loved it and wanted more.

Gilbert raised his head up and licked his lips, he wanted to kiss Ivan again but he suddenly stopped when his man tried to reach his lips. The German giggled, seeing how the Russian was so eager to taste him again. Every time that Gilbert is about to move his face close to Ivan's, he withdraws when Ivan tries to tilt his head up to kiss him back. The Russian pouted from his frustrations and failure, he wanted to break loose from the annoying restraints to hold his little bunny. He begged for his release but Gilbert denied his request.

A sadistic naughty smirk planted on Gilbert's face, an idea popped up on his mind. Still sitting on top of his roommate, he slouched back and turned slightly on one side to reach for Ivan's sole. He tickled it with light strokes at first. The Russian's initial reaction was to laugh out loud, he tried to avoid and kicked his little bunny's hand away from his foot, but it was no use. The German then brutally tickled him hard that it was already a pain. Ivan whimpered and laughed at the same time, it was a sweet torment. He pushed his mid body up, wanted his little bunny to get off him, his strength decreased and he felt fatigue. To his failure, his little bunny used his weight to push him down more.

Gilbert bent down on his man's chest where he landed sweet kisses and a couple of bites, leaving some marks. He begun nip on his man's pick nipples then stripped off his shirt and both of their lower garments. Gilbert went south; licked and sucked Ivan's length as it grew larger and harder. From time to time he glanced naughtily at his man who is turning hornier and sexier with each lustful pant escaping out from his mouth. Gilbert grabbed his roommate's erected manhood as he slowly sat down to pierce his unprepared tight hole; he wanted it to hurt like it was the first time. Both groaned from the excruciating yet delightful pain during the penetration.

The German started to move his hips back and forth in slow pace at first, wanted to feel every inch of the Russian's member inside him. And then tried to grind in circling motion, the erotic move hits his sweet spot in surprise. The awesome feeling made both of them moaned in unison. Gilbert grabbed his hard shaft to pleasure himself. Ivan loved every second of it, just to see his little bunny showing dominance and being aggressive during love making is really a turn on. Only Gilbert could make him surrender this way.

Almost reaching orgasm, Gilbert lifts his hips and removed Ivan's cock inside him. He wanted to delay their climaxing state for them to 'play' longer. As the Russian is about to ask about the sudden halt, the German loomed over him. Gilbert held the back of Ivan's head with his left hand and then lifted his man's face close to his chest. Without any further instructions, Ivan knew that his little bunny wanted him to suck on his nipples. The Russian nibbled and licked the German's nipples to stimulate them. Gilbert loved the sensation, he sweetly say his man's name and praised him. Then gave light kisses to Ivan's head at the same time sniffing his cool brown hair.

The German let the Russian's head back down on the pillow. Gilbert grabbed both of their dicks together and gently stroked it both in one hand. He bent over and passionately kissed his man for few seconds then moved to his neck and collar bone while his other hand caressed Ivan's side.

"Are you about to come?" The German asked as he can feel the Russian's incoming climax.

"I want it inside you." Ivan whispered.

Gilbert raised himself and gently inserts Ivan's massive cock inside him. He moved his hips faster, moaning more frequent and louder as he can feel he's about to come too. Ivan exploded inside him, and then he followed shortly—milking his own manhood. Cupping the head as seminal fluid is being ejaculated; it dripped down to his man's belly.

* * *

"_Damn. I sacrificed my supposed-to-be-awesome free time just to follow this boring-uninteresting- bitch." _ Gilbert mumbled to himself as he secretly and quietly follows their substitute History professor inside the University. Ivan asked him to sneak on her and tell him through text message on where Ms. Lana's about to go next. The Russian didn't actually said specific details regarding his plan and just gave instructions to his roommate on what to do. The German was a bit confused and clueless on what's he is doing.

Earlier at the apartment, the boys had more time on debating who is better in espionage than discussing what is the real deal on this 'spying game' that Ivan came up with. Gilbert didn't agree at first but Ivan was persistent. In the end, they came up with the rock-paper-scissor game; the one who will win would follow her. Unlucky for Gilbert, he hated that he won.

"Good day ma'am, is Professor Lana on the faculty office?" Ivan asked one of the Literature-History department faculty staff.

"She's not there yet. Do you need something?" the woman asked as she lifts her head to look at the tall, male student.

"I'm just gonna pass my papers that she required me to do for this day." The Russian smiled kindly as he showed the light brown paper folder he's carrying.

"Just go inside the office and place it on her desk." The woman pointed to the faculty office door and went back on what she's doing. Ivan went to the office, he was lucky no one was around. Good thing the professor isn't available at the moment. Ivan immediately placed the folder on top of the professor's desk and started to do his part of the 'spying game'.

Ivan smirked as he did some final touches. He's confident and hundred-and-one percent sure that this 'spying game' would be a success and go smoothly as planned. He heard his message alert tone and took out his phone from his pocket. He received a message from Gilbert saying that the professor went to the department's faculty office.

"Mr. Braginski." A familiar voice called his last name.

"_Oh shit!" _Ivan almost jumped in surprise when he heard the professor's voice behind him. He halted for a second _"Did she saw what I just did?" _he became anxious then quickly turned around to face her.

"What are you doing here?" she asked as she lifts her left eye brown, staring straight at her student.

"I-I 'm just here to pass my papers." The Russian smiled awkwardly and then pointed out the folder on the professor's desk. "Please excuse me." He courteously said and immediately walked out of the room.

* * *

Ivan had his head down while walking then held his nape and gently massaged it. He was under stress in an instant. Gilbert's warning was late and he wondered if the professor was able to see what he was doing inside the faculty office awhile ago besides from placing his papers on her desk. His plan, do violate a person's right, but it's the only thing he can't think of to eliminate the professor.

"Hey dude! How did it go?" Gilbert lively said as he lightly punched Ivan's right shoulder.

Ivan looked on his right; his roommate suddenly appeared out of nowhere and walked with him. "I hope this would work." He sighed.

"Where did that 'Oh I'm definitely-fucking-hundred-percent sure this will be a success' attitude you just had this morning? Huh?" Gilbert said. He placed his left arm on his roommate's shoulder then pats him as he added "I just can't wait to see you fail! Kesesese!" He laughed annoyingly.

Ivan's had an un-amused face as he looked at his little bunny. Sometimes he wanted Gilbert to shut up. The German sometimes, do get on his nerves especially when the he is pestering him. "Will see tomorrow if my plan failed or not."

* * *

The following day, Ivan and Gilbert seated on one of the concrete bench near the Literature-History department building. They've been there after class and waited until only few students and school personnel are left inside the University premises. The German was bored as hell; his arms crossed and rested on his chest. He was puffing his cheek as he looked at the early night sky, starring at the countless stars. The Russian promised that he'd be paying their arcade tokens after they're done with this spying game.

"It's time to go." Ivan said as he stood up and grabbed his bag. He turned around, noticed that his roommate's still lazily sitting on the bench looking up on him.

"You're just gonna get something right? Do I have to go with you? Can I just stay here and wait for you?" Gilbert cutely pouted; he was too lazy to get up.

"I need you to come with me." Ivan said as he grabbed Gilbert's left wrist and pulled him up.

"Fine. After all, this would fail without the help of the 'awesome-me'."

The building hallway was empty. They passed by a classroom where a maintenance crew was cleaning and organizing the unoccupied room. Then they arrived in front of the department's faculty office. Ivan knocked on the door, no one answered. He turned the door knob to open the door and peek inside to see if anyone's around. The lights were on but it seems that there's no one is inside the faculty office.

"You stay here and call me if someone's coming, yes?" Ivan instructed Gilbert.

"That's it? That's the only thing you wanted me to do?"

"Da! Is there a problem?"

"We waited for hours outside and then you drag me all the way here just to be your look out?"

Ivan covered his roommate's mouth with his hand "Will you just…just keep your voice down."

Gilbert glared at Ivan. He removed his roommate's hand that covered his mouth. "You stupid Russian, no one can hear us!"

"But you're loud, your voice echoes throughout the hallway."

"You shut up too! Just get your ass inside there and do what you have to do."

Ivan hastily but quietly went inside the office and collect the 'bug' he secretly installed. The maintenance crew didn't notice Gilbert on the far end corner where the office is located. The man turned the lights off leaving the entire area in dim. The office is now the only room that has light on. Gilbert turned around when he heard heel stomps coming closer to him. He can hear them clearly but clueless on where the person is.

The German almost screamed when a hand lay on his shoulder. "Mr. Beilschmidt."

"HOLYMOTHERFUCKINGPIECEOFCRAP !" He burst out with a loud voice then immediately covered his mouth with both of his hands and turned on his side. The person was no other than their scary substitute professor.

"Why are you here?" Ms. Lana asked.

"I-I…I was…uhmm…" Gilbert stuttered, his mind went blank and can't think of any excuse; pointing his right index finger in random directions.

Ivan opened the door "I got it, let's…" he was dumbfounded and went speechless when he saw the professor with his roommate.

"You too Mr. Braginski?" She looked alternately at her students in confusion, wondering what the boys are up to.

"I dropped my pen awhile ago inside the office, I just picked it up." Ivan awkwardly smiled and showed a black pen he's holding.

"W-we have to go, right Ivan?" Gilbert pushed his roommate for them to move away then waved goodbye to the professor. The two hurriedly walked out inside the building, laughing their ass off from the close call. They'd be in big trouble if the professor would find out what they did.

* * *

Back at their apartment, Ivan turned his laptop on and took out the black pen he had on his pocket.

"Let's see what this little baby had in store for us." Ivan smirked as he disassembled some parts of the black pen.

"Where the hell did you buy that?" Gilbert was amazed, it looks like an ordinary pen but it was actually a camera that could record video and audio.

"Online."

"Why do you need to record anything that goes on inside the professor's office?"

"We'll find out shortly."

As the file being uploaded on the computer's hard drive, they started to watch it in fast forward. Just to find some interesting scenes. Ivan clicked the play button for the video to play in normal speed when the guy he saw at the hotel appeared in the screen. The audio was a bit inaudible and unclear but the video's quality compensates for it.

"Damn. We're like watching homemade porn in a school setting." Gilbert laughed "Sadly, I find the woman unattractive." He added as it seems that the professor and the young man are doing some inappropriate actions. They're having sex inside the faculty office after school hours.

"You know, she offered me something." Ivan said as he held and gripped his roommate's hand.

Gilbert looked at Ivan wondering "What the hell are you talking about?"

"To do that…with her…in exchange of good grades!" Ivan's eyes went big in horror. He suspected that there's something fishy going on at the office when night falls. That's why he planned to have some evidence and use it to blackmail Ms. Lana.

"Did you?!" Gilbert didn't feel any anger or hate, he was just shocked. The Russian didn't say a word and just shook his head rapidly then buried his face on his little bunny's neck. Gilbert patted Ivan's head, he giggled on how his roommate reacted by being so overly dramatic.

"It's horrible!" Ivan had chills; he was sickened just to remember what the professor had offered him.

"What are you planning to do with this?"

"Email this video to the dean."

"Nein. I won't let you." Gilbert seriously said. He knew the consequences, the professor would have a high probability to get fired or even be blacklisted to other Universities. And the young man, maybe expelled from the school, if he is a student.

Ivan lifted his head from his roommate's shoulders and faced him "I'm doing this for you. I wanted her away."

"This is too much. I know that she's a pain but I don't want you to go that far."

"But—" Ivan felt disappointed; he expected that Gilbert would agree on this, all he wanted was to get rid off the substitute professor.

"What if they'd find out that we did this? We'll be in more trouble." Gilbert said in concern but he was more worried about his man's actions. Ivan would really do anything for him, even to this extent that it would ruin other people's lives. He blamed him self, if he wasn't stupid enough to be caught cheating then this wouldn't happen. "Promise me, you won't do this. Ja?" Gilbert added and held side of Ivan's face with his left hand.

"Da. I promise." The Russian cutely said as he smiled a little then tilted his head slightly on the right and held his little bunny's hand on his face.

* * *

Ivan entered the classroom for the last subject for the day—History. It was noisy and chaotic before the class lecture starts, as always. He dropped his bag on his desk and sat on his chair. He turned around on his back, smiled and greeted Gilbert who's blankly starring at the wall clock in front of the classroom; doing a countdown to class cancellation again. The substitute professor is unusually late.

A few minutes passed by, another history professor, this time a male, went inside the classroom. He told everybody that Ms. Lana will not be showing up for the class for that day and the next coming lecture days. The male professor announced that their original History professor has recovered and will be coming back soon. The male professor called on the class representative to take charge and get the attendance of each student present in the class. Then he added that as soon as they're done with it, they're free to go home.

The students mobbed the class representative, almost everyone wanted to go first so that they could skedaddle immediately out from the school. Gilbert and Ivan just stood behind the crowd, waiting for others to be done signing in their names. They heard some of the female classmates gossiping about a spreading rumor that Ms. Lana was fired because of a scandalous act.

Antonio squeezed himself between Ivan and Gilbert and placed both of his arms in each of his friends' shoulder. "Hey have you heard that the substitute professor was caught in the act banging with a student here in school?"

Ivan and Gilbert looked at each other. The German looked at his man seriously but the Russian shook his head; saying that he has nothing to do with the incident.

"How did it happen?" Gilbert asked.

"A maintenance crew saw them and even took a video of the scene!" Antonio said; it was amusement for him. "Wanna see it? I had a copy of it in my phone." he added then took out his cellphone and played the scandalous video.

"What happened to that guy?" Ivan asked; he referred to the young man on the video.

"He was suspended. They say that the school admins are still making decisions if they'd expel him."

"Sucks to be him." Ivan and Gilbert commented at the same time.

"Hold on a sec, I'll be back." Antonio let go of the two and went near the class representative to sign.

"Good riddance." Ivan smirked. His plans may have not pushed through but someone already did it for him. Gilbert just shrugged it off and shook his head in disbelief.

Ivan, Gilbert, Antonio and Francis went into the nearby mall to play some arcade games afterwards. Also, Francis dragged Arthur along with them reasoning that I'd be more fun to have the grumpy Briton around—the more the merrier.

* * *

TBC. Thanks much for reading.


	9. Chapter 9

Warnings: AU. Yaoi. Language

* * *

Chapter 9

A constant, loud knock from the main door woke the German up. Still half conscious, Gilbert glanced outside the window and noticed that it's still dawn. Then turned his body on the other side and lazily looked up on his alarm clock on the side table; it's still six in the morning, Sunday. He wondered who the hell would be at the other side of door at this early. Too lazy to get up, he looked at the man sleeping at the other bed, opposite to his. Gilbert called his roommate and to wake him up.

"What?"The Russian mumbled, still had his eyes closed and snuggled comfortably on his blanket.

"Open the door." Gilbert sluggishly said.

"You go get it." Ivan replied in the same manner.

Gilbert snatched one of his pillows and threw it on his roommate's face. Ivan muttered something in his native language in way that he sound a bit irritated, he grabbed the pillow that has been thrown at him and hugged it.

"You stupid annoying Russian! I really hate you." Gilbert said, the tone of his voice sounded like he was drunk.

"I hate you too my little bunny." Ivan chuckled. As he opened his eyes, his roommate was madly starring at him.

The person on the door still kept on knocking. The roomies ended the dispute through rock-paper-scissor game and the loser would open the door. Gilbert growled when he was defeated, he indolently stood up then grabbed his other pillow and smacked it hard on his roommate. Ivan used the pillow as a shield, he giggled while hugging his little bunny's pillow tightly. Then covered his whole body with the blanket and went back on sleeping.

Gilbert yawned and rubbed his eyes as he walked towards the main door. He unlocked the door, but still kept the door's chain untouched. He opened it slightly to peek on who is on the other side. It was the woman leaving next door. She greeted him with a smile on her face. Gilbert closed the door for a second to unscrew the chain lock and open the door in full swing.

"Good morning." The German smiled and greeted back.

"Hello Gilbert, are you busy today?" She asked. Her name was Cathy; a thirty-two year old pre-school teacher, a single parent living with her four year old son.

"Not really, just about to do some laundry. Why do you ask?"

"Can you do me a favor, just for today?" she pleaded.

"What is it?"

"I'll be attending a seminar that would last the whole day. I can't bring my son with me, so could you and Ivan watch over him until I get back. Please? I have no relatives here and my friends aren't available too."

"Okay. No problem." Gilbert smiled.

"Really? Thank you!" Cathy held both of hands, she smiled in relief.

* * *

Gilbert closed the door as soon as Cathy went back to her apartment to prepare her son. An hour and a half later, Cathy dropped her son at the boys' apartment. She introduced her son named Sam to Ivan and Gilbert. The kid has a light blonde curly hair, blue eyes and a cute button nose which apparently inherited those features from his mother. Sam was a bit afraid and shy at first; it was a normal reaction for a kid at this age to have a stranger anxiety.

"Here's the list of what he loves and hates. My number is also indicated there, so if there's an emergency just call me up okay?" Cathy hurriedly said as she grabbed her son to carry. "Mommy will be back later this afternoon, be a good boy." She told her son and kissed him on the cheek.

"You promise, 'musement park." Sam sadly said as he's about to cry.

"We'll go to the amusement park next week. Mommy needs to go now." Cathy gave a goodbye kiss and handed over Sam to Ivan.

"Please take this." She took out her wallet and gave some cash to Gilbert.

"There's no need." Gilbert kindly refused her offer.

"I'm really sorry for the troubles and thank you." she apologized to Ivan and Gilbert. She also gave Sam's bag that contains his basic necessities. She waved goodbye to her son and rushed away.

Ivan smiled at Sam who is still on his arms. The kid stared at him for a few seconds then suddenly cried out loud. "You take him!" Ivan immediately handed the kid over to his roommate. Amazingly, Sam clung on to Gilbert tightly.

"He doesn't like you! I shall put your name on his 'hate' list." Gilbert laughed that made Ivan frown, but in a handsomely-cute way.

* * *

They sat on the couch, Sam sitting on Gilbert's lap, starring madly at Ivan. The Russian showed a friendly smile as he offered his hand to the kid, but Sam avoided him. As Ivan's hand about to move closer, Sam slapped the Russian's hand then hugged Gilbert tightly; hiding his face on the German's chest. The Russian rested his hand on his roommate's knee. The child slapped Ivan's hand again and tried to remove the hand off of Gilbert's knee. Sam really doesn't like Ivan and it seems that he is possessive when it comes to Gilbert.

A chirp caught the kid's attention; he looked up and saw that Gilbird landed on the German's head. The child then tried to reach it but the Russian was able to grab the pet bird first.

"Gimme gimme!" Sam was eager to hold the bird. But when Ivan shook his head, the child started to have tantrums; he frowned and started to do some random kicking.

"Say please." Ivan smiled.

"Pwweeaaasse." Sam's said in adorable way. Ivan showed Gilbird on his hand and let the child pet it.

"He's cute right?" Ivan said. Sam nodded and then crawled on Ivan's lap.

"I'll let you two bond for awhile, I'm just gonna tidy my things up." Gilbert said as he leaved the two.

While fixing his bed, Gilbert can hear Ivan and Sam laughing at the living room. He went back to check on them, he was amazed that the two suddenly became close. Sam was now hugging Ivan the same way he did to Gilbert awhile ago.

"Tell him where you'd wanna go." Ivan happily said to Sam.

"'musemet park!" the child smiled widely clapping his hands together.

"Did you brainwash him or something?" Gilbert raised a brow and looked down on Ivan.

"He just wanted to go to the amusement park da!" The Russian cheerfully said. "We'll be going there, yes?" he added.

"He wants? or you want?" The German said poker-faced.

"We both want! Right Sam?" The Russian said as the kid nods.

"No." Gilbert frankly said.

"Ppwwweeaasseee!" Ivan and Sam pleaded together to Gilbert with a sad-puppy-look on their faces.

"You stupid Russian! We're liable for him!"

"I know! Nothing bad will happen, I ppwwoommiisssee!" Ivan cutely said. He was easily influenced with Sam's baby-talk.

"Stop acting cute, you're not cute!" Gilbert pouted and pinched Ivan's nose. Then took out his phone and dialed Cathy's number.

"What is it Gilbert?" Cathy asked with a worried voice, she thought that something might have happened.

"Sam wanted to go to the amusement park, could we take him there?" Gilbert said as he looked down on Ivan and Sam who is attentively listening to what Cathy has to say. Cathy paused for sometime, she was unsure and a bit concern. Gilbert just nodded and said ok and goodbye, then ended the call.

"Well, what did she say? Are we going there?" Ivan asked in excitement.

"She said no." The German coldly said that made the two eager boys to frown when they heard the bad news. Sam was about to cry again, then Gilbert added "Just kidding, she said yes." He chuckled; he only wanted to see them upset.

* * *

The theme park opened at ten in the morning and will be closed ten in the evening. Ivan went in line and paid their entrance tickets and he bought the exclusive all-rides pass for them to try it all for the entire day. Gilbert carried Sam while waiting for Ivan under the shades of a tall tree. In exchange, Gilbert will take charge for their foods that they'll be having. Park personnel clipped their tags on their wrist as they got in the park's entrance. The three were so excited as they enter. Sam is in between Ivan and Gilbert, both men holding the child's hands.

A gang of mascots greets everyone that entered the park, from different animals to weird but cute looking monsters. The fluffy chubby panda was their favorite. Immediately, Sam pulled the roomies together to get closer to the mascot. Gilbert hurriedly stood beside the panda; he wanted to hug it so bad and to take it home. Ivan stood on the other side; Sam raised both of his arms up and wanted to be carried. Ivan took Sam on his arms and let the child hold the mascot's head.

"Me wants picture." Sam told to Ivan as he turned his face to him.

"Hey, let's take a picture." Ivan moved his head on the side looking at Gilbert who is now hugging the panda.

"I want a picture with the panda too!" The German smiled and then hummed.

"Ugh guys, who's gonna take the picture?" The man inside the mascot awkwardly asked the two since he's been standing there for minutes and spending more time with them than entertaining other people.

"Oh…oh yeah." Ivan noticed that the three of them was so preoccupied giving love at the panda.

"Ivan you take the picture!" Gilbert commanded his roommate.

The Russian had no choice; he let the child down on his feet and placed him near the German. They forgot their handy camera, so Ivan just used his phone's camera.

Gilbert and Sam were amazed to see the life-size, colorful, revolving teacups and wanted to try the ride. Ivan isn't really excited about it; he just let his roommate and the kid to ride it. But his little bunny forced him. With a full three hundred sixty degrees of revolution in increasing speed, Gilbert became still and focused, his excitement dropped significantly. Ivan on the other hand, is laughing with Sam who is sitting on his lap, then noticed his roommate became quiet.

"Are you not feeling well my little bunny?" Ivan asked Gilbert.

"I think I'm gonna throw up." The German went pale and covered his mouth with both of his hands.

As the ride slowly went to a stop, Gilbert quickly got off the ride and cursed in German. He swears that he won't ride those teacups again…ever.

A two leveled carousel caught Sam's interest. Gilbert frowned seeing another revolving ride that involves horses that moves up and down, and decorated in such girly fashion. He really can't refuse the child's request. But what really bothered him is that, most of the guardians that accompany the children on the carousel were mommies. Gilbert reasoned out that Ivan should go along with the kid because he's still feeling dizzy. The Russian declined and told his roommate that both of them have to be with Sam. The German looked at the carousel's board and pointed out that only one parent or guardian should be with a child.

"You lose again da!" Ivan cheered as he won a rock-paper-scissor game with his roommate. The loser would accompany the child. Ivan picked up Sam and handed him to Gilbert.

"NEIN! I won't! Let's try others!" Gilbert was annoyed and started to walk away.

"I want the horsey." Sam sulked at Gilbert. Who can't say no to an adorable child?

Sam was sitting on top of one of the horses; his hands gripped the twirled vertical handle of the horse.

"C'mon! Say giddy up!" The Russian mocked his little bunny. Ivan was standing on the platform between Gilbert and Sam. He was holding the child's waist and back with his hands, for the child not to fall.

"Shut up!" Gilbert was seated on the other horse beside Sam's. Both of his arms across his chest, he had an irritated look on his face.

Ivan imposed a deal; since only one guardian per child, Ivan volunteered to accompany Sam but Gilbert should join Sam on riding the horses. It was a total embarrassing experience for an adult man to ride in a carousel.

"You're not excited riding the horsey? Quite the opposite when you're riding on top of me." Ivan naughtily smirked then laughed. He said those words in a way that only Gilbert could hear.

"WHY YOU!" Gilbert blushed and glared madly on his man. He had the urge to strangle Ivan at that moment but it's not nice to show any example of violence when young kids are all over the place.

They passed by the most in demand ride located in the middle of the theme park where screams of people seems never ending. The two wanted to try the roller coaster but there's a height and age restriction. Obviously, Sam isn't qualified since he's still a kid. Ivan and Gilbert can't ride it because they can't leave the child alone. The boys just realized that they can't try all the rides they wanted because of their babysitting duties.

For their next stop, they choose the mini space shuttles; a group of small rides that is lifted a couple of feet above the ground, which also runs in a round course. What made it fun was that the ride comes in pair of little space craft and the passengers could control it up and down. Gilbert with Sam hopped on the outer side space shuttle, leaving Ivan alone on the other one.

Sam was seated in between Gilbert's legs; he held the controls with both of his hands then slowly pulled it.

"Lift off!" Gilbert cheered; he went excited as their space craft elevated gradually. All of a sudden, it shifted downwards even faster than the way it moves up. "What the?!" he added in surprise as the space craft that his roommate's on was now higher above them. Gilbert looked up, his brow twitch in annoyance as he can hear Ivan laughing.

Ivan moved his head on the side and down to where Gilbert and Sam were. "You know, Russians got into space first." He said in a cheerful yet humble way.

The pair of space shuttle moves in vice versa, when one moves up the other goes down. Gilbert took the control stick from Sam's hand to lift their craft. "If you just didn't take our scientist post war then us Germans should be the 'first-space-first'". Gilbert said as he is now in the same level with Ivan.

"Still bitter about losing the war my little bunny?" The Russian still had a smile on his face but it was uncanny.

"Why would I?" Gilbert smirked back; pissing Ivan off was fun for him. The two of them gripped hard on the controls, wanting to top the other. They never let go and didn't let the other to dominate. And since the machine had equal pressures, both stayed on the same level the entire time.

* * *

Their hungry stomachs kicked in, they've decided to have their lunch in a pizza parlor. They choose to take the table outside the restaurant; Sam seated on a high kiddie chair beside Gilbert. It's a good spot since they could see the colorful surroundings, the rides, park personnel dressed as a famous cartoon characters roaming around and of course, the mascots.

As their order had been served on their table, Gilbert placed a napkin on Sam's chest, clipped on his shirt. He asked the child what he wanted, and then placed the food on the child's plate. Ivan observed his little bunny; how Gilbert being attentive to the child's wants and needs.

"Come on, open your mouth." Gilbert said to Sam, guiding the small, bite size pizza on a fork to the child's mouth. Sam ate what he's being feed with and then he tried grabbed the food with his own hands.

The German took a knife and cut Sam's pizza into small pieces and let the youngster to eat on his own. Gilbert wiped Sam's hands with tissue and gave the glass for the child to hold it; carefully guiding the glass as Sam drinks on his pineapple juice.

"You'll be a great parent." Ivan commented as he took a bite of his pizza on his bare hands.

"Huh? You think so?" Gilbert wondered about that sudden compliment Ivan just said. Did he mean that? Was it a sarcastic feedback?

"Da!" Ivan smiled. The Russian admits he's never good in handling kids because he somewhat childish.

"Of course I will be! I'll be an awesome parent!" Gilbert's egoistic personality took over.

They bought snow cones for dessert, they choose flavors individually. Ivan had blue bubblegum; Gilbert wanted green apple and tangerine for Sam.

"Lemme see." Gilbert went down in level with the child's head. Sam held his snow cone with both hands, near his chest then stuck his tongue out that has been dyed in color orange. "What's mine?" Gilbert added and showed his tongue to the kid.

"Green!" Sam said energetically. He and Gilbert both laughed. The two looked up on Ivan who's quietly enjoying his snow cone.

"What?" The Russian tilted his head wondering why they are starring at him.

"Lemme me see your tongue." Gilbert requested as he stood up straight.

"It's blue." Ivan then stuck his tongue out.

* * *

"Pee pee." Sam called the attention of the two while strolling at the streets of the theme parks. They searched for the nearest restroom to empty the child's bladder. Gilbert held Sam's hand as they entered the cubicle. Ivan occupied the other, next to them. The German carried the child on the waist. He placed Sam's feet on top of the toilet seat and then unzipped the child's trousers.

"Go pee pee." Gilbert said. Sam looked up on him and covered Gilbert's eyes with his little hands. "Okay I won't look." Gilbert added and covered both of his eyes with his left palm.

As the German opened the cubicle's door, the Russian was cleaning his hands with one of the restroom's wash basin. Gilbert handed Sam to Ivan because he needs to 'pee pee' too. Ivan carried Sam to reach the faucet and turned it on.

Besides from the rides, they decided to take a tour at the fun house. They've chosen the land of the bugs where they could see giant, colorful insects sculpted in a cartoonish way. Sam wanted to walk on his own. The roomies held both of his hands as they walk their way inside. Ivan never felt that at his age, would appreciate this kind of stuffs. He remembered that when he was a kid, his parents, especially his father had been very strict with him. He rarely went to carnivals and town fairs; he didn't really enjoy his childhood. Most of the time, he was with a bodyguard rather than his friends. But now, he was able to appreciate and enjoy his life since there are no eyes watching him and he's free to do what he wants without any limits.

Gilbert bought two, large, fluffy, blueberry flavored cotton candy; one for Sam and the other one he shared with Ivan. They visited souvenir shops inside the theme park. The German can't stop himself from wanting to buy the cute animal hats. He demands for the panda hat, but the only panda hat available in stock was for kiddie size; still he bought it and put in on Sam's head. He chose another hat then tried it on; it's a white bunny with ears dropped on the sides and eyes with same color as his. Gilbert asked the shop's salesgirl for the brown bear hat. He turned around and smiled widely at Ivan. The Russian smiled awkwardly, he shook his head and waved his hands saying no. Despite his refusal, his little bunny still put the brown bear hat on his head and paid for it.

When they got out of the souvenir shop, Gilbert spotted a digital photo booth. As they got inside and closed the door, Ivan and Gilbert read the instructions on how to operate it. It was easy and user friendly and they were able to figure out on how to use it. Ivan inserted cash on the machine; they choose to have six shots and then pressed the ok button. Gilbert instructed Sam to look where the camera lens is.

Most of their poses had a wacky and silly look on their faces. They laughed when a preview of the shot was shown on the screen in front of them. On the fifth take, Ivan stole a kiss from little bunny's cheek, which left Gilbert in surprise. Sam got off on Ivan's lap; he went near the machine, he was curious on where the flash of light is coming from. And for the final shot, Gilbert grabbed Ivan's face and kissed him sweetly while both of them giggled. Got hooked on what they're doing that they didn't even bother to look on the preview image.

"You like that?" Gilbert said in a seducing way while holding their faces close to each other.

"Very much." Ivan whispered and his right hand found his way to his little bunny's waist.

As they're about to kiss again, both froze in their position and immediately looked on their side. Sam was already starring at them. The innocent child was clueless on what his guardians are doing. The two quickly let go of each other. Ivan carried Sam and placed him on his lap, saying random stuffs just to divert the child's attention. Gilbert face palmed and then brushed off his hand on his face. The roommates looked at each other and chuckled; they're so much into the love zone that they totally forgot that they're with a child.

The machine instantly developed the pictures. The colored images where printed in a two-by-three-point-five inch size glossy paper in a camera film like design. They looked at the images; almost all was awesome, except the final one. Sam's hand covered half of the camera lens, only Gilbert was visible in the picture and Ivan was hidden because of Sam's hand. Ivan immediately took the fifth image, gave the sixth to his little bunny. Gilbert took out his wallet and slid the photo behind one of his cards. The rest of the pictures were given to Sam since he wanted pictures of his trip in the theme park to show to her mom. They maximized their time the whole afternoon so that Sam would be able to experience the entire selection of kiddie rides.

* * *

A quarter before six in the evening, Gilbert received a call from Cathy. She informed him that the seminar was over and she's on the way to get her son. They decided to meet up outside the amusement park, near the entrance gate. Sam was exhausted and fell asleep on Ivan's arms, his head rested sideways on the Russian's shoulder. Gilbert wiped sweat at Sam's forehead and back with a tissue paper while his other hand held the child's animal shaped balloons; a clown fish and a shark. The two boys talked and decided to spend the next couple of hours to try the rides they want until the theme park closes.

"Ohohohohon! You guys look like a one happy family." A very familiar voice was heard coming behind the German.

"What are you guys doing here?" Gilbert was surprised as he turned around to see Francis and Antonio few feet away from where he stands. And an unbelievable addition to the group, a frowning, cranky guy behind Francis—it was Arthur. The French asked the Briton out on a date. The immediate response was a no but then Arthur changed his mind and agreed when Francis rephrased it and said that their friends would come along too.

"Ask Ivan." Antonio smiled.

"I sent a message to them awhile ago to join us." The Russian said as his roommate looked at him.

"…Is that so." The German wasn't really excited to see his friends. He thought that he would spend the whole day only with Ivan, but he didn't even expect that their date would end up in a group date.

"Who's the cute kid?" Arthur asked as he looked closer at Sam's face.

Gilbert explained the situation to his friends. Few minutes later, a cab parked on the road side. The cab driver set the engine of the vehicle in idle. Cathy stepped out of the taxi and told the driver to wait for her. She hurriedly went to the guys and took Sam from Ivan. Gilbert handed the balloons and the paper bag that contain souvenir items to the mom and then quickly introduced his friends. Cathy thanked Ivan and Gilbert for taking care and spending their time with her son and treating him on the amusement park. She and her son rode the cab on their way home.

"So what to do next?" Ivan asked them as they waved goodbye to Cathy.

"WE PLAY!" Gilbert, Francis and Antonio expressed their enthusiasm at the same time. The three cheered as they raised their fists high. The trio hurriedly went to the entrance but the guards stopped them. They noticed that Francis and Antonio didn't have any tags on their wrist yet. They're too eager to enter that they forgot to buy entrance tickets.

"Bloody hell, I thought I've seen worst from those obnoxious bastards." Arthur said in amusement seeing the three being so careless and idiotic. Ivan laughed at Arthur's statement, not quite sure if he was joking or not. The two walked towards the ticket booth to where the other three guys are.

* * *

TBC.


	10. Chapter 10

Warnings: AU.

* * *

Chapter 10

The sun is about to retire for the day when the gang got inside the theme park. The people visiting the park didn't diminished; it actually got more crowded since its weekend. The colorful neon and bright lights we're turned on that gives more whimsical feel to the surrounding.

Their immediate pick was the roller coaster. It was the inverted type where the tracks are above their heads, opposite of the typical ones on which the railings are located below. This roller coaster type has more dynamic revolutions and twist than the cliché models. Since the ride has only four seats in each row; they decided that they'd divide into two. Antonio will go along side with Ivan and Gilbert, leaving Francis with Arthur. Luckily they're able to occupy the first and second row.

Gilbert seated on the front row between Ivan and Antonio, Francis and Arthur were behind them. The crew locked them on their seats for safety purposes. As the ride started to move in gaining speed, Gilbert looked down as he dangled both of his feet; he's not really afraid of heights but afraid of falling. Besides from the rattling sound created by the thrilling ride, deafening screams of mix emotions filled their ears; from joy and excitement to panic and fear.

They thought it was over when the roller coaster stopped reaching the top most end part in a straight ninety-degree angle, but suddenly the roller coaster went on reverse which is actually more fun than the forward motion. As they board off the roller coaster, the boys felt a bit dizzy yet their adrenaline still rushing throughout their body. They all wanted to try it again but seeing the people waiting in line was such a bummer.

Next stop was the Viking. A large swinging boat designed to look like a real Viking-inspired-crossover-pirate ship, where people seated on the deck as the ride sways forward and backward in fast pace. They gang waited in line to take the last row this time because it's the most favorite area and dangerous at the same time. The space was just enough for the five of them, when the boat was loaded, the automatic safety bars are locked on their places. As the boat swings forward, it sends ticklish feeling at their stomach which made them laugh out loud and yell at the same time. They all gripped tightly at the metal handle bars in front of them as the ride reached its highest tilt.

"Guys, free hand! Free hand!" Antonio dared his friends to let go of the metal railings and everyone was into the challenge.

Gilbert was a bit horrified when he felt that he's almost about to turn upside down and immediately held the hand support. He felt that his hands became cold. His knuckles turned more pale and prominent from the tight grasp. The German's knees went weak; he didn't anticipate that the ride would actually make him feel this way—it made him laugh actually.

* * *

They've chosen to try the drop tower after that. A two hundred thirty feet high vertical tower with seats on all four corners, it lifts its gondola up then drops it in a high speed yet it slows down when it reached the bottom part. The gang seated together in one corner, facing the west. As the gondola being lifted to the topmost area for the third drop, an unwanted scenario took over. The machine failed, it had a technical malfunction and the gondola was stuck in mid air.

People from the ride started to panic and some females on board were already crying for help. The crowd on the ground looked up in horror. The park personnel hastily called the technicians and engineers to fix the problem. Gilbert stared down and started to experience slight vertigo, he can feel his heart rate started to increase. He was starting to sweat cold, gripping tightly on the safety gears. Arthur blamed Francis and regrets that why did he even agreed to be with him. Antonio, seated between the two couple wasn't really complaining, he was actually laughing at Francis and Arthur's conversation at the moment.

Ivan noticed that Gilbert's state isn't really good since his face turned pale. He grabbed his roommates' hand for them to hold on to each other and discreetly placed them on their sides. Gilbert turned to his man with a slight worried look face yet he didn't mutter a single word.

"Everything will be okay, I promise." Ivan brushed his thumb constantly, caressing the back of Gilbert's hand and smiled at him in a carefree way. He pointed out at the horizon as Gilbert turned his focus towards it. It was such a lovely view of the city, lights scattered everywhere and above was clear night sky full of stars with a beautiful half moon embraced by the feather-like clouds.

Ivan started a game with Gilbert; they would alternately search for city landmarks visible to their sight and try to name it. It was a big help to redirect his little bunny's thoughts. The German was able to relax and back to his usual self again. It was nice to feel the cool wind breeze as they stare at the wonderful city landscape. The roommates talked about random things under the moonlight, and then French cut them.

"We're here too you know." Francis blurted out as he looked at the Ivan and Gilbert. The two had their worlds revolve only around at each other that they totally ignored their friends.

The roommates turned their heads on their right. Their friends had their eyes and ears on them. A few seconds later, the gondola started to move down slowly and to off load the people from it. The drop tower crew deeply apologized for the inconvenience. Good thing no one was hurt, the people were open-minded and understood that it was just a mishap that no one would want it to happen.

* * *

The boys settled their dinner in an open restaurant that serves specialty sandwiches. They had no plans to take in heavy meals because it would slow them down. It wouldn't be cool to throw up after or even during taking the rides. All of them wanted to go to a bar and have a drink afterwards but then cancelled it. Postponed the drinking session and just do it some other time. They have class to attend the next day and it's not nice to have a pounding headache or a hangover while being inside the university.

Realizing that waiting in line for other rides would consume greatly on the time, they came up with a better option. They must try everything even though it's kinda boring. Not even a minute to spare when only few hours are left before the amusement park closes. They stood side by side looking up on the fun houses' creepy and horror-inspired title—a haunted house.

"This is lame. There's no such thing as ghost." Gilbert scoffed, he's about to walk away but Arthur replied to him that made him stop.

"There are. Or maybe, you're just to chicken to go in." Arthur smirked, provoking the German.

"Really? Prove it to me then." Gilbert turned around and countered back with a grin planted on his face, he expressed that he isn't afraid of nothing.

"Don't get me started." The Briton narrowed his eyes. He's ready anytime for a debate that covers topics regarding the supernatural.

"Will you two quit it and let's just have some fun." Antonio cheerfully said as he got in between Gilbert and Arthur, placed both of his arms on his friends' shoulder trying to diminish the tension.

"Fine, as long as I'm not with fuzzy brow." Gilbert mocked Arthur.

"Bloody wanker! What did you call me?!" The Briton went grumpy and it made his friends laugh especially the German.

Antonio tagged along with Francis and Arthur. The three went in first. Francis requested Antonio to join them because he knew that there's a probability that Arthur would go berserk any moment especially when they're alone together in a dark place. But it only happens when Francis would do 'something' to him. The French is being cautious, just to prevent any injuries on his face.

* * *

The roommates waited for a couple minutes before entering. The fun house's crew scanned their wrist tag that serves as their right to pass. Gilbert still has his not-so-interested attitude; he's eyes shows no excitement, he kept on puffing his cheeks, his arms across his chest as he walk beside his roommate who seems to be impressed with the production. Ivan was astonished with the intricate details that the makers had featured inside the haunted house. Weirdly, he has a thing for gory and gruesome stuffs which no one would even imagine because he looked so naïve, gentle and kind. It's like he can't even break a glass or throw into a violent outburst.

The fun house has plenty rooms, each one was unique from the rest; from torture chambers to bloody-massacre themed area. Creepy old bedroom with skeletons hanging and unoccupied swaying rocking chairs—it was classic. There isn't any guide or direction to show where the exit is, but they were informed at the entrance that they need to find their way out, it's part of the thrilling-tour.

Gilbert was able to appreciate it after all and commented that it wasn't that bad or boring as he expected to be; he underestimated it clearly. They roommates walked in a poorly lighted hallway. The walls are covered with Earth-toned vintage design wallpapers; some parts were burned and torn out of place. The old wooden floor creates creaking sounds at every step they make. They passed by a narrow shelf attached to the left wall with a burning white candle on a glass holder placed on top. It illuminates the huge dusty framed picture hanging on the wall.

The German stopped and turned around. Then he walked back and went in front of the image, his roommate followed and stood beside him. It was a portrait of an old woman with a scornful expression; you can feel the heavy burden she's carrying just by looking at her. Gilbert felt that the woman blinked as they passed by. He stared at the image, focused on the eyes, waiting for it to blink one more time. He knew that it was part of the scare; it was an over-used tactic to fright people especially at horror movies.

"Why are we stopping? Should we go now?" Ivan said as he noticed they've been standing there for quite sometime.

"Wait. I'll just need to see her blink again." Gilbert was rigid from where he stood. But his expectations failed him; the woman on the painting didn't move. He sighed from the disappointment and thought that it was just his imagination. "…let's go." He added.

As their about to walk forward, hands reached out of the wall, stretching the wallpapers. Amazingly the wallpapers were still intact—it was elastic. The German was horrified, that's the scare he didn't expect at all. He stopped himself from letting out a scream. He can't afford to loose his cool and his awesome toughness. But he jerked out close to his roommate; grasping tight on Ivan's shoulder blades and hid behind him. The Russian didn't react at all, like nothing happened. He poked on the palm of the nearest hand with his finger. It made the hands retreat and the wall went back on its original state.

"They're gone, no need to hide." Ivan turned around to face his roommate.

"What are you talking about? I'm not hiding." Gilbert sniffed and continued to walk away. Ivan smirked as he scoffed then shook his head. They stopped when they saw a two wooden door, but they didn't agree on which door to enter.

"I have the feeling we should go right." Ivan said confidently.

"Who told you?" Gilbert looked at his roommate. "We take the left." he added as he approached and opened the left door.

The room was dark; the light bulbs flicker every now and then, with only a second to light up the place. The area was maze and it's huge; bricked, cracked walls with blood being splattered on it. Gilbert realized had been walking for circles. He used his phone's screen light to brighten up his way. He became aware of of the fresh bloody tracks on the floor and decided to follow it, interested on where it leads and he thought that it might be the way out. Frustration took over when he can't actually find the damn exit. He turned around and realized that Ivan was nowhere to be found. He's all alone in the dark scary maze.

The German dialed his roommate's number and much to his annoyance, the phone's battery's drained. He reached out his hand forward, feeling if there's an obstruction in front. The constant on and off of the light made him really irritated since his eyes can't properly adjust to the dark. Few feet away he saw a silhouette, a figure of a man. Gilbert called out to the person as he got closer but he didn't receive any response. He tapped the shoulder of the man as he got behind him. And then suddenly the head of the man twisted around unnaturally showing a horrifying look, like the ones being possessed in exorcist movies. It was only a dummy but the German was clueless about it and he thought that it was a real person.

Gilbert screamed his lungs out in horror that he instinctively ran away backwards stumbling on his feet. He felt that he bumped something or someone at his back, and then he quickly turned around. With a flick of the light showing only a glimpse of another man whose profile had been totally covered with shadow. Gilbert totally freaked out when he saw an evil looking face with a sadistic grin just a few inches away from him. Then he heard the person called his name with a haunting, creepy voice. The German was terrified; goose bumps crawled throughout his body. He's about to run away but he stopped when he heard the person laugh. It was a familiar, mischievous laugh.

"IVAN! YOU DUMMKOPF!" Gilbert madly gripped his roommate's collar and gave him a striking head-butt. Ivan was hurt but still can't stop himself from laughing. Gilbert's reaction awhile ago was priceless.

"I-I'm sorry my little bunny." Ivan apologized but still kept on laughing. He pulled Gilbert close to hug him. His roommate didn't give any affection in return and noticed that he was trembling.

"This is bullshit." Gilbert grumbled. He was serious base from the tone of his voice then bit Ivan hard between the neck and collar bone.

The Russian didn't complain or pushed his roommate away. Instead, he tried to tolerate the pain that the German was giving him; thought that he deserved it because of what he did. As soon as Gilbert let go from the bite, Ivan kissed him at the forehead and embraced him tighter.

"Let's get out of this crazy place." Ivan grabbed his roommate's hand and to lead their way out, but Gilbert let go immediately. Ivan was caught in surprise when his little bunny jumped at him from behind. The Russian almost went off balance when his roommate ride him piggyback style. The German clung on to him firmly; his arms wrapped around his roommates' shoulder, the side of their faces close to each other.

"Give me your phone." Gilbert demands as Ivan carried him on his back and then handed his phone. Gilbert used the phone's light like what he did moments ago.

"I told you, we should have taken the other door. It was the exit." Ivan said. "Are you still mad?" he added, noticed that his roommate was unusually quiet.

"You left me in this shit hole alone. Do you expect me not to be mad?"

"When I saw the exit, I immediately came back here to find you. I sneaked quietly behind you."

"But still, the damage had been done and now, I have a reason to hate you even more!" Contradictory to the words that Gilbert said; he was sweetly nuzzling his face on Ivan's neck. "Promise me that you won't leave me." He mumbled.

Ivan paused for a moment before answering "…I promise that I won't leave you my little bunny."

Gilbert got off from Ivan when they're near the fun house's exit; not wanting not be seen by his friends on how close he really is to his roommate. Ivan fixed his collar and scarf to cover the area where his little bunny bit him, he was sure that the bite left some marks on his skin. The other three guys were waiting for the roommates outside.

"We heard you scream…twice!" Arthur said directly on Gilbert's face then showed a smirk after that. "It was his fault." He can't think of any excuse and then pointed out to his roommate, blaming the Russian on what happened.

"You should have seen him inside." Ivan countered him; that made the others laugh and his little bunny pout in embarrassment. Gilbert face palmed, he was blushing from the humiliation.

* * *

They hopped onto the giant wheel. It's a modern type of Ferris wheel where the glass capsules are placed outside the rings to give a full panoramic view of the landscape. It's slow and not a thrill ride, but it serves more as vehicle to appreciate and observe the area. The wheel takes a full rotation in twenty minutes, and it made them bore. The boys moved from one corner to another, talking anything random from here and there.

"Hey let's try that!" Antonio and Gilbert went near a game machine with a cartoon image of a tough looking Kangaroo with boxing gloves; it was a punch-meter. It had a red gloved hand, like the one used by coaches in training amateur or professional boxers. The model is slightly bigger and it is connected to the machine though electrical wires, tough springs and metal rods. The user would punch the glove and the machine would absorb the pressure on impact and measure the strength of the punch. The Spaniard moved his hand on the sensor and let the machine scan his wrist tag to turn it on.

Antonio positioned himself as his friends watch him. He hit the glove with all his might and it registers eight hundred seventy pounds of force, displayed on the digital numerical scale at the top portion of the machine. Francis was next and he got eight hundred flat.

"Arthur you try." Antonio called the British from the side.

"Can I punch his face instead?" Arthur said as he swift his thumb, pointing to the French guy that just walked and stood back beside him.

"WHAT?! How could you say that? You ARE just jealous of my beautiful face!" Francis whined. As the Briton formed a fist with his right hand, the French hid himself behind the German.

Arthur went in front of the machine and blurted out "I'll just imagine this to be Francis' face." then punched it hard. It definitely made the other guys laugh except the French who took it as a bad joke.

"Wow! He's holding some grudges." Gilbert was amused. Seeing the Briton's force registered nine hundred forty five pounds. "Well, the awesome-me is next. Prepare to be amazed." The German added as he did some warm ups with his fist, creating a cracking bone sounds as he stretches his fingers. He was confident with his strength; it's one of his abilities that he's really proud of. Gilbert gave his all to strike the glove that it even recoiled from the impact. Both of his hands placed on his waist and as he looked up, a grin started to form on his face when the numbers increase and hit four digits; his punching force measured one thousand four hundred pounds.

The German turned around to face his buddies and arrogantly bowed several times as Antonio clapped slowly in amazement and disbelief but he sounded like he was mocking. Arthur literally had his jaw dropped; he never thought that Gilbert would surpass his number. Then it left Francis somewhat upset, because he had the lowest score out of the bunch.

"Ivan you're next. Show me what you got!" Gilbert signaled his roommate to come over where he is and try to do it. He tapped the Russian's shoulder for luck and at the same time expressing that he can't beat him based from that overconfident smile on his face.

Gilbert moved to the side, his arms placed across his chest. He was starring at Ivan. The Russian went to a fighting stance. When he is about to punch the glove, it seems that the time went slow-motion and silent; his movement was fluid yet sharp. Ivan's face was seriously fierce and Gilbert had never seen him like that. The next thing that happened is that Antonio was patting Ivan's head and cheered for him. Gilbert looked at the machine and he was in total shock when he saw the number—a staggering two thousand two hundred pounds of force, nearly doubled the German's strength.

"I beat you da!" Ivan faced Gilbert with his usual cheerful smile on his face.

"_He looked so different awhile ago." _Gilbert said to himself; strangely, it intrigued him in a good way. "I think the machine is broken!" he replied to his roommate. He just can't accept that Ivan is stronger than him. The gang tried the other games afterwards.

* * *

With only fifteen minutes left before the amusement park's closing time, they decided to give a one last shot to a firing game. The objects aimed for the shooting isn't the usual target board, but randomly moving set of cute frogs popping out from different areas. Each Individual had their wrist tag scanned by the crew's sensor gun; everyone was given a pistol loaded with fifteen black rubber bullets and an extra magazine with the same number of ammunitions. Each player has a minute of game time and assigned on their area. The number of frogs being hit has a corresponding item prize.

Antonio with Arthur and Francis engaged with the shooting game first. The Briton was fast in pulling the trigger. The Spaniard and French were carefully aiming, concentrating on the targets as they show up, but the difference was their reloading time; Francis was slow that he wasn't able to use all his ammo before the time runs out. They're all good with more than fifty percent of the targets are hit.

Since the three did an excellent job, the crew gave them their rewards according to their score. They expected the prizes to be a 'manly' item but it wasn't—they're all stuffed animal toys. Having the highest points among the trio, Arthur was given a white unicorn; with a shiny, light pink twirly-horn on the top of its head and sparkling mane and tail that has been showered with glitters. Francis had a tie score with Antonio, yet they received different animals but the same when it comes to the size. The French got a sitting Dalmatian dog with a golden bell attached to its red collar. The Spaniard obtained a very soft pillow-like sea turtle plushie in yellow green color.

Gilbert and Ivan went one on one for the next round. The German was determined to defeat his roommate this time—he will show no mercy. As the game time starts, both focused on the targets and tried to shoot as accurate as possible, not wanting to waste even a single bullet. Both men handle those handguns like pros; the same pace and rhythm when pulling the trigger and quick hands when reloading—they're equally awesome.

When the game was over, the digital score board showed the same results on each player. The Russian beamed in happiness that he only missed two frogs. The German didn't actually know if he was disappointed that he missed two targets or because he had the same score as his roommates'. The two got a better score than the three previous players so they had bigger prizes. The crew complimented them that they're one of the best players for the weekend.

"I'll be receiving the prize first!" Gilbert blocked Ivan; he was eager to have it and thought that if he got the first one, it's the better one. He smiled widely when the crew handed over a two feet tall light brown fluffy cute bear. He hugged it tightly and walked away, still with that wide overly happy smile planted on his face.

"Here you go sir." The crew handed Ivan his reward.

"I got a panda!" Ivan happily said that made Gilbert paused and immediately turned around. The smile on his face vanished in an instant and it was replaced with a frown.

"Why did he had a panda and I don't?" The German complained at the crew.

"Sir, both had the same size so—" The female crew explained but she was cut off.

"Can I exchange this with a panda?" Gilbert kindly asked as he lifts his brown bear.

"I'm afraid that's the last one we had. Sorry." The female awkwardly smiled as she pointed the stuffed animal that the Russian was holding.

* * *

A broadcast was heard throughout the amusement park, informing the people that the park is now closing. Despite the announcement, Gilbert still kept on asking the crew that they may have a stock of the panda in their storage, he just don't know when to quit it. He felt that it was unfair and even blamed his instinct on why he was being impatient to receive the prize and now it turned out that his roommate had a better one.

"Gilbert! Come on!" Antonio stopped and looked back. He called his friend, yelling the German's name several times already. He, with Francis and Arthur are now meters away, leaving the area.

"Let's just leave him." Arthur said in flat affect tone, carrying his magical pony on both arms as he continued to walk towards the exit.

"Wanna stay in my apartment for awhile?" Francis whispered near Arthur's left ear and placed his arm around the Brit's shoulder.

"Remove your arm on me or I'll completely remove it off your body." Arthur warned as his thick brows are about to collide in the middle of his forehead.

"Gilbert, let's go home." Ivan held his roommate's wrist. He dragged his roommate to join their friends. The Russian released his grasp when the German protested. Ivan turned his face at the man beside him. Gilbert hugged the bear on the neck; the stuffed animal's huge head covered the lower half of Gilbert's face yet it was obvious that he was sulking. He was acting like a spoiled bratty child. He didn't say a word to Ivan until they reached the exit gate of the amusement park.

The gang called it a night and said their goodbyes to each other. Francis and Arthur left first, they took the subway, and it's the best mode of transportation since the two of them had the farthest address. Antonio rode the cab alone because his way back home way is the opposite on where Gilbert and Ivan will be heading. The roommates used the bus to go back at their apartment. Even though they sat beside each other with their stuffed bears on their laps, they didn't converse the whole trip.

* * *

Gilbert slid his key to the door's keyhole and opened their apartment's main door. He turned on the light switch on the left. As Ivan closed and lock the door, he turned around seeing his roommate standing in front of him. The German stared at the panda at first then shifted his glaring crimson eyes to the Russian.

"You really want this?" Ivan asked, referring to the panda bear that he is carrying on his left arm.

"JA! Give it to me." Gilbert stretched his right hand wanting to claim the panda so bad.

"All you need to do is ask…nicely."

The German took a deep breath and said "Can I have the panda…PLEASE?" the tone of his voice sounded softer and calmer this time.

"Sure. Anything for you." Ivan kindly handed the panda over to his roommate.

"Thanks man." Gilbert smiled widely and his mood turned more positive when finally the panda reached his arms.

"So, are you gonna give me the brown bear?" Ivan smiled.

"I didn't ask for a trade…Did I?" Gilbert said with an expressionless look on his face then walked away to go to the bedroom.

"Well…that's not fair." Ivan pouted still standing near the door. He thought that Gilbert would give him the brown bear as a token of appreciation for giving the panda.

"You don't need these, you already have me." Gilbert looked back at Ivan with a smirk on his face and winked at him then disappeared out of sight.

Ivan's eyes widen, his mouth slightly parted. He was astonished on what his roommate just said to him. He blinked for three consecutive times then smiled. He was really feeling good inside, recalling the phrase he just heard moments ago.

* * *

TBC.

I also draw RussiaxPrussia fanarts. Check them out on my deviantart if you're interested. xiaoyugaara is my username.

thanks for reading.


	11. Chapter 11

Warnings: AU. Yaoi (Lemons-lots of it). Language.

* * *

Chapter 11

Few of minutes before midnight, Gilbert went to the laundry area just beside the bathroom. He placed his hamper on the floor next to the washing machine. The day will not end until he's done with his laundry. Even though he may seem like a laidback-type of person, he's quite strict in following what he planned to do for a day. It's considered as an obsessive compulsive behavior but his younger brother is actually worse than he is. Due to unexpected circumstances, he wasn't able to do some stuff that he's suppose too.

He decided to do two things at the same time, letting the washing machine do its purpose while he takes a shower; filled the washing machine with laundry powder and water then opened the lid. He striped his shirt off when suddenly his roommate dashed towards the washing machine. Ivan dumped all his soiled clothes in it.

"What the hell?! I got here first!" Gilbert was totally pissed off.

"You have extra time tomorrow to do laundry and I don't." Ivan smiled then removed his shirt and tossed it on the washing machine.

"Damn you." Gilbert madly threw his shirt on his hamper and pulled the plug of the washing machine. He walked away in a bad mood.

Ivan looked down on Gilbert's hamper and noticed a very interesting item, then hurriedly went behind his roommate and pulled him close. Ivan's right arm hugged Gilbert on the waist.

"I found something." Ivan said as he lifts the handcuffs to show his roommate.

"Where'd you find that?"

"In your hamper, I thought you got rid of this?"

Gilbert sulked and placed both of his arms across his chest "I was about too but I forgot where I placed It." he's about to snatch it on Ivan's hand but Ivan moved it away. "Give that to me, I'm gonna dispose it now."

"Hmmm…I guess we'll keep it." Ivan smiled.

"You told me that you're not comfortable using it, why should we keep it?" Gilbert moved his face on the side to look at his roommate.

"Want to find out?" Ivan leered. Then immediately held both of his little bunny's wrists and locked them together using the handcuffs.

"W-wait! What are you doing?!" Gilbert was stunned then he panicked. Ivan took one of the neckties from the hamper and used it to blindfold his roommate. Even when the handcuffs restricted his movements, Gilbert tried to remove the blindfold that covered his sight. The Russian was quick with his hands by not letting the German uncover his eyes.

Ivan started to kiss his lover's shoulder going up to his neck. Gilbert twitches every time Ivan's lips lands on his skin. Despite the protest, he was actually enjoying it. Being clueless on what his man's about to do next adds thrill and excitement. Ivan's right hand held both of Gilbert's handcuffed wrists firmly together while his other hand started to explore the awesome body he desired for. The German expressed sexual arousal when the Russian's hand slid inside his trousers to grope his vital regions.

Ivan flipped his little bunny for them to face each other. Gilbert snaps literally, quickly moved his head forward and tried to bite his roommate. The Russian was able to dodge it and made the German quit after some failed attempts. Ivan held the back of Gilbert's head, gripping tight on his hair and forced to kiss him. Gilbert was restless and he resisted, moving his face from left to right making their kiss unstable. Both of his restricted hands were on his chest and tried to push his man away. Ivan forced his tongue inside his roommate's mouth but withdrew it back when Gilbert bit it. Then moved down and focused on Gilbert's neck instead, alternately kissing, licking and giving small bites to it. He shoved his little bunny to lie down on the cold floor.

Gilbert tried to move him self up but his man kept on pushing him down. He started to kick yet he can hear his roommate just laugh at his effort to fight back. The Russian was able to evade the kicks that the German was giving to him. Ivan removed all of his lover's clothing and it was a struggle because his little bunny is agitated. After which, he unzipped his trouser and pulled them slightly down just enough to free his manhood. He held both of Gilbert's legs and forced to spread them between him. Gilbert defended by covering his private parts with his hands. The Russian grabbed the handcuffed hands and placed them above the German's head.

"Ivan PLEASE…" Gilbert whimpered as his man lay on top of him. He raised his upper body up, not knowing that his man's about to go down. The German's head accidentally hit the bridge of the Russian's nose. Ivan cringed in pain then covered his nose, but Gilbert's futile attempt didn't stop him.

"DON'T!" Gilbert whined again. Ivan gripped harder on Gilbert's hand to keep them in place and his other hand held Gilbert's right leg, placed it on his side. His lips were fixed on his little bunny's neck then went up to bite his ear. Ivan started to breathe heavily, moaning lightly as he slowly grinds his crotch, rubbing their genitals together as they grew harder. Still, he ignored his lover's plead.

"STOP!" The German cried out. The Russian halted and loosen his grip. He took a deep breath and exhaled into a sigh.

Ivan was quite for a few seconds before he mumbled "If you don't want to do this, I will not force you." then buried his face on his Gilbert's neck—he wet limp. Ivan's sadistic side loved to see his little bunny in a pleasurable-pain-state but he doesn't really want to inflict any harm that would cause trauma to him. He wouldn't go far to harass Gilbert just to satisfy his needs.

Gilbert pushed Ivan off him. The Russian rolled on the side and lay on his back. The German crawled on top of him, his elbows and knees are against the floor to support his weight. Gilbert used his other senses to feel the man underneath. The tip of his nose lightly brushed at the side of his man's face and tried to locate his lips to kiss him. They kissed sweetly, no sign of doing it by force.

"I can't believe you fell for it." Gilbert giggled as he rested his forehead to Ivan's.

"What?...are you telling me that you're just acting? Pretending that…" Ivan was surprised.

"And I thought that you're smart enough to figure out what I actually meant." The German smirked then kissed the Russian at his right cheek, ear and neck.

Ivan kept his head still and shifted his vision on his right side, looking at his lover. He recalled the words his little bunny said awhile ago. All he can remember were the words 'Please. Don't. Stop.' It seems that Gilbert didn't really want him to stop on what he is doing to him.

"You've been stubborn my little bunny." Ivan said as he slapped hard at his roommate's left butt cheek.

Gilbert groaned in pain then madly blurted "You SHITHEAD! That fucking hurts!"

"I really like when you create those cute sounds." Ivan smiled lasciviously and spanked his little bunny's ass again, harder the second time.

"Damn you!" Gilbert is about to remove his blindfold but Ivan stopped him and maintained their position.

"Let's continue what we've started." Ivan slightly pulled his lover up; his head on level with Gilbert's chest. The Russian's hands traveled at the back of the man on top of him. Those curious hands went south; he grabbed his little bunny's soft, rounded butt cheeks and gave it a squeeze while kissing his chest. Ivan's two fingers found the entrance he's been looking for. He carefully slid his middle finger inside and out for a couple of times then followed by the second to stretch it more.

Gilbert bit his lower lip, trying to stop himself from moaning but it was obvious that he liked what his man's doing to him "Fuck yourself." He blunted and successfully raised his body up away from Ivan's, leaving a gap between them.

The Russian will take no for an answer, knowing that the German just pretended not to like their foreplay, he decided that he'll just take actions with his own hands. He thrust his hips upward to aim for his little bunny's hole. The sudden penetration made Gilbert gasp and moan; it hit him to the spot where he wanted. Ivan held Gilbert's waist firmly with both of his hands, his fingers almost digging inside the smaller man's flesh. He kept on pulling his roommate down on him but his stubborn little bunny retained on his place.

The man underneath had no choice but to keep on thrusting his hips up, it was exhausting but extremely pleasuring. Ivan lifts his head seeing his massive dick going in and out from his lover. Also added to the awesome view was the German's hard manhood rubbing against the Russian's abdomen, wetting it with cum. Gilbert moaned louder pleading to do him harder and faster.

* * *

As the deed was done, Gilbert sat on his man's lap as he is being freed with his restrains. He opened his left eye slowly then shut them instantly; followed by short blinks and then his eyes were able to adjust well to the light. Ivan smiled then took Gilbert's wrist and gently massaged the area gently just to relief from the marks that the handcuff left on his skin. The German grabbed the Russian on both side of his face and passionately kissed him. He comfortably positioned himself, his knees on the ground but still sitting on top of his man. Gilbert took the advantage to dominate; he lifts his roommate's face and kissed him wildly. Their tongues wrestled against each other, Gilbert's reached down to Ivan's throat.

The German's hands moved down to the Russian's neck. He shifts both of his thumbs to join in the middle then gave a slight pressure to choke his man. Gilbert continued to kiss him deeply, pressing their faces close to each other, limiting their supply of air. Ivan opened his eyes wide and tried to remove Gilbert's hands away from his neck—he was already suffocating. He was starting to feel light headed from the lack of oxygen; he broke the kiss, gasping for air. Ivan let go of Gilbert; his right hand against the floor to support his upper body while he wiped his mouth with the back of his other hand. Gilbert burst out laughing but when his crimson eyes met his lover's, he shuts up. Those amethyst eyes stared at him intensely, it was ferocious. The same intensity like the one he saw at the amusement park hours earlier.

"You mad?" Gilbert smirked. He showed no signs of fear but inside, he was trembling.

Ivan seized Gilbert's forearm and gripped it hard. The German sit still, his face became stern from the tight grip, it was hurting him but he didn't protest. He had never been this anxious with his roommate and thought that he went too far by joking to strangle him.

"You've been behaving badly my little bunny." Ivan muttered, sounded a bit pissed off. "I guess I have to spank you more." He added.

Gilbert went speechless, seeing his man showing that unusual creepy smile started to make him feel unease. The Russian stood and forcefully pulled up the German's arm for him to stand and to be in the same level as him. Ivan dragged his roommate close to him. Gilbert froze on his position, he's lower part still feels weak and numb due to their recent love making; he felt that he shrunk when his man loomed over him.

"Let me hear those cute sounds…again." Ivan had his sadistic grin on his face; he grabbed the smaller man's jaw roughly and lifted it to face him.

"I-Ivan w-wait! Isn't too soon…I still haven't fully recovered." Gilbert reasoned out and smiled nervously. He felt awkward and a bit terrified on Ivan's sudden mood swing. It's like his roommate's personality totally changed.

"So?" Ivan titled his head then smirked. He grabbed his roommate's left thigh and hoisted it up at his waist. His other hand supported his lover's love handles firmly.

"_This is bad."_Gilbert said to himself, worried about the pain since he's still sore down there. His initial reaction was to cling on his man when he almost went off balance; his right arm wrapped around at his roommate's shoulder.

With a single powerful thrust, the Russian's entire enormous stick got inside the German's entry. Ivan fucked Gilbert rougher than how he did during their previous round. He thrust harder that it even lifts his little bunny's feet off the floor—he did him in standing position. The air was engulfed with testosterone, both men produce erotically-in-pain sounds. Good thing that Gilbert was already wet since his man had dumped his cum inside him awhile ago. The manly substance is a big help in decreasing the pain caused by friction because it's making his insides slippery and lubricated. Gilbert grabbed his hard shaft with his vacant hand and stroked himself, then started to move his hips in sync with his roommate's thrusts.

"Feeling too good?" Ivan leered seeing his little bunny moaned at every thrust he was giving.

"So damn good. Punish me more." Gilbert cried out. His rear side arched and his head titled upwards. Both of his eyes were shut as he moaned louder in intense sexual delight.

The Russian kissed his roommate at the collar bone, licked the side of his neck and left a trail of short kisses as he reached German's chin. With his right hand on his man's neck, Gilbert brushed the tip of his fingers, gently clawing Ivan's nape up to the back of his head and tilted it on one side. They kissed in a light manner, in a way that their tongues played more than their lips locked on to each other. They broke the kiss and kept their foreheads together while they pant nearing orgasm.

* * *

With the towel, Ivan ruffled his hair dry. He's done with his laundry and just got off from the shower. Went inside the bedroom and about to open his closet, he then halted from where he stands; turned his head on his side seeing his roommate's brown bear sitting on his bed and wondered why is it there. He smiled and felt loving warm in his heart, his roommate was thoughtful after all. Ivan quietly went near his roommate who's already sleeping on his own bed. Gilbert was hugging the panda bear, lying sideways, facing the wall. The Russian bent his upper body slightly forward to check on the German if he's still awake.

Ivan poked his little bunny's cheek twice—no response, and then poked him again two times.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?!" Gilbert swiftly turned around, he shouted due to anger and irritation.

"You don't have to yell." Ivan pouted with that sad-puppy-look on his face.

"Can't you see that I'm about to sleep?! Will you let me? Thank you!" Gilbert went back on his comfy fetal position and covered his head with the panda. A few moments later, Gilbert opened his eyes, his eyebrows twitch in annoyance when he felt his roommate lay beside him. "Don't let me send you flying back on your bed." He added; it's a good thing there's still a pinch of patience left on him but his man just whined on what he said.

Gilbert scorned and sluggishly turned his body to lie on his back. His arms across his chest, his eyes stared up to the ceiling not bothering to take glance at the man beside him. His energy drained, he's tired so he gave up and just let Ivan do what he wants.

"Can you give me a hug?" Ivan requested but his roommate didn't reply to him. He lifts Gilbert's right arm and placed it behind him, then rested his head between his little bunny's shoulder and chest, snuggled himself from the warmth that his lover emits. Ivan grabbed Gilbert's other hand and caressed to soothe the forearm area, it was the same hand he violently pulled awhile ago. He felt guilt when he noticed those light bruises on the skin; caused by him when he gripped on it hardly. "I'm sorry for being harsh on you." he whispered remorsefully, burying his face on his roommate's neck and embraced him lovingly.

Gilbert pondered on what he's about to say and how to say it. He was hurt physically but he's awesome enough to tolerate his man's aggressive behavior. He only wished that next time Ivan would be gentle. He frowned about that thought and threw it away; he was beginning to like his man's rough ways when it comes to sex…No, he loved it from the start. The German opened his mouth and calmly but frankly blurted out his complains. After a paragraph-long rant, he asked his roommate if it was clear to him what he's been saying; noticed that the Russian had been silent the whole time.

Gilbert called Ivan. And much to his annoyance, his man already had fallen asleep. He turned sideways facing his roommate. Comfortably positioned his man's head to rest on his right arm; Ivan's face against Gilbert's chest. Both of them hugged closer and wrapped their legs around each other. Gilbert rested his chin on the top of his man's head and played on his ashen brown hair, twirling his fingers at the hair strands. His thoughts preoccupied him; what if one day, Ivan won't be hugging him this way and all that they have together is loss. He closed his eyes and kissed Ivan's head and cuddled at him intimately—he can't imagine his life without his man, hoping that what they have at this moment would last forever.

TBC.

* * *

Sorry for major grammar mistakes. English isn't my native language. Its not an excuse, but i'm really trying my best. I'm not really a writer.

Thank you for reading and for everyone who spent a few seconds of their time to post a review from the previous chapters. i really appreciate it.


	12. Chapter 12

Warnings: AU. Yaoi. Language.

* * *

Chapter 12

Lying on his bed in prone position, heard a message alert tone in conjunction with three buzzing vibrations from Ivan's phone. Gilbert lazily called his roommate and complained to shut the phone that disturbed him from his sleep. Few minutes had passed, Ivan's phone started ringing which Gilbert ignored at first; then followed by another three more missed calls. The German still kept his position and used his right arm to locate and reach out at the annoying phone. He lifts his head, narrowed his eyes from the day light that blinded him.

"Damn it Ivan! Answer your phone!" He turned his head around and searched for his roommate, but he saw no Russian. He flipped the other pillow on the area of his bed where Ivan slept last night and saw the phone underneath it. Still a bit lethargic he looked at the phone's screen, his mind is still asleep but aware that the caller's ID was in Russian language. He slides his thumb on the screen, placed the phone on his ear and answered the call.

The person on the other line was a female and she spoke in Russian. Gilbert didn't understand a single word on everything she said and he asked "What are you talking about?" His head isn't fully conscious and his thought process' still blurry.

"Brother? Is that you?" The girl wondered.

"Your brother is nowhere to be found." Gilbert mumbled.

"WHAT?! MY BROTHER IS MISSING?!" She shouted that made the German wake up and repelled the phone away from his ear. "WHO ARE YOU?! WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY OLDER BROTHER?!" she added and sounded furious.

"Chill out lady. I'm his roommate. Your dear brother is at school by now…I guess, and he forgot his phone."

"Big brother has a roommate? He didn't tell me that he has roommate. WHY DIDN'T HE TELL ME THAT HE HAS A ROOMMATE?!" she yelled again.

"Yeah I wonder too. Don't worry I'll ask him later." Gilbert said followed by a chuckle.

"NO! I will be the one to ask him, not you!" madly said, then she hung up the call.

Gilbert put Ivan's phone on the side table. Placed is head on his pillow face down and lay on his stomach; decided to sleep again since he still has four hours before the start of his first class. He opened his eyes and took a glance at his roommate's phone, a bit interested to know on what's inside. At first his conscience took over telling him that the phone is considered to be a private property and he shouldn't explore it unless his roommate gave him permission to do so. But his curiosity kept on pushing him to take a peek at the phone's contents. Nonetheless, Ivan wouldn't know unless he told him.

His curiosity won; he rested his chin against the pillow, he held the phone with his left hand and used his right index finger to navigate the wide touch screen. He got interested with the messages; much to his disappointment, almost all of the messages were from him. Some mails were in Russian and thought that its family related so he didn't bother to open it knowing that he wouldn't understand it after all. A little quantity of the inbox where from their friends and classmates, mostly covered with school related matter. Gilbert pouted, he got bored.

Went to the image folder, he frowned seeing that the most recent photos has a hint of yellow. Just from the thumbnail alone, Gilbert knew that those images were focus only to his pet bird—Gilbird. He clicked on the top most and continued to swipe right, Gilbird was so adorably cute but the German was a bit upset, wondering if he had a single image on this phone besides from the ones they took at the theme park. He clicked back on the main photo folder and scrolled down, it seems endless. He beamed in excitement; he was positive that his hair was on the thumbnail. He cursed in German when he saw the full image; he's in the picture yet the main focus was still on Gilbird who is sitting on top of his head.

Exploring the phone intrigued him, but realized that it also made him feel displeased. He kept on swiping on the next image and didn't bother or hope that he'd see a single solo photo of him in this phone. But the following images stunned him, Gilbert had the urge to throw Ivan's phone at the wall and burn it to ashes. Ivan was taking pictures of him while sleeping and it's not cute. His finger already clicked the trash can icon to delete it, but he stopped himself. Felt denial at first then learned to accept it and just laughed at the shameful photos of him—but it still gave him Goosebumps.

He jumped into the videos next. One of the clips had the same preview thumbnail from his not-so-cool sleeping photos and then clicked it to play. From the video, Ivan's giggles can be heard at the background while filming Gilbert during his sleep. The German was sleep talking and mumbling incoherent words.

"You're saying something my little bunny?" The Russian said as he moved the phone's camera nearer to sleeping guy's face. He kept on laughing causing the camera's focus to be shaky.

The German increased the volume to hear what he's been saying during that time and even he can't comprehend it. He had mixed emotions while watching the video, a bit annoyed at his roommate because Ivan is making fun of him and also he's entertained at the same time. The next video made him feel dumbfounded; it was a clip of them making out, doing a torrid kiss. Gilbert pondered how come that he's never aware that his roommate recorded this video.

They were on Ivan's bed; the camera's lens captured them on their side angle. They're fully clothed during the steamy kiss. Based from the details, it was taken months ago, when they're still on their early stage of 'being-comfortable-to-each-other'; in other words, being a couple. He remembered that this was the time when they're practicing on how to kiss—but 'mastering' the act of kissing would be a more appropriate term.

Gilbert laid his head at the headboard, slouched his back against two pillows. His right arm placed around Ivan's shoulder, his left hand holding his roommate's face. He was sitting on his man's lap, both of his legs parted on the sides, positioned his feet together behind his man. Ivan seated casually on the bed; knees flexed, crossed both his feet underneath to give enough space for his little bunny to sit on comfortably on his lap. His upper body bended forward, his left hand explored inside Gilbert's shirt while his other hand held the phone. The Russian even took a quick glance at the camera by not breaking the kiss. He slightly adjusted the phone's location and then focused back on kissing his little bunny.

Gilbert had never watched himself in action. He smirked; damn he was good and so as his man. During the thirteen-minute long video, it wasn't all wild kiss; alternating light to deep with peck kisses in between. Gilbert can clearly see on how their tongues move when their lips part a little, their head constantly shifts from one side to another and noticed the squeaky kissing sounds they create accompanied by soft moans from time to time—hearing those wonderful sounds turned him on. The German can feel that he's getting in heat and started to feel aroused just by watching them being affectionate to each other.

* * *

"Thank you for your time sir." Ivan said as he stood up from his seat, and shook hands with one of his professors. Slowly closed the door of the department's faculty office, he halted and stared at the documents he is holding. He sighed, and started to walk but still his eyes were focus on the paper. His mind processed a lot of thoughts, too busy that he wasn't able to realize that a group of girls were in front of him.

"Ahh! Oh my-!" surprisingly said by one of the girls he collides with; as three of her books and two colored pens dropped on the tiled hallway floor.

"I'm terribly sorry!" Ivan immediately took the books and the pens and handed over to the girl.

"It's okay. Please watch where you're going." She smiled. She has one of the kindest and sweetest smiles Ivan saw from all the girls he met. Her long, brown, lightly curled hair, round green eyes, pretty face and lively personality would win any man's heart.

"Thank you, I'll be careful next time." he sheepishly smiled back at her.

"I'm Elizabeta Hedervary. And you are?" she offered her right hand as she clutched her left arm to hold her notebooks and placed her black designer hand bag at her shoulder.

"Ivan Braginski. Nice to meet you." he then took her hand and greet her.

Elizabeta's two girl friends also introduced themselves to the Russian.

* * *

Across the hallway, Gilbert searched at every corner to look for his roommate. He is sure that Ivan's next class would be one of the classrooms at the left wing; brought his roommate's phone to hand it over to him. From a distance he saw Ivan talking to a group of girls. The German hides from a corner beside a mounted red fire extinguisher on the wall. He peeked, not wanted to be noticed. He was surprised to see who was Ivan was talking to, no other than the girl of his dreams—Elizabeta.

He scorned as he watched them in curiosity. Unaware that his hands clenched for some unwanted emotions he's currently feeling. He may not hear what they're talking about but for sure he felt like he was crushed at that moment—it was clearly jealousy. But other than that was confusion; confused whom he is jealous with. At one side he was cursing the Russian on his mind, is Ivan hitting on Elizabeta? He's betraying him. It may seem crazy but he is also feeling jealous towards Elizabeta, does she like the Russian? He might be selfish but Gilbert hates when Ivan focus on others, he wanted Ivan all to himself.

With few chats about here and there, Ivan excused himself from the ladies and rushed off to the opposite lane where Gilbert is. The three girls halted in their place as they watch Ivan walked away. ELizabeta's two friends kept on giggling and slightly pushing her on the shoulder; mocking her with the guy they just met. The two girls doing a gossip act and whispering to each other while looking at Elizabeta, making fun of her.

"Knock it off you two." The Hungarian girl said, pretending to be annoyed. She flipped her hair on her side as she rolls her eyes but obviously she liked the attention since a smile and a light blush is noticeable on her face.

Immediately Gilbert turned his body to the opposite side as Elizabeta and her friends walked to the corner near him. He concentrated on hearing the girls' conversation as they passed by.

"He's hot! He's tall! And he has a sexy accent!" One of the girls praised Ivan. In an instant he the Russian had fans.

"I know! Did you ask for his number? Share it!" The other one said with enthusiasm.

"Girls, enough okay?" Elizabeta said with a cheerful voice.

* * *

"Damn it, where did I put those keys?" Annoyed and frustrated. Ivan searched his pockets and bag four times already. His apartment keys were nowhere to be found. He usually arrives at home earlier than his roommate so he expected no one is inside the apartment. He quits and shrugged of with a heavy sigh, he also forgot his phone knowing that there's no other quick way to contact his roommate. Their apartment's main door suddenly opened, Gilbert got home earlier.

"Thank God you're here already. I forgot my keys." Ivan smiled timidly, but as he was about to enter, Gilbert blocked the entrance with his right hand stretched out on the side.

"What's with you and Elizabeta?" Gilbert asked seriously, his crimson eyes glared straight forward at the man in front of him.

The Russian was dumbfounded. "What are you talking about?" Gilbert just continued to stare at him. With a moment of silence and the failure of his man to answer to his demands, he shuts the door and locked it.

"Please open up." Ivan begged as he knocked on the door and twist the knob. Stressed and tired from the whole day, he's not really in the mood to play games with his roommate. He sat on the cold floor facing the door then took out one of his notebook and pen from his bag. Tore a blank page from the notebook and wrote something on it. Folded it in half and slid it under the door, hoping Gilbert would notice the paper and read it. A couple of minutes later, the paper was sent back to him. He unfolds it and his roommate wrote the same question he asked awhile ago.

Ivan explained every detail on what happened with him and Elizabeta at the hallway earlier that day. A few more questions from Gilbert were being answered through the same process. Peaceful conversations were made from both sides written in a single paper. As Ivan was about to slid the paper again, his roommate opened the door for him to enter.

"Are you still mad?" Ivan asked as he stood up. Gilbert didn't answer back and just moved to let his roommate in. "You don't have to worry. I'm not interested at her because i-i…"

"You what?" the German asked.

"Well, she's not really my type. But she's really beautiful." The Russian showed a forced timid smile. He looked down then mumbled "…no wonder you really like her." His smile disappeared as he passed by his roommate.

* * *

TBC.

Sorry for grammar mistakes. Thanks for reading.


	13. Chapter 13

hello there! it's been awhile since i've updated this. i know i'm terrible and i'm sorry for that...got busy with other stuffs. anyway...

warnings: Some grammar mistakes. (English isn't my native language).

* * *

Chapter 13

"_Damn it. Where do I start?" _ Gilbert said to himself. He had been staring at the empty space of a card. He kept on wiggling the black ballpoint pen from one finger to the other on his left hand. There are a lot of words he wanted to write down on the blank piece of paper and yet he's having a hard time to compose a simple phrase. He exhaled. Rested his right elbow above the wooden coffee table and stared at the view in front of him. He spent his whole afternoon alone at the park then went to an outdoor coffee shop afterwards. He went out to have some peaceful time for himself. And he wondered what Ivan might have been doing at this moment.

It's almost been two weeks since that incident regarding Elizabeta. Gilbert still remembered how he felt that time. He was so irritated at his roommate that he begun to treat the Russian like an unwanted person ever since that day. Ivan did everything to please him but Gilbert just ignored or rudely talked back to him. He realized how mean he became and now he wanted to apologize for his bad behaviour. Gilbert can't really verbalize how sorry he was so he decided to express his feelings through a written way.

"Here's your coffee and sweets." A waitress placed Gilbert's order at the table; black coffee and a slice of three layered chocolate cake.

"Thank you." He smiled.

"Are you writing a letter for your Girlfriend?" She looked at the blank card and asked in a polite, curious tone in a way that she wouldn't sound like an intrigued woman.

"Ah n-no! I-it's just..." Gilbert smiled blushing, he felt a bit shy as he waved both of his hands.

"Keep your message simple but make her feel that she's special. And give her flowers, she would appreciate it more." The waitress genuinely smiled and gave a pat at Gilbert's shoulder then walked away.

"This isn't really for a girl..." he mumbled to himself. Gilbert took the waitress' advice. He focused and organized his thoughts. Instead of using their names, he drew a teddy bear head at the start of the note, representing Ivan as the bear. He kept his words simple but the feelings were deep down from his heart. To end it, he wrote at the bottom, from your little bunny and scribbled a rabbit with a smirking face.

Gilbert never expressed to Ivan how much he truly loved him, nor said it in words. On the other hand, he never heard Ivan say that he loves him, which made him think if their feelings were mutual. But the Russian obviously shows how much he cared for the German in many ways. Gilbert read the message on the card all over again; originally the message should be saying how sorry he was but it turned out to be like he's confessing on how he really felt for his roommate and admitted that he liked him a lot. Then he wanted to add a footnote. _"Should I write it?...Or just say it to him?" _ He asked himself, he was undecided at first but he ended up placing a postscript with the words _I love you_.

* * *

Gilbert left the cafe after he finished his coffee. As he walked his way back home, he came across a flower shop. He remembered what the waitress' other advice—flowers.

"Welcome young man. What do you need? Ah I know! For a lady!" an old man enthusiastically called the German to come over. Based from what the old man is wearing, Gilbert thought that he might be the shop's florist. Without even a word from the customer, the old florist already assumed what the young man might be looking for. "Bouquet of roses? What color? Red, Pink, Yellow, White? Perhaps some tulips? Tell me, tell me, I'll arranged them beautifully for your special someone." He added with a hyper personality.

"U-uhhmmm..." Gilbert scratched the back of his head. He really doesn't know what to pick. "I-It's not for that kind of thing." He awkwardly giggled.

"What do you need then?" the old man asked but his energetic mood slightly diminished.

Gilbert looked around; from a far, he spotted these huge, golden-yellow petals. His mind rewind some memories; there was a time that Ivan told him that he liked sunflowers. Gilbert laughed at him because he considered that flowers are more of a feminine thing and not at the category of stereotype-masculine-figure. "I'll take three of those." He pointed out at the sunflowers.

The old man simply arranged the three sunflowers in a vertical box. A small, red ribbon secured the stems together. Gilbert smiled as he received the flowers but before he went out of the flower shop, the old florist called him. He looked back as the old man approached him and showed a small stuffed plushie. It was a white rabbit with reddish-pink eyes. "Just to add a small touch, it will look cute with the flowers." The old man demonstrated how the stuffed animal works. He took one flower on the side and placed the bunny at the stem, the bunny's limbs hugged the flower stem. "It should be a koala but...nevermind." he gave the stuffed bunny at Gilbert and said "I'll give you this for free." He smiled as the young customer said his gratifying thanks.

* * *

"I hope he'd like this." Gilbert happily said to himself, he also wanted to buy something edible to give to Ivan but he ended up choosing to treat his roommate out for dinner instead. _"Ha! Ivan you lucky bastard. I've never done this kind of effort. You're grateful to be the first-guy."_ He slid his keys at their apartment's main door. As he opened it, he searched for his roommate but Ivan's nowhere to be found. "Maybe he got bored..." Gilbert took out his phone. No message, no missed calls. His fingers moved to the contact details and scrolled down to Ivan's cellphone number. Gilbert was fighting against himself; not letting his thumb to press the call button. He wanted to surprise his roommate, and to call him now would spoil the fun. He wouldn't want that Ivan will think that he is that important to him, even though he actually really is.

Gilbert sat at the dining area, waiting. He took the small stuffed bunny and placed it on his right index finger. He smiled seeing the small animal clinging to him. He glanced every now and then at his phone, checking for the time or message. A knock on the door got him excited. He hurriedly went to open it and hoped that it would be his roommate who may have possibly forgot his keys again.

"Where have you..?" Gilbert wasn't able to continue what he was about to say when he saw another person at the door.

"Does Gilbert Beilschmidt lives here?" a delivery man asked.

"Yes, I'm Gilbert."

"We have package for you. Please sign here." The man showed a receiving form then gave the odd package that was handled using a head of a clothe hanger and a box. "Oh I almost forgot." The delivery man handed a sealed card to Gilbert before he left.

Gilbert went to the bedroom and placed the packages at his bed as he opened the sealed card. He never anticipated anything like this. It was a dinner invitation in a high class restaurant at seven in the evening. He immediately ripped open the packages to reveal a head to foot semi-formal attire. His eyes widened at the tag prices that it's still attached to the clothes and shoe box. His phone rang, Ivan's calling him. Gilbert just pressed the answer button and placed the phone on his ear.

"Did you receive the package I sent you? I hope I got the sizes right." Ivan said on the other line.

"What is this for?"

"Just go to the venue please. I have a surprise for you."

". . ." Gilbert got confused and went speechless. The situation turned the other way around.

"I'll see you tonight, yes?"

"W-wait Ivan!" as Gilbert's about to ask, his roommate dropped the call.

Gilbert looked at the time he only has two hours to prepare. After he got off the shower and dressed up, he stared his reflection at the mirror. He pondered and compared the effort he did for Ivan and what Ivan did for him. The difference was huge, not only though material things but also the emotional investment just to please the other. Other than that, he spent some time to appreciate every angle and compliments himself on how good looking he is. In all fairness, he looked very attractive with the clothes he had on. Black suit, black slacks, black shoes and simple white collar shirt; clean, nice cut and fits him perfectly.

* * *

He rode a cab on the way to the location indicated at the invitation card. As he got off, he stared at the building for few seconds before he puffed out some air, he was a bit anxious. A door man welcomed him; a receptionist confirmed his invitation. "Right this way sir, please follow me." The man said as he led Gilbert to the VIP section of the place. The staff opened the door for him; gracefully moved his forearm signalling Gilbert to enter the room and courteously left afterwards.

Gilbert was stunned at the first thing that caught his attention, in front of him was a romantic table for two; complete with candle lights and flowers. The ambiance was elegant and dreamy. The preparation was impressive down to the very detail. Any woman would fall for a man who does such effort. But Gilbert wasn't sure about the feelings and reactions he had. As he walked quietly near the balcony, he saw his roommate who is facing the other way on where he is.

Ivan had his eyes on the city landscape. His upper body leaned forward a little with both of elbows are placed at the concrete handrail. Gilbert observed him for quite some time. The Russian seemed to be thinking deeply; he looked somewhat sad and lonely. Beside from that, Gilbert noticed how Ivan appeared to be so dashing in formal clothes. Almost same style like what he had on, except that his roommate wore a grey shirt and his signature scarf. Added to that was the effect of the light wind breeze that gently moves Ivan's hair. It made him looked cool, sophisticated and handsome.

"Hey..." Gilbert said in a mild, civil manner to call out the other as he approached him.

Ivan smiled, just like the way he normally used to. Such a sudden switch of mood from what he had just few seconds ago "I'm glad you came." He said as he turned around and placed both arms on his side pockets.

"Why are we here?" Gilbert awkwardly asked.

"What do people do in a restaurant? Eat right?...Didn't you see the table inside?"

"I-I saw it..." the German blushed as he avoided eye contact "If you want to treat me for dinner, we could always have pizza or something cheaper than this."

"Don't worry, I got everything covered. And besides, tonight is a special night. I want it to be perfect." Ivan smiled and looked at his little bunny dearly.

"_Shit! Is he gonna...no, it can't be...is he going to ask me..." _ Gilbert said to himself as he stared back at Ivan. He was getting excited and nervous at the same time. He gulped down, trembling inside. He felt his hands started to get cold and numb. "Y-you told me about a s-surprise."

"You'll see the surprise later." Ivan placed both of his hands at Gilbert's shoulder "What ever happens tonight, just remember that... I'll do everything for you to be happy. " Then he held one side of his little bunny's face and then embraced him lovingly. "I love you Gil..." he whispered in a way that he sounded very genuine and passionate. Then Ivan buried his face at his lover's shoulder.

". . ." Gilbert wanted to say his roommate's name and to respond but the words he just heard made him speechless. It blanked his thought process, it made his body stiff. He can't lift his arms and hugged Ivan back. But when the words sinked-in, he smiled as he closed his eyes and said to himself _"Finally, he said those words that I've been waiting to hear from him." _ Gilbert felt like he was in cloud-nine.

Ivan let go of Gilbert. He had his head down as he shyly wiped clean his teary eyes with a white handkie. He giggled lightly as his little bunny happily smiled back at him. As Gilbert is about to open his mouth and say something, a waiter interrupted and called their attention.

The man was only able to say "Sir..." and the Russian just nodded in response.

"I shall present you my surprise now." Ivan said after he inhaled deeply. He walked inside the VIP room as Gilbert followed behind.

"_This better be good."_ Gilbert loves surprises and he knew Ivan won't disappoint him. He sat down at one of the two chairs opposite to where the door is. He was so eager on what the surprise might be.

"Good evening. Please..." Ivan greeted and as a gentleman, he kindly offered to give an assist for the 'surprise' to take a seat. Gilbert was shocked about what the surprise is, more over—on who the surprise was.

* * *

TBC. thank you for reading. reviews are greatly appreciated. have a nice day ^^b


	14. Chapter 14

warnings: Some grammar mistakes.

* * *

Chapter 14

"Thank you Ivan." Elizabeta smiled as she sat comfortably at the soft cushioned chair. She had her hair styled in big sexy waves placed on her left side. She wore a one piece, champagne coloured cocktail dress; straight tube top and an above the knee skirt. "Good evening Gilbert." She added with a smile as Gilbert responded to greet her back.

The German's initial reaction was to look at the Russian who is standing behind the woman he dreamed to have as his girlfriend. The turn of events was overwhelming and shocking for him to take all in; it was too fast that it made him so confused and dumbfounded. _"What the hell is going on? He did all of this just to set me up for a blind date?" _Gilbert asked himself, it would be improper for him to ask that question in front of Elizabeta. He felt slightly insulted and offended in a reasoning that it's like he's not man enough to ask a girl out for a date. But Gilbert was hurt more when he realized that he was being deceived. He wondered; did Ivan really mean when he said that he love him? Or was it all bullshit.

"I shall take my leave now, have fun you two." Ivan smiled at the girl then to his roommate who is still in a state of shock and confusion. As the Russian was about to go, Elizabeta grabbed his hand by the wrist. Gilbert glanced at the connected hands of the two people in front of him. Ivan looked down at the girl and wondered why she stopped him.

"Thank you for everything. I really appreciate it." She smiled at Ivan "Have a nice and safe flight back to Russia tonight." She added then let go of him.

"_...flight back to Russia?!" _Gilbert was struck on what he just heard; there was an intense look on his eyes.

"U-uhmm thanks." The Russian stuttered as he worriedly glanced at his roommate. He forgot to tell to Elizabeta that she shouldn't mention that he'll be going back to his country. Ivan noticed that Gilbert had his head down; his eyes were focused at the opposite side on where Ivan stood. "Gilbert, I—"He called his roommate but he was cut off.

"You should go. We don't want you to miss your flight." The German coldly said. There was a moment of silence. The Russian wanted to say something but from the look of things, the German already closed any possible way for any further conversations between the two of them.

Ivan just made a one last timid smile at Elizabeta before heading out of the room. The German didn't bother to look at his roommate. The Russian leaned back at the door he just closed. He had his head down trying to hold his tears and control his emotions. He wanted to stay but he also had a reason to leave and go back to his motherland.

* * *

A black sedan was waiting for him as he got out from the restaurant. Ivan took one last glance and hoped that Gilbert might have followed behind and to say his goodbye but his roommate didn't came. The driver opened the back door for him to enter the car.

"Ivan, are you sure about this?" a woman sitting on the back of the car asked him. She had a short, bob cut blonde hair with front fringes clipped on one side. Her blue eyes and beautiful delicate face expressed worry towards her younger sibling.

"...Yes" Ivan answered hesitantly to his older sister.

"My assistants are already done in taking out all of your stuffs at your apartment."

"Is that so? Well then, I guess I have no reason to go back there anymore. Let's go."

The car directly went to the airport and parked at a nearby hangar. A private jet awaited the siblings to get on board. Ivan had a moment of resistance, fighting over himself if he really should go; it's a hard choice between his family and the one he loved. He heard his older sister called him as she went inside the small aircraft. _"They need me..." _he reasoned out pertaining to his family "...and _he_ doesn't." He mumbled and referred to Gilbert. He convinced himself that his action is for the benefit of all.

* * *

The dinner date went fine; the German and the Hungarian girl talked about random stuffs about themselves and other people that they're related with. But it was evident that Gilbert wasn't at his best state tonight to impress Elizabeta. Yet he still tried to pull himself together and bring out his typical happy-go-lucky personality. He had some out of the blue moments where he'd just pause and be silent for no reason. Elizabeta didn't say a word about her observation but she knew that the man he was with is thinking about Ivan.

After the dinner, they went to a nearby park to stroll and get some fresh air. And afterwards, Gilbert offered to accommodate Elizabeta on her way home, but she declined.

"It's dangerous for a lady like you to go home alone late at night. There are bad guys out there." Gilbert insisted.

"Oh c'mon it's not that late. I can handle myself." She winked at him. "I know you're just concern, but I assure you, I'll be okay. Besides I think you have a more important thing to do."

"Huh? What would that be?" Gilbert wondered. He thought that girls are really difficult to read and to know what's going on inside their head.

"You still have time to say a proper goodbye."

"To you? Are you already rejecting me?"

"You silly! I meant to say goodbye to Ivan." Elizabeta noticed a sudden change from Gilbert's mood. He looked away and avoided to talk about the Russian.

"Does it matter?"

"Ivan and I might've not been close but you both are. You're his friend. And based from what I've seen, you seem not to care for him. It's like no big deal that he just left. Do you even have an idea on what he's going through?"

"He left without saying a word. If you haven't said about it, I wouldn't have known."

"Ivan told me that you liked me. He persuaded me to have a date with you because he wanted to see you happy before he goes back to Russia. When he said to me _'please take care of Gilbert', _I was moved by his compassion for you that's why I agreed to his request." Elizabeta looked at Gilbert as she stopped before him "...Are you that tough?" she asked.

"I'm sorry...Please, forgive me." He mumbled.

"Don't be sorry for me. I'm not mad nor dislike you. I just feel sad for you if you let go of a loved one just like that."

"_A loved one..."_ said to himself as he looked at Elizabeta.

"Now get the hell out of here and go to the airport!" she happily cheered.

"B-but what about you, I can't leave you alone."

"Dude, don't worry! I've got this!" Elizabeta opened her handbag and took out a frying pan.

Gilbert was left dumbfounded about what his date just did _"Girls and their bags...are quite odd and frightening." _Said to himself and wondered what other weird stuffs might be inside the handbag.

"Anyone who tries to hurt me will have a taste of what my frying pan can do!" she posed, holding the pan as if it was a sword.

"Are you sure about this?"

"What are you still doing here, go to Ivan now!" she shooed Gilbert away by swinging her frying pan to him.

"Thank you! I had fun tonight, stay safe okay?" Gilbert waved goodbye as he ran away from her and rode a cab to the airport.

"Ah boy love..." Elizabeta happy smiled as she returned her pan inside her bag. "Ouuu...Excuse me?!" she annoyingly blurted as she placed both her hands on her waist and turned around when she felt someone bumped her from the back.

"I-I'm sorry." A man was on his knees, searching for something on the pavement. "Could you help me find my glasses? I accidentally dropped it somewhere." He requested as his hands kept on searching the ground.

Elizabeta helped the man and finally saw the clear glasses at the grass area just beside the walkway. "Found it! Here yah go." She lent the eyeglasses to the owner.

As soon as the man put on his specs, he cleared out any dirt that got onto his hands and clothes. "Thank you Miss." He smiled to her "I'm Roderich by the way." Then he offered his hand.

Elizabeta stared at the guy _"Oh my, he's a cutie."_ She felt like she hit the jackpot tonight. It was like love at first sight and she was attracted to him. After that, the two was able to get to know each other and had a fun chat.

* * *

"_C'mon Ivan pick it up._" Gilbert kept on dialling his roommate's number but he wasn't able to connect the call. "Shit!" he madly cursed. His phone died when the battery was drained at the wrong time and place. He was agitated and anxious at the moment. He can't put himself to relax and sit still at the back seat of the cab. And the heavy traffic worsened the situation. As soon as the cab was on line at the airport's taxi unloading area, he immediately paid the driver and ran out of the vehicle.

Gilbert hastily walked inside the terminal to find Ivan. He looked at the flight schedules and focused on the ones that are still available. He had no clue that his roommate didn't take a commercial flight. A tap on his shoulder made him turn around, for a second it made him smile because he thought it was Ivan, but it was only the cab driver.

"You forgot your change and receipt." The driver said as he handed over the paper bills and some coins.

Gilbert said his thanks as the driver walked away. He immediately roamed around the place and keenly searched at the waiting and holding area. As he heard the announcement for the last flight to Russia, he felt like his energy started to drain, he was losing hope to find Ivan. After two and half hours of searching, Gilbert decided to just quit it and go home. He lounged back at the back seat of the cab as he stared outside the glass window. The continuous trail of yellow lights at the road side was hypnotizing and it helped him calm in some way. It was a long day and he was definitely worn-out.

* * *

His apartment was pitch-black as he got inside. It was quiet. It took him a second before turning the lights on. Despite what happened hours ago, his mind can't still grasp that fact that there won't be anyone with him at his apartment. That starting tonight, he'll be leaving alone and for the days to come. Felt like he was frozen from where he stood near the main door, Gilbert called his roommate "Ivan, stop playing games and come out now!" there was no answer. "Okay! You got me, you win!" he said with a louder voice as he moved around to find his roommate. He opened his roommate's wardrobe but he found not a single piece of clothing and noticed that all of Ivan's stuffs are already gone except for his bed.

"Ivan please...I'm tired." He talked in a tearful manner as he slumped down on the floor and leaned his body on the side of his bed. "This is not a funny joke!" he whined and mumbled in frustration as he flexed his knees to his chest and hugged himself.

A chirp called his attention. Gilbert looked down and before of him was his pet bird. Gilbird had a piece of the sunflower petal on his beak and dropped it gently on the floor then chirped twice at his owner. Gilbert picked up the single petal and stared at it. He sobbed knowing that the flowers aren't worthy anymore. He had a remorseful and guilt feeling that he wasn't able to give it to Ivan nor had a chance to say what he's suppose to tell to him.

Gilbert stood up and grabbed the panda bear in which he acquired when they went at the amusement park. He sat down on the floor in front of the main door. He embraced the bear that's placed on his lap and rested his chin at the top of its head. Gilbird followed his owner and landed on the floor beside him.

"I'll wait for Ivan. Will you stay with me until he's here? Please..." the German begged as he tried to stay awake and then stroke his pet's head. Gilbert remained to be optimistic that Ivan would come home. Minutes, hours and the day after, his roommate never came back.

Days had passed, Gilbert still waited for Ivan. Sometimes he would just sit in front of the main door, staring at it blankly, just to imagine his roommate opening that door and greet him with a smile on his face. _"He'll come back. He can't stand me being alone here. I know he'll come back. He promised that he won't leave Me."_ Gilbert kept on saying these words and almost as if he was like chanting it to himself; it served as his encouragement and also a false reassurance.

Ever since Ivan left, it made Gilbert feel very depressed that it already affected his daily life. There are nights were he can put himself to sleep and ended up crying hysterically as he lay on Ivan's bed. He kept on calling Ivan's phone even he already knew that the cellphone number is already inactive. He lost count on how many messages he sent and wished that he'll receive even just one reply from his former roommate.

Francis and Antonio were concerned about Gilbert's overall condition since he's starting to show signs of depression; lack of enthusiasm to do things, losing weight and isolation. Even simple things like hanging out or play arcade games, Gilbert had no motivation and hesitated to go with them. They never expected that Ivan would greatly affect their friend this way.

* * *

TBC. thank you for reading. reviews are greatly appreciated. have a nice day ^^


	15. Chapter 15

warnings: Some grammar mistakes. Language.

* * *

Chapter 15

It's been two months since he got back at his own country. Being surrounded with familiar and well known environment was comfortable for Ivan, yet there was a miss. Despite the fact that he's at his homeland and with his family, he felt very empty and incomplete inside. He knew himself very well, he misses Gilbert—a lot. As soon as he got back from Russia, he immediately changed his number in order to prevent himself from communicating the German and also, he deleted his email and social network accounts, shutting down all possible means to connect with him.

Ivan can't help himself from thinking about his former roommate; wondered if Gilbert is okay. Ivan knew how irresponsible Gilbert is and very dependent to him when it comes to chores. He was worried if Gilbert's skipping breakfast again and be late at school. He missed their life on a daily basis; when they shower together before making love and end up doing the deed in the bathroom, when his little bunny would sneak on his bed in the middle of the night just to snuggle and sleep beside him. Their bonding moments like going to the arcade or helping to finish each other's homework, eating pizza and junk foods while watching soccer games. Their humorous conversations, their nonsense dispute about small things that they disagree on. And most of all, their cuddly moments especially after they argue about something. It wasn't easy for Ivan to forget all of these memories and to adjust back to his life before he met Gilbert. To combat his feeling of loneliness, he diverted his attention to his work to keep him busy.

On top of his table were reports and other documents that he had to go over and learn. His father became ill just recently. As the only son, he must take over his father's position as the head of the family and their business. His older sister is assigned on other aspects and she needed his help. Ivan can't blame his family, these kinds of circumstances are inevitable and he must stand strong for them. Besides from working, he enrolled himself in an online course so that in some way he'll still be studying and acquire a college degree. Working by day, studying by night; these had been his daily routine. It's like the same day every day. His schedule was hectic and tight that he can't even have a single day off for himself.

* * *

One afternoon, Ivan was driving his car on his way home. He stopped in an intersection as the red traffic light flashed. While waiting, he glanced on the right side where a bakeshop is located. The delicious looking pastries displayed behind the store glass walls made him hungry. He turned his head on the opposite side and someone from the other lane across the street caught his attention. His eyes widened as he moved his head near the driver's seat window to have a closer look.

"Is that...Gilbert?" he asked himself as he stared at the man walking on the other side of the street. He was having doubt and thought that maybe he's just seeing things. The man was wearing a red hoodie, same as the one as Gilbert's. His hair is somewhat platinum blond to silver just like his former roommate's, but Ivan can't see his face clearly due to the distance between them. A continuous beep from the vehicle behind made him aware and signalled him to move. Ivan looked at the traffic light that's already turned green. He hastily pressed down on the safety breaks and hurriedly drove to the nearest u-turn slot to be on the opposite lane then parked on the available area near to where he saw the man he assumed to be Gilbert.

Hurriedly went out of his car and looked around _"He's must be somewhere near." _Said to himself as he catch sight of every person wearing the colour red. A loud roar from a thunder made him look at the sky; it was gray, heavy Nimbus clouds started to pile up and there's a big possibility that it'll rain at any moment _"I've got to find him fast." _ Ivan followed his instinct and turned to the pathway leading to a garden park; dodging some people who are walking in a hurry to find shelter from the incoming downpour.

* * *

Few meters away, he saw the back of the man he's been trying to find. He paused for a second to catch his breath. "Gilbert! Hey!—" he called out as he ran towards the man. The man halted from walking and looked back. Ivan was happily surprised, he wasn't mistaken. "Gilbert..." he smiled to the man before him "I'm so happy to see you!" he said in a joyful manner, he went near his roommate and about to hug him but Gilbert stepped back and avoided him.

Ivan paused and his happy mood slightly lessened when he saw on how Gilbert looked at him. But he kept on smiling and asked "What are you doing here?"

"It's kinda funny that...here I was looking for you and yet you found me." the German said in a sarcastic way and then placed both of his arms inside the pockets in front of his jacket.

"Really? I'm glad to know." Ivan still gave a kind smile as a respond to the hateful stare that his roommate shows to him.

". . ." Gilbert didn't say a word and gave an angry look.

To end the awkward silence, the Russian said "There's a nice Italian restaurant near here, we could—"

"No need. This won't take long. I just need some answers from you." Gilbert said coldly; didn't let Ivan finish talking and just declined from the offer.

". . .okay." Ivan's smile vanished. He had a concern look on his face. Anxiety kicked in to him, not knowing what might happen since this was unexpected. He's unprepared to face Gilbert and his questions.

"Why did you leave just like that? Why didn't you tell me that you'll be going back here?"

The Russian looked away; he felt guilt "I-i thought that it's best that you don't know..."

"That's it?!" The German scoffed as he shook his head in disbelief "So, you'll just leave me just like that and not even fucking say a word to me?!"

"Would you care if I told you? Would you even stop me?" Ivan looked at Gilbert "Despite all that I did, you still made me feel that I'm nothing to you."

". . ." Gilbert wasn't able to answer back. He was to blame in some way due to how he treated Ivan.

"I set up a date with you and the girl you love even though it was hurtful for me. I gave you my best, my every thing, hoping that you'll appreciate me.

"I didn't ask for you to set up a date for me and Elizabeta! I didn't ask for any of these things you're giving to me!"

"But I want you to be happy. I just want you to love me as I loved you."

"You want me to be happy?! So you thought that giving me someone to love would make me happy? The hell! That's not even the point here but the fact that you abandoned me!" Gilbert sobbed as he can feel the pain and sorrow he's been carrying ever since Ivan left him. Hatred towards the Russian started to built up. "Did you even think about what you did? Have you ever thought on how would I feel? Stop acting like you're the only one who's hurt...you have no idea on what I've been through all this time."

Light rain started to fell down from the gloomy sky; it enhanced the feeling of dullness and sadness. Ivan embraced Gilbert. He can't properly put to words and say how sorry he was as he cried on Gilbert's shoulder. He can't handle to see the one he loved the most is crying before him; realizing that he's the reason why his roommate is in pain and suffering.

"You said you loved me but why are you making me feel awfully this way? You left me when I needed you the most...I can't take it anymore that's why I came here in Russia to find you."

"I'm so sorry..." Ivan mumbled remorsefully as he held Gilbert's head with both hands and had their foreheads together. He had his eyes closed as tears and rain flows down on his face.

"There's only last thing I need to know...do you want to end this?" Gilbert asked in a humble way, hoping for a positive answer.

Ivan had moment to think and wasn't able to speak. He opened his eyes but kept on looking down and thought about how to respond. He loves Gilbert so much but to realize that he caused him pain and the failure to make him happy, he decided to not keep this any longer and thought that Gilbert deserves someone better than him. There's no easy way to say it and he frankly said the phrase "...will you ever forgive me?"—it's a very hard decision and Ivan choose to let go.

Gilbert shut his eyes tight, he cried uncontrollably when he already can't contain his emotions. He immediately removed Ivan's hands away from and hastily walked away. He perceived those words as negative response. The Russian had already gave up on him and surrendered to work things out between the two of them. Gilbert felt frustrated and broken from the promise that his former roommate sworn to him. Despite that all his troubles just to see Ivan and hear his explanation; this wasn't the outcome he anticipated. His hopes failed him. It was very rare for Gilbert to blame himself and most of the time he stood by his decisions, but this time's different. He thought that he's stupid enough to fell inlove with his Russian roommate. _"Of all the people I met in this world, why it has to be Ivan..."_

* * *

"_Damn this fucking rain!" _Gilbert cursed the bad weather that clouded his sight, which actually it was his tears that made his vision blurry. He ran as the rain started to pour heavily. He doesn't care where his feet take him; the important thing is that he has to escape this place. To ran away from all the hurtful feelings. Unaware that he's already in the active traffic lane, a strong screeching sound created by friction of tires on the pavement made him immediately turn his head.

A loud collision was heard nearby that made Ivan halt from his emotional breakdown. The horrifying sound caught his attention and it made him very anxiously nervous. He was frozen from where he stands. He had chills and experience goose bumps. "Gilbert..." he mumbled his ex-lover's name, fearing the worst as he slowly turned around from the direction where the German just went.

Ivan walked to where the accident might've happened. His feet felt weak and numb that made him walk in a slow gait. He can feel his heart beating faster and louder by the second; he was trembling and his wet clothes worsened the cold feeling. Few feet away, there was a commotion. A cargo van had stopped in the middle of the road. Reflections on the wet road of both tail and warning lights of the vehicle are blinking non-stop. From a far, he can hear an ambulance siren closing in.

"No..." Ivan whimpered weakly as he felt his body became weak as he saw the accident and the lifeless body on the road. Unknowingly, he started to go near the body. He was petrified and felt lack of sensation; the sounds from his surroundings are slowly vanishing, his vision went hazy as he looked down. Bright red liquid are washed away with the rain water, spreading fast on the road in all direction.

Ivan dropped on his knees, crying his heart out. Gilbert's pale hair is tinged with blood red; abrasive wounds are visible on his face. "No...this can't be." Ivan lifted Gilbert's head as more blood spilled out from the back of his head revealing a more serious injury. "Wake up. I'm begging you..." Ivan mumbled as he caressed the German's face with his shaky hands; staining blood on Gilbert's cheeks. "Babe, please...Don't do this to me..." he cried out on Gilbert's chest; hearing his beloved little bunny's heart beat slowly fading away.

* * *

TBC.

i'm nearing the end of this fic. originally this should be a happy, light story but it became sad and tragic. please don't hate me for this ^^"

thank you for reading. reviews are greatly appreciated. have a nice day.


	16. Chapter 16

hello there! sorry for being inactive "OTL anyway...some minor grammar mistakes, English isn't my native language.

* * *

Chapter 16

"Sir, please stand aside." A continuous warning call from an officer from the accident scene made Ivan become aware of his surroundings. The next thing he knew he was pulled to stand up on his feet but his eyes was still on Gilbert's lifeless body on the road. "Sir, are you okay?" the male police officer asked Ivan but he wasn't able to say anything. "Medic!" the officer called as soon as an ambulance got into the scene. The medical team rushed to provide help and treatment to the victim. Two medical rescue staff attended to give aid to Ivan.

Ivan was still in state of shock and trauma. He's still not fully conscious and feels like he's about to pass out any moment. He can clearly see what's going on around him yet it was like everything is in slow motion and unreal. The flashes of red and blue lights from the ambulance and patrol cars were blinding. He can't hear the loud siren nor what the rescue staff's been saying to him. His eyes were glued to the German who's being moved to the stretcher into the ambulance to be transported to the nearby hospital.

"Gilbert..." Ivan called as he reached out his arm as the ambulance's double door closed and about to run towards it.

"Sir, please calm down." The rescue medical staff stopped him by blocking his way and kept him under control.

* * *

Ivan was in deep thoughts. He stared at his reflection as he looked down from the hot black coffee in a plastic cup that he was holding with both hands. The steam and heat from it gave him warmth. He was sitting in the hospital's emergency lobby by himself, covered in thick white blanket while waiting for news about Gilbert's condition. The forearm part of his coat was stained with dried blood. He wiped his tears as he sobbed silently; he cursed, blamed and hated himself for what has happened. A female nurse approached him and offered to give another blanket to cover from the cold but Ivan declined and said that he was okay.

After the staff had done an assessment to him and found out he wasn't physically injured, they gave him a clearance to leave but Ivan insisted to stay in the hospital. The police officers already took his statement regarding the accident and gave him a report. Ivan didn't press any charges to the person behind the vehicle because it was purely an accident, but the officers still issued a liability to the man involved.

A familiar voice called out to him as he turned his head on the building's entrance side. Ivan saw his two sisters hurriedly went to him with a concern look on their faces.

"Ivan, are you okay? Are you hurt? Tell me." Katyusha worriedly asked as she held lifted Ivan's face and checked him all over for any injuries.

"I'm okay." he weakly responded as his big sister hugged him tight.

"You're cold. Your clothes are wet. C'mon, let's go home." She said in relief and she smiled to him but Ivan shook his head.

"Gilbert needs me. I won't leave him alone here."

"I understand but you have to change or you'll get sick."

"Who the hell is this Gilbert?" the younger sister blurted. She had her arms crossed on her chest; she slightly titled her head on one side and asked the question with an interested yet irritated face.

"Natalia!" Katyusha heightened her voice to the young lady as she looked back at her. "You go home and get some clothes for your brother."

"Fine!" she rolled her eyes and called out to her personal maid and their driver as she went to the exit "You heard her." Natalia said to the two servants as they followed her from behind.

"What happened?" Katyusha asked softly as she sat beside her younger sibling. Ivan told the whole story as her big sister comforted him.

A doctor just came out of the emergency room and went near the siblings. He explained the situation and told them that they need to go for an emergency surgery for Gilbert and asked for the nearest significant other to sign the consent form. Since Gilbert's family was in Germany, Ivan was given the authority for it. But there's a problem, Gilbert loss a lot of blood and the Hospital's blood bank just ran out of stock in blood that's compatible to the German's rare blood type. The surgery won't start unless they have an available blood bag for blood transfusion.

Luckily Ivan's blood type is compatible to Gilbert's. Without any hesitation, Ivan voluntarily agreed for the blood transfusion. After the nurse took his initial assessment, they made him lay on the bed and begun the procedure. Ivan stared at the transfusion machine as his dark red blood begin suck out from his body. The cold feeling, his tired body, his emotional state and now his vital life fluid was being taken out from him. It weakened him greatly but he doesn't care. As long as Gilbert lives, Ivan's willing to share his remaining life span and even give his life for the one love the most. After it was done, the nurse assisted him as he slowly stands up. He became paler and cold, he felt dizzy and about to collapse. He can't give up; he must stay strong for Gilbert.

* * *

Morning came after a terrible night. Ivan slowly opened his eyes. _"Where am i?" _he asked himself as his eyes roamed around inside the unfamiliar room; the walls are all in white, there's a glass window on the left side but it was closed. The weather was gloomy and it's still raining outside. He also noticed an intravenous tube that was connected on his forearm to an IV bottle. He sat up and called her older sister who's sleeping on the couch located at one end.

"What happened?" Ivan asked his older sister as she woke up.

"You passed out. The doctor said that you were dehydrated and weak. That's why they gave you that to replenish your fluids and electrolytes." Katyusha said as she slowly raised herself, massaging her stiffed neck due to the uncomfortable sleeping position.

"How's Gilbert?" he worriedly asked as he recalled the last thing he remembers from the incident.

A knock on the door cut the conversation between the siblings. A male doctor checked Ivan out and told that if the IV fluid is empty, he's free to go. Ivan asked about Gilbert's current condition. "The surgery was a success, but..." the doctor looked at the Katyusha.

* * *

"Could you please leave me here..." Ivan requested to his big sister.

"Okay. In case you need anything, I'll be here outside." Katyusha smiled in concern as she quietly closed the door of the private intensive care unit.

The room as dark, it was monochromatic and depressing. The single glass window was covered with large vertical blinds, limiting light to penetrate inside. Ivan slowly walked towards the bed on where Gilbert is. He can't stop himself from crying when he saw the one he loved the most was into that kind of situation. The strong, loud, vigorous, awesome Gilbert is gone. Bandages, tubes, monitors and life supports are connected everywhere. Ivan recalled what the doctor said earlier. The operation was successful to expand Gilbert's life but he ended up being in a coma state and also informed him that there's a very little possibility for a comatose person to wake up.

Ivan held Gilbert's left hand. It was cold and unresponsive; it's no longer the warm hand that would hold him back, no longer the gentle hand that would touch and feel him. "What have I done to you..." Ivan mumbled as he caressed Gilbert's face. There won't be any response, only sound created by the life support machines would answer him.

"Please open your eyes, please come back to me. Please..." he placed Gilbert's hand on his cheek as if the unconscious German is holding him in the face. Ivan closed his eyes crying his heart out as he kissed Gilbert's hand and asked for forgiveness. He was in emotional torture. This was the outcome of his doings. He can't blame anyone but himself and thought this was already the karma he deserved. The German may still be alive but in his situation, it's considered that he's almost dead. Ivan lightly kissed Gilbert on the lips despite that there's an oxygen tube placed on the German's mouth. He had a nostalgic feeling; knowing that he will no longer hear Gilbert's voice, his laughter, see him smile and mostly, those lips will not respond to kiss him back—ever again.

* * *

A week had passed; still, there's no positive progress regarding Gilbert's condition. But there's no sign of deterioration either, he was stable. Ivan was clinging to that tiny hope, the small possibility that his little bunny will wake up someday; thinking that Gilbert is just in a deep sleep. His positive influence was him; he knew that his little bunny isn't a quitter and that he won't give up a fight that easily.

Ivan stayed with Gilbert; he'd bring sunflowers and cute stuffs just to cheer up and add colour to the room. He brought his laptop and documents and does his paper works in Gilbert's room. His sisters check on him daily, bringing him clothes, food and every necessity he needed. Ivan talks to Gilbert, saying about what happened that day or just anything random. The doctor said that in some way, there's a slight chance that comatose patients can hear his surroundings. There were times that Ivan would just start talking about funny stuffs they do and what had been through in the past. And each time he would reminisce those moments, he just can't help himself but cry but still managed to give a melancholic smile.

Gilbert's family was informed about the incident and they immediately took a flight to Russia. As soon as they got into the country and saw Gilbert's situation, as expected reaction, they were shocked and shattered. The incident was overwhelming for them. Ivan said to Gilbert's family what happened and he was surprised that they didn't even know that Gilbert went to Russia. Ivan said is sincere apologies to Gilbert's family but they were very understandable and kind to him; telling to him that no one wanted this to happen and it was an accident.

"You need to rest and go home. We'll take good care of him." Gilbert's mom said to Ivan as she held the side of his face. "Thank you for being by his side all this time." She added. Ivan looked down in guilt as he begun to sob then Gilbert's mom gave a warm smile and hugged him.

Ivan went home; he was assured that Gilbert will be fine because his family is there with him. As he opened his room, he stayed for awhile at the door as he looked around. It's just been a week since he last slept in his bedroom but it feels like he's been gone for a long time. He looked his reflection at the mirror. He was pale and tired from lack of sleep. He can't get himself to a nice and continuous sleep due to anxiety. A warm bath was prepared for him, he soak and relaxed in his tub. His mind still kept on thinking about Gilbert. As he lay comfortably in his bed, he turned on his side facing the large window that's divided in three sections. The rain never stopped pouring; he just stared blankly at the water dripping down against the glass.

* * *

He hugged himself as he felt a chilling cold breeze; he slowly opened his eyes as he exhaled, and puffed cold air out from his mouth. He looked around, he knew this place. This was the sunflower field that he only gets to see once in a year. He loved this place; the sunflower's vibrant yellow colour was exhibiting warmth and gentleness. But this time around, the golden petals are gone; they're withered and covered with harsh, freezing snow. He embraced himself tighter as he closed his eyes; tears fell down from his cheeks as he realized how lonely he was in this vast land area.

Suddenly, Ivan felt this familiar loving warmth which is slowly building up around him. He kept his eyes close as he tries to feel his surroundings. Then he heard a voice, a whisper to his ear. "You're such a cry baby." followed by a short giggle. Ivan opened his eyes in an instant when he felt someone embraced him from behind. He knew who it was even though he hasn't looked back to see the person. Ivan looked at the arms around him; it was white and pure as snow, it was slightly transparent and lightly glowing.

Ivan turned around, he cried happily to see Gilbert before him smiling. He wasn't able to say anything and just kept on crying in front of his little bunny. Gilbert held Ivan's face wiping his tears away he smiled but there was sadness in his crimson eyes.

"I'm sorry..." Ivan mumbled.

"It's okay." Gilbert started to shed some tears but kept a loving smile on his face.

"Please don't cry. I don't want to see you cry again."

Gilbert gently ran down his fingers to close Ivan's eyes. "Just close your eyes. You won't see me cry." Ivan had his eyes shut as he silently sobbed "Thank you for everything." Gilbert whispered and lightly kissed Ivan on the lips "Farewell my love." Gilbert said his last words as he slowly disappeared as well as the warm feeling,

"No! Don't leave me! Please!" Ivan opened his eyes as he can see Gilbert fading away. The last thing he felt was Gilbert's hand gradually vanishing.

* * *

"GILBERT!" Ivan woke up from a dream. He reached out his hand high, his heart was beating fast, he had chills and goose bumps. He touched his lips with his shaky hands and curled up on his left side as he embraced his pillow tightly. He cried out longing for Gilbert; wondering what is the meaning of the dream he just experienced.

He heard the vibrating sound of his phone at his bedside table. He lifted his face looking at his phone's screen as it glows. Someone's calling him and it was Gilbert's mom. Ivan answered the phone without saying a word as Gilbert's mom apologized for calling him in the middle of the night.

"Ivan, Gilbert is..." the German's mom was crying at the other end of the line. The next sentence being revealed to Ivan made him even more speechless as he just cried silently from the heavy emotion.

* * *

TBC.

thanks for reading. reviews makes me happy. please do ^^ have a nice day.


End file.
